Happily Ever After?
by AlixM1234
Summary: Directly following the season 7 finale - Lorelai gets a proposal, Rory gets a job and April gets a big shock. Chapter 16 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is set just after the finale, everything the same happened e.g. still April, Rory and Logan still broke up. Also I know nothing about journalism so I'm sorry if any of that stuff is completely out of whack. Enjoy**

Rory Gilmore, former editor of the Yale Daily news, recent Ivy League graduate, one of the best writers in the country was terrified. The bus was crowded and noisy. Because she was running late she had not been able to find a good seat. All the young reporters were in the back, conversing and networking loudly and enthusiastically. Up the front were all the serious reporters who she could tell wanted to be the best, just by the way they sat, focused on their laptops. She inwardly cursed her alarm clock for crapping out on her. She hated to be late. With a sigh she found one of the only available seats left, next to an overweight, middle aged woman. She tried to push her massive book bag under the seat and accidentally knocked her seat-mate's leg. Rory was so embarrassed.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock you."

The lady just glared at her and returned to her book. Rory blushed and pulled out her book and headphones, feeling for all the world like her shy 16 year old self who had resorted to listening to her discman in her first few lunch hours at Chilton. She only hoped that things would get better. And at least she had her Proust.

XXX

Lorelai Gilmore was running early for once. This thing with Luke, whatever it was, was keeping her awake. She decided that instead of lying in bed going over it again and again like she had for the past two mornings she would get up and go for a walk before work to clear her head. Kissing Luke on the night of Rory's party that he had organised had been amazing. And she was in love with Luke, she always had been. But she just wasn't sure what he felt. For all she knew he could have been caught up in the moment – pleased that his idea had paid off. And there was so much baggage between them that their relationship would never be simple.

Lorelai laughed at herself. Those reasons weren't good enough. She knew deep down that she and Luke were meant to be together. She was just frightened. When they had broken up she had fallen, hard. And besides she couldn't avoid him forever, she was running out of good coffee. On an impulse she decided to look at the magazine stand, just in case there were any articles on Obama which might help Rory out with her campaign. Not that that was likely in Stars Hollow. As she was strolling up to the stand she saw Babette, Miss Patty and Eastside Tilly chatting away. She smiled at them as she walked past. The three ladies all stopped talking and looked at her knowingly. Miss Patty smiled cheekily "good morning sweetheart, that was some kiss the other night." Lorelai rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.

The Dragonfly Inn still gave Lorelai the shivers every time she saw it. It was a symbol of all her hard work, and that she could succeed without her parents (almost!). After her usual verbal sparring with Michel she went into the kitchen in search of Sookie and coffee.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Squealed Sookie as she came over to hug her best friend. It was a struggle since she was heavily pregnant, but she managed ok.

"Hello back at you, Sookie. You're certainly um happy this morning." Sookie just playfully punched Lorelai on the shoulder

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. It finally happened, hallelujah. Despite the absolute chaos you and Luke have been through you're finally both on the same page. It's going to work this time hun, I just know it!" Lorelai groaned inwardly. She loved Stars Hollow, she really did. But sometimes she would love to live somewhere where not _everyone_ knew her entire business. Sookie noticed that Lorelai was nowhere as excited as she was.

"The two of you are back together aren't you?"

Lorelai was silent.

"Lorelai?" Sookie's voice was much quieter now. "What did Luke say yesterday, the day after the kiss? What did you talk about?"

"We, we haven't talked."

Now it was Sookie's turn to be silent. She crossed her arms and gave Lorelai a long hard stare. "Why not?"

"I've just been too busy, you know with the Dragonfly and Rory leaving, you know stuff." Lorelai realised how stupid it sounded as soon as it left her mouth. Sookie was her best friend in the world and there was no way that she was going to fall for that. Sookie just kept staring at her, which impressed Lorelai quite a bit. Sookie usually couldn't focus on anything for more than a few seconds.

"Ok, ok, I'm scared if you have to know. So I've been putting off going to see him. It's just that we've had so many obstacles: what if this isn't any different?"

"Oh hun, I can't answer that but I can ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Would it be worse to give it another try and it not work out, or to never try again?"

Lorelai pretended to think about it, even though she knew the answer. "To never try again, because it would mean giving up which I'm not ready to do yet."

"Well there you have it."

Lorelai smiled and hugged Sookie "that baby is lucky to have such a wise mummy."

"Well he or she will have a pretty amazing auntie too. So you'll see Luke today?"

"I promise: I'll go in my lunch break."

"Atta girl, and if it doesn't work out there will be cake waiting for you back here."

XXX

After what seemed like an eternity the bus pulled up outside Rory's hotel. She was one of the last to get off because the bus had stopped at the nicer hotels first. Although Rory's one didn't look too bad. She quickly unpacked, went down to the cafeteria and grabbed a quick short black. Before she knew it, it was time to change into her suit and prepare herself for Obama's address. After finally deciding on a black pantsuit with a ponytail she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself in the professional-looking outfit with her killer heels and just-right makeup. As nervous as she was, she was also satisfied. Her dream was coming true, she was finally a journalist.

The town hall was going to be packed, if the swarms of press waiting outside had anything to do with it. They were eventually let in and it was nothing short of a stampede full of people pushing and shoving each other to get in. Rory was taken aback. She wasn't the pushing sort and she had never shoved anyone in her life. Naturally she ended up one of the last in and had to resort to sitting right by the back. She was so far back she doubted she would even be able to see the senator let alone hear him.

It wasn't _quite_ as bad as Rory feared. She could hear Obama just fine but she was so far back that he never saw her hand raised when she wanted to ask a question. It got worse once the interview ended and Obama's agent asked for the first 20 members of the press into a more private interview area with him. Rory was prepared to run this time but her attempt was futile. She was so far back that she didn't even come close to reaching the room first. And to top it off she stubbed her toe. Rory was close to tears. Today had been a disaster. She just wanted her mum. She would make this all ok. Hobbling back to the bus she swore she would never where heels this high again.

When Rory returned to her room she got into her pyjamas and curled up in bed. Her first day in a real job and she didn't even have any probing and meaningful material on Obama. How could she have stuffed up this early on? She knew that people who wrote had to work twice as hard to keep their stories interesting because readers could so easily switch to another site with a click of the mouse. And to top it all off she hadn't heard from her Mum or Lane or even her grandparents. They all had known it was her first day today. Rory knew that she was acting spoilt but the day had gone so badly that she just wanted to talk to someone. Just as she was thinking that her cell phone rang. She didn't recognise the number.

"Hello, Rory speaking."

"Gilmore, how's it going, I was just wondering how your first day went."

"Paris! How are you, how is India?"

"I'm actually in Portugal with Terrance and Doyle."

Rory coughed to hide a laugh. As bad as things were, at least her life wasn't as bad as Doyle's. He must really love Paris if he was going to put up with her life coach, on their summer holiday no less.

"Wow, that's nice. And are you looking forward to starting Harvard in September?"

"Absolutely, although they don't deserve me after what they did all those years ago, anyway, you didn't answer me. How was your first day?"

Rory sighed into the phone. She thought it would be best to be honest with Paris. She could sniff out a lie anywhere, even half the world away. "Not so well, I ended up at the back, no one called on me when I raised my hand and then I missed the more private interview. All in all I have nothing on Obama that the rest of the press didn't hear. And to top it off I stubbed my toe."

"Oh spare me the sob story, Rory. So you didn't get any personal stuff, who cares? Hardly anyone does. You need to put your own spin on it. Talk about how you felt your voice didn't count and how there are people like that in this country etcetera. Analogise, use metaphors. You're a writer for chrissake you know that it's the angle not the content that matters."

Rory smiled. That was what she needed to hear: rough, practical advice that wasn't sugar coated. "Thanks, Paris. You know I'm going to miss not having you around to toughen me up."

"I feel the same way about not having you around to calm me down and see the best in people."

"I guess we make a good team, huh?"

"I guess so. And Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck. You can do it. And you will do it."  
"Thanks Paris."

XXX

Lorelai crept up to the diner's door, she almost opened it but she backed away. Luke was talking on the phone and had his back to her. Lorelai looked at Luke, her soulmate. She knew she couldn't just walk away from him. And plus, he had the best food in town. Taking a deep breath she marched up to the door, opened it and said, "Hi Luke" trying to sound confident.

Luke hung up the phone, and spun around. His stubbled face blushed.

"L-L-Lorelai, I'll be right with you." He picked up a plate that had a burger and fries on it and walked over to the table where Kirk was sitting. Just before he reached the table he suddenly dropped the plate and it landed all over Kirk.

"Oh jeez Kirk I'm so sorry."

"Don't be mmm, this is great, cutting out the utensils: plate to mouth in one easy step." He slurred as he picked up some lettuce off his lap. Luke rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Lorelai.

"Yes Lorelai?" Luke looked even more nervous than Lorelai felt.

"I guess I just wanted to tell you that I'm in." Lorelai said before turning and walking out of the diner. Luke beamed.

"Caesar, mind the shop I'm heading out!" Luke yelled before chasing after Lorelai.

He caught up with her about a block down the street. "Lorelai, Lorelai!" Lorelai turned around, seeing that it was Luke she smiled her widest smile. She ran into Luke's arms. Luke picked her up off the ground and spun her around, he knew he looked cheesy but he just didn't care. He had his Lorelai. Lorelai couldn't stop laughing. Eventually Luke put her down. He looked into her blue eyes. "You know there's been something I've been meaning to ask." Lorelai looked at him

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

**A/N** Well there's my first attempt. What did you think? Also do you want Sookie's baby to be a girl or a boy? Who do you want to see Rory with? And most importantly, should Lorelai say yes?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai didn't answer straight away; she just stared at him with her big blue eyes. Luke panicked; he wasn't going to lose her again was he? "Ok Lorelai, I'm sorry that was moving too fast. I just got caught up in the moment and..."

"Yes!"

"I'm really sorry I shouldn't pressure you into this, you need to move at your own.."

"Yes, Luke yes."

"I totally understand."

"LUKE!"

"Huh, what did you say?"

"How are we going to be married if you don't listen to me? I said yes you crazy, amazing man."

Luke beamed and kissed her again.

When they finally broke apart, the couple realised they had attracted quite a crowd. Almost as big as the crowd that had assembled when April was doing her homework in Luke's diner for the first time. The memory hurt Lorelai, like someone had slapped her in the face. But she refused to let it bother her. They were going to work things out this time. She snapped back to reality when Luke started yelling.

"Ok you lot clear off. I mean it!" Although he tried to sound grumpy his smile betrayed him. Luke was ecstatic. That was obvious to anyone. Luke and Lorelai walked away and fortunately the crowd didn't follow them, although Miss Patty only stayed where she was because Babette held her back. Lorelai linked her fingers with Luke's and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So what are we going to toast with, Mr Burton?" Luke looked at her slyly.

"One please don't compare our relationship to Richard Burton and Elizabeth Taylor and two I've been saving a bottle of champagne in my fridge in case this very moment occurred again."

Lorelai was stunned "you saved a bottle of champagne?" she asked, close to tears. Any doubts she may have had before were long since dispersed. "You hate champagne." She hugged him tight.

Luke was flattered that Lorelai was so touched by this. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he had always loved her. And she was even more oblivious to the fact that so many men loved her, most of them richer and more sophisticated. But the amazing thing was, was that Lorelai Gilmore, the most perfect woman in the world had chosen him. Above all the others, despite all their differences, she chose him. Who wouldn't save a bottle of champagne for that? Eventually he replied, "Yeah I know, but at least it beats Zima."

XXX

When Lorelai had phoned Rory to tell her about Luke proposing, she was so happy for her. But now she was just homesick. She had always thought Lorelai would get married when she was there to help her with the preparations. And now she was probably not going to see much of her mum at all. She pulled out the metal rocket that Logan had sent her when he was in London. It was odd, she could have been engaged herself, and have someone there with her all the time. But she knew that it would never have worked out. Even as much as a year before they broke up she had known deep down that they weren't right together. She had been the most upset he had ever been when she suggested they take a boat and Logan knew that, but he hardly even tried to stop her. If he had cared he would have not let her do that.

With a sigh she opened her laptop to start writing on her article. While she was checking her emails she noticed she had one from one of Obama's campaign people with the updated schedule for the next four months. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw where they were going to be for the next two weeks: Philadelphia.

XXX

It was Friday afternoon. Lorelai was at the desk of the Dragonfly, staring at the phone.

"Hon, you have to tell them."

"You make it sound so easy when it isn't your parents" Lorelai snapped at Sookie.

"I'm just saying. Anyway if you take Luke to Friday night dinner you can use him as a buffer, especially since you don't have Rory. And besides your parents got used to Luke didn't they. They were going to buy you a house; they can't hate him that much."

"You're right, Sookie I'm sorry. And there's no way I'm going to leave it up till the last minute to tell Mum like I did with Max. That was _not_ good."

"Ok 3,2,1" Lorelai dialled the number "Hi Mum, it's Lorelai."

"Lorelai!" Emily Gilmore couldn't hide her delight at hearing from her daughter. She had been terrified that when Rory graduated she would hardly hear from Lorelai.

"How are you, Mum?"

"I'm well, thank you. I've hired a new maid, Gretchen. Madonna-Louise was useless. Couldn't make a bed to save herself."

"Well, good."

There was an awkward silence. She and Emily had had so many awkward silences over the years Lorelai was surprised that they were still awkward. You would think they would have become used to them by now.

"Was there anything else, Lorelai?" Emily who had been so excited before now sounded thoroughly impatient.

"Yes, actually there is. Well you know how Rory had a farewell party a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, it turns out that Luke organised it and, well, to make a long story short, we've made up again and we are now engaged!" Lorelai spoke very quickly, hoping that Emily would actually miss what she said.

"Really, Lorelai? Are you for real this time?" No such luck thought Lorelai.

"Yes Mum, we are."

"And you're not just lonely because Rory's gone?"

"No, Mum."

"Well do you know Lorelai, I'm proud of you. I've seen the sparks between you and that man"

"His name's Luke, Mum." Lorelai cut in

"Yes, you and Luke have loved each other for a long time. I've seen it. That's why I was so worried when the two of you got together. But now I've accepted it. I'm sure you can avoid him influencing you."

Lorelai was speechless. Which didn't happen very often. She supposed that was as close as she was going to get Emily to giving her blessing. It was certainly an improvement on convincing her ex to show up and cause her and Luke to split.

"Well um, thanks Mum." Lorelai said sarcastically. Even though she was sort of pleased with how the conversation had been, there was no way she was going to let Emily know that.

"You're welcome Lorelai" responded Emily, just as sarcastically. 'We will see the two of you tonight for dinner."

Lorelai gulped. She really should have double checked with Luke before making this phone call. She should have known how it was going to end.

"Yes, Mum."

"Excellent. I'll stock up on the beer."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. You had to hand it to Emily Gilmore, she was as passive aggressive as they come.

XXX

Philadelphia. Jess was in Philadelphia. He was the boy who had broken his heart. And she was the girl who had broken his a few years later. And now they were going to be in the same city for two weeks, provided he was still at Truncheon. Suddenly the idea of being on the road didn't seem so bad. She was about to email him when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal a tall, dark, and incredibly handsome guy. Rory was slightly creeped out, who was this guy? Why was he in her room? And how the heck did he make his hair fall perfectly like that?

"Rory Gilmore."

"That's me" squeaked Rory. She blushed as soon as she heard what she sounded like. Why did she never fail to embarrass herself?

"Thank goodness, it would be so embarrassing if I'd picked the wrong room."

"It would at that" agreed the younger Gilmore girl. She waited patiently for this new arrival to make the right move. He certainly was intriguing, if a little strange.

"I'm so sorry I should forgive myself. I'm Alec Turnbull, I'm on the campaign too and you and I are the only journalists in this hotel. I was just wondering if you fancied a bit of company. You know we can moan about how all the smart kids at the big papers get all the fancy stuff while we starving writers are so much more talented than them."

Rory chuckled at that.

"You're an online writer too?"

"Yep, I was after the Times internship but I didn't get it and I was so confident in myself I turned down approximately 10 other jobs."

"Ouch that's got to bite, you know I was the same: editor of my Varsity newspaper, straight A student. I thought the times would have me too. I turned down a job in Providence." Rory stunned herself at how open she was to Alec. She hadn't told anyone about this really apart from her family, Paris and Lane. But Alec had had similar experiences to her so that made it easier.

"Wow editor, good job. What uni was that for?"

"Yale"

"Yale? And they didn't give it to you? Man that bites. You know what, they were just intimidated: you were too good for them by far."

Rory blushed. "I've got to hand it to you Alec; you sure know how to give a pep talk."

"What can I say, I'm a man of many talents. Do you want to experience another of mine? It happens to be choosing restaurants. Are you keen?"

Rory thought that was just what she needed. She wasn't in a good space to deal with Jess, she would think about what she would do later.

"Keen as a bean."

"Ooh, the lady can rhyme, cute. If a bit cheesy."

"Yeah, I think my poetry skills may have been what kept me out of the Times." Wow, Rory thought, she had basically told this guy her life story and now she was joking about one of the most devastating things that had happened to her. This was weird: but a good weird.

XXX

Luke's truck pulled up outside the Gilmore mansion. The couple looked at each other, they really didn't want to go in. "I should touch up my makeup" Lorelai muttered.

"I would be just as keen to think up crazy excuses to stay out here longer but your parents are going to notice that we are out here and not in there, and I really, really do not want to make it any worse that it is already going to be."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. Luke sounded just like Rory!

"Ok Obi Wan, after you."

They walked up the driveway and Lorelai rang the doorbell. Emily answered it instead of the maid.

"Lorelai" Emily's voice was warm "please come in, and hello Luke" she said rather more formally.

"Hi Emily, I brought you some chocolates." Luke had heard Lorelai describe Logan do the same when he came around for dinner. He hoped it would work for him too.

"Why how thoughtful Luke and I must say I'm glad you took Richard's advice about the close razor shave, you look very sharp." Emily was speaking as though Luke was a child, and Lorelai was furious.

"Hey hon, why don't you pop into the living room, I want to talk to Mum by herself for a couple of seconds. Wedding stuff you know." Luke nodded and walked off.

"What is it Lorelai? This is exceedingly rude."

"Mum!" Lorelai half moaned and Emily saw that whatever Lorelai was about to say was serious.

"Yes?"

"I know Luke isn't your favourite person, but he is special to me. He is the love of my life. And you can be sure he'll stick around not like Christopher."

"Didn't the two of you break up several times?"

"Yes but the first time, well you know what happened. And the second time it was my decision. Mum Luke is loyal and faithful. And he's not weak like Chris. He built up that business from scratch. Chris had every possible thing handed to him on a plate and he still didn't have much success."

Emily had looked like she was about to argue but she softened. "Well ok I'll try. You never know it could come in useful having a diner owner in the family."

"That's the spirit Mum." Lorelai was stoked that Emily had come around so quickly. But she supposed that even though she didn't like Luke she had struggled her whole married life a mother in law who detested her. So at least she could sympathise with that.

They walked back into the living room where Luke was sitting very uncomfortably and looked relieved when Lorelai walked in. Lorelai came and sat by him. Emily smiled at them. Although her smile was slightly pained, at least she was trying.

"I don't think I thanked you enough for the chocolate before Luke, they really are my favourite."

Luke was stunned, was Emily Gilmore really being nice? "You're welcome Emily, thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"A pleasure Luke, now what would you like to drink?"

Lorelai watched this very forced conversation with delight. Even though Luke and Emily sounded like they were being tortured, at least they were both genuinely trying to be cordial.

Before long Richard came down the stairs, impeccably dressed as always in a grey suit and red bowtie. "Hello Lorelai, it's nice to see you." He said, completely ignoring Luke.

"Hi Dad, I'm great."

"Well good, shall we have dinner?" Richard turned on his heel and walked into the dining room.

"But Richard, dinner isn't ready; we haven't even had drinks yet!" Emily protested, but Richard seemed not to hear her. The maid came out to see what the problem was. Richard glared at her

"Greta, we would _very much_ like it if we could have dinner now." The maid looked absolutely terrified; she just nodded and sprinted out of the room.

"I thought her name was Gretchen" Lorelai whispered to Emily. She giggled.

Dinner was awful. Emily and Lorelai tried in vain to keep the conversation flowing and upbeat. They failed miserably. Whenever they tried to engage Richard in whatever it was that they were talking about they were met with a grumpy wall of silence. Luke was fairly quiet too. He saw Richard was mad and he knew that if he opened his mouth he would make everything a thousand times worse. So instead he just focused on ploughing through his food as fast as he could so that they would get out faster. After the main course Richard said

"Excuse me; I have a very important call to make."

Emily looked livid.

"Oh it had better be _very_ important Richard." Her voice was just above a whisper. Richard ignored her and walked up to his study.

"I'm sorry, we might have to miss dessert tonight, let me walk you to the door."

While they were in the foyer Lorelai turned to Emily. "Thank you for everything Mum."

"You're welcome Lorelai. I saw how upset you were when you and Luke split up. You two are meant to be together, no matter what I think. And your father will come around."

Then Lorelai did an extra-ordinary thing. She hugged her mother, properly.

XXX

The diner had been crazy busy all day. Al's Pancake World had recently hired Kirk to help design some new meals for the menu. So most of Al's usual customers were at Luke's, Luke was grateful that he had more customers, but he was even more grateful that Kirk did not come to the diner nearly as often. Just as he was making his way up to his apartment Lane called out: "Luke, phone for you!"

Luke groaned. His delivery guy had probably stuffed up again. He trudged back down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Luke, it's Richard Gilmore speaking."

"Mr Gilmore." Luke's voice was terse. He wasn't sure how to respond to his future father in law but he had tried the arse- kissing thing before and it didn't work.

"I know you don't like me and you think I don't like you. But I don't dislike you, Luke. I just don't want you hurting my daughter."

"Mr Gilmore, I would never do that."

"Wouldn't you? You gave her up, twice. That's twice her heart was broken. And she's my only child. I don't want her hurt. I want her to marry someone she can trust, someone who I can trust."

Now Luke was just mad. He didn't care what repercussions there would be, he was done pretending to respect Richard Gilmore.

"Look Richard. I. Love. Your. Daughter. I bought a house for her, I helped her with money for the inn. I have treated Rory almost as my own. Please understand, I love Lorelai. I know you don't have to accept us, but please, please don't interfere."

Richard was stunned. But in a good way. "Well, you know Luke. I'm impressed. I think that's the first time you've ever actually been properly honest with me. I appreciate it. Now would you like to have a game of golf on Friday?"

Luke was stunned by this rapid turnaround but he wasn't complaining.

"Actually Richard, while we're being honest. I'm not all that fond of golf. How about we do lunch instead?"

Richard chuckled. Underneath everything Luke Danes actually had a spine. He might not be so bad for Lorelai after all.

"It's a deal Luke."

XXX

Rory was enchanted with Alec but she still couldn't get Jess out of her mind. Alec had been funny and charming all night but he wasn't quite as, well deep or mysterious as Jess. When she got back to her hotel room she switched on her laptop and began to write an email to Jess.

**A/N** So due to popular demand, one Jess Mariano is back (well he might be, you'll just have to wait and see!) And Lorelai and Luke are back together, but it isn't going to be a smooth path to the wedding. Please review and tell me what you thought/ any suggestions. Thanks! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Happily Ever After? Chapter 3: And where you go, there too will I be**

_Dear Jess_

_How are you? I hope Truncheon is going well. You seemed really to be in your element when I saw you there. Wow, this is so weird emailing you like this, anyway Luke is really good. If you didn't know, he and Mum are engaged which is amazing. And Liz, TJ and Doula are all doing really well. But you probably know that too. And Stars Hollow in general is pretty good as far as I know. I'm just writing to say that I'm now a journalist(!) and working for an online magazine following Barak Obama on his campaign trail. It's hard work so far but it's good to be achieving my dream. You know I really wanted to thank you for helping me come back on track. You motivated me to rebuild my life and I don't think I ever thanked you, so thank you Jess, really. _

_Anyway Obama is heading to the mighty Philadelphia the day after tomorrow (as you probably know). And wherever Barak goes, I go too. So I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up. I really want to see you. _

_Best_

_Rory_

Jess Mariano stared at the screen of his laptop. He had read and re-read the email from Rory countless times and he still didn't know what to make of it. He had been head over heels in love with Rory when they were in high school. In fact the way he felt about her was so strong that it scared him so he ran away. There had been another couple of girls since Rory but he hadn't felt the same way about them. And even though Rory had used him a couple of years ago he thought he probably still loved her. But he was almost certain that she didn't love him. And to top it all off she was still probably with Logan. That was what scared him the most: he didn't want to get his hopes up only to discover she wasn't available. He closed his laptop without replying.

XXX

Rory woke up early on the day that the press was leaving for Philly. There was no way she was going to be one of the last on the bus again. Being the super organised girl that she was, Rory had already packed. She put her bags outside the door so the porter could take them and walked down to Alec's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She rolled her eyes and went downstairs to get them both coffees. When she returned Alec was up and sort of dressed. Well he had his shirt on back to front but Rory didn't say anything just in case he was trying to make some sort of statement.

"Mmmph" said Alec when he saw Rory. Rory laughed.

"You might at least pretend you're happy to see me, I come bearing gifts." Rory remarked as she waved the cappuccino under his nose.

"Ok, ok you're forgiven. Now give me the coffee, child."

Rory understood now why Alec's hair looked so good. He spent an eternity making sure it was perfect. He had more hair products than Rory and Lorelai had put together. By the time Alec was ready they were running late again. But luckily the bus was late too so when they got on they managed to find a couple of seats next to each other. It was so much nicer sharing the bus ride with someone, Rory thought to herself. She and Alec talked almost non-stop for the first four hours of the journey. Alec talked to her about his childhood. He was born in Iowa but he had spent numerous years overseas as his mother was a diplomat. All the travel had sparked an interest in journalism. Usually someone with this much life experience would have intimidated Rory because her life had been so unvaried. But she didn't feel intimidated by Alec and he never made her feel like she was in any way inferior to him. Rory's Proust didn't come out once.

In the afternoon they stopped for lunch. Alec had to call his friend Tim so Rory popped into an internet cafe. She checked her emails. There was the standard novel length one from Lorelai: she was going ring shopping that afternoon and was very excited. There were also emails from Paris, Lane and Olivia. There was nothing from Jess.

Rory had been too upset to get lunch so she had just gone back to the bus early. When Alec eventually came back on he looked happy.

"Hey Gilmore, I brought you some cake."

"Thanks, Alec but I'm not hungry." Rory mumbled: she winced when she heard herself. She sounded like a petulant three year old. But she didn't care. Jess was such a bad communicator; she wished that he would make the effort.

"Ok Rory, what's wrong?" Alec clearly thought Rory was acting like a three year old too. And he wasn't going to put up with it. Rory didn't want to lose her only friend on campaign.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you'll think I'm stupid."

XXX

Luke had thought about surprising Lorelai with the ring but he didn't want to get her the wrong one. Now that they were in the mall he was regretting his decision.

"What about this one Lorelai?"  
His fiancée looked at the white gold band with diamonds clustered around a sapphire. "Ooh it's pretty." She murmured.

"Lorelai you've been saying that about every ring we've seen, which one do you want? I want the one you choose to be special."

"But they're all pretty and seriously Luke anything from you is special."

"Ok, ok why don't we take a break and get a drink."

"Sounds good."

The couple found a cafe and chose a table. After they had ordered, a bunch of teenagers still in their school uniforms walked past the shop, reminding Lorelai of April. That little girl had caused so many problems. It annoyed her that Luke and Anna would not let her have a role in April's life. She obviously didn't want to take Anna's place but not letting Lorelai see Anna at all was like not letting Luke see Rory. And by keeping April away made Lorelai feel that she was being shut out of a big part of Luke's life, and that in turn made her feel that he wasn't 100% into their relationship. She decided she needed to say something to her fiancé.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"April"

Luke looked shocked. Then he looked angry. Lorelai felt guilty for putting him on the spot, but this had to be brought up at some stage and now was as good a time as any.

"Do we have to discuss this now?"

"Yes Luke. We need to sort something out, please. We can't let the situation get between us like it did last time."

"My daughter isn't 'a situation' she's a real person and she has needs and dreams like everyone else!"

"I know I'm sorry that was insensitive."

Luke softened. He loved Lorelai more than life and he knew that if he continued to separate Lorelai and April he would be being unfair on both of them because he wouldn't be letting either of them fully into his life. He was just the sort of guy who didn't like being put on the spot. But as Lorelai had often said the things you don't like to do will always come around eventually.

"No, you're right you and April deserve better than being hidden from each other. The next time April and I hang out you're coming too." Lorelai held Luke's hand over the table. She was so happy; it was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She suddenly had an idea that might make Luke happy

"Why don't we get Liz to design the ring?"

"Really, you'd want that?" Luke was so pleased. He loved the idea. It would symbolise the binding of their two families.

"I'd love that."

XXX

When Rory finished telling Alec the whole sorry story of her and Jess, he was silent for a few seconds. Rory could see that he didn't want to offend her or send her on the wrong track.

"Wow Rory, the two of you have had some history."

"You could say that. But he's always been this possibility for me. It's just that we've never been on the same page as each other you know."

Alec looked at Rory "I think you should go for this. If you don't you'll regret it, it's fair enough that he isn't replying to you I guess but I'm sure if you see him face to face and explain everything he'll at least understand you."

"And I can't not try" Rory agreed "I'd feel horrible if I was in town and I didn't see him."

"Atta girl, _now _do you feel like cake?"

"I always feel like cake!"

At their next stop they were told to meet in a meeting room in the bus station. The lady who was coordinating the press came to the front of the room.

"Now as you are all aware we will be in Philadelphia for two weeks. This is a long time and to cut costs we have decided to put you all in one hotel, and you will be in a suite: the suite will have two bedrooms and a shared bathroom and living room. I know this may not sound ideal at the moment but on past campaigns everyone has had a great time and it's an excellent way to get to know other writers."

Rory groaned to herself. She hoped it wouldn't be like college again, especially in her fresher year where Paris and the others fought all the time. But at least they got separate rooms.

"You will be sorted alphabetically. If you line up here I can give you your room number and the name of your suitemate."

Rory's suitemate was someone called Bertha Gilchrist. She was glad she had a girl; she didn't want a boy mucking up her bathroom. When they got back on the bus a young blonde woman came over to her and Alec.

"Hi, the coordinator told me that you were Rory Gilmore. I'm Bertha your suitemate."

"Oh hi Bertha, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, I just thought I'd pop over and introduce myself so that we know each other and stuff beforehand."

Rory noticed that Alec had turned a very deep shade of pink "Oh, Bertha this is my friend Alec, he's an online reporter."

Bertha beamed at Alec and Rory now realised why Bertha had come over to introduce herself. This was going to be interesting. Finally Alec spoke

"Yeah hi Bertha, sorry I've just got to listen to a recording." He said as he pulled out his headphones. With a shock Rory realised that he was actually going to put them in. And everyone knew he was lying, what the heck would he have recorded?

Bertha looked deflated "oh well it was nice meeting you Rory" she said and walked off.

"Alec! Why were you so mean to that poor girl?"

Alec blushed even deeper. "Did I sound mean? Oh no she'll hate me now."

"Oh, you like her?" Rory was excited, she loved playing matchmaker and she hadn't had an opportunity since the days of high school when Lane needed her.

"N-n-no" lied Alec.

Rory rolled her eyes.

XXX

Jess had had a long day at work. The realisation that he and Rory would be in the same city had made him very distracted. He knew without a doubt now that he still loved that girl. He also didn't care if she was still with Logan; he knew that he had to see her. He dialled the number he had got off Luke a while back, hoping that it would work.

Rory's cell rang in her hotel room, she didn't recognise the number.

"Hello"

"Rory, it's Jess." Wow three words and her knees already felt like jelly.

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"Good thanks, I'm sorry I didn't reply to your email earlier. I wasn't sure how to reply."

"I understand" Rory bit her lip, wondering how to proceed. She knew Jess had matured a lot since they last went out but she didn't want to scare him. After all, he did have a disturbing habit of running away. "Jess, do you want to meet up?" She hoped that sounded casual enough for him.

"Yes Rory, I wouldn't have rung you otherwise."

Fair enough, Rory thought mentally.

"Ok, um great how about you pick me up at 11 tomorrow and you can take me to the best coffee in town and then I can say how much better Luke's is."

"Good, see you then."

XXX

Luke rang the Nardini household, Anna answered. "It's Luke, Anna. I just wanted to run something by you."

"Of course" Anna said in her slightly snarky voice that really meant, 'why are you bothering me?' Luke rolled his eyes. Anna was a great person; she just came off a bit strong sometimes. She was especially edgy when it came to her daughter.

"Lorelai and I are engaged, again."

"That's great Luke. I know you didn't think I liked her, but she's great for you I was just worried about leaving Anna unsupervised with someone I didn't know it was nothing personal."

"Well good, anyway I was just wondering if the next time I see April if it would be ok if Lorelai came along? And that Lorelai be a part of April's life. Now I know you're worried about April hurting if me and Lorelai break up but to be honest April is 14 she's old enough to cope and people come and go from people's lives all the time."

Anna sighed. She knew this would come up eventually. And Luke was completely right. She had just been threatened by Lorelai which was ridiculous. Lorelai was a solo parent herself and because of that she would never try to break the bond between mother and daughter.

"Yes, Luke. I think that's fine, good even. You deserve to be happy and it's not fair on either April or Lorelai to be kept from each other, they might feel like you were blocking them out"

"Huh, that's what Lorelai said."

"Well great minds do think alike, bye Luke."

**A/N** sorry that this chapter didn't have much happening in it, I wanted to set the scene a bit. And I hope Alec and Bertha weren't too boring. I need them for later. Next chapter will have some drama for Jess and Rory and some huge issues for Lorelai and Luke. Please let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see happen. Thanks! X


	4. Chapter 4

**HEA: Chapter Four: love does not alter where it alteration finds**

Jess Mariano parked his beaten up car as near as he could to Rory's hotel. He could afford a nicer car but he had put so much love, effort and money into this one to let it go. He had spent the last night unable to sleep: he was so excited and nervous. He couldn't believe that he was still ready to put his heart on the line for a girl who might not even be available. In fact, he couldn't believe he was putting his heart on the line at all. But it was Rory Gilmore, his Rory Gilmore.

Bertha had got back late last night so Rory decided to go down to the foyer so she didn't wake her. She saw Jess's car pull up. It looked so out of place near the fancy hotel, but that was Jess. He couldn't care less about what others thought of him. It was refreshing.

And then Jess stepped out of his car. Rory's breath caught in her throat. He looked the same as he always had with his curly black hair and slightly sarcastic look. But Rory felt like she was seeing him for the first time again. She saw the intelligent, scarred, ambitious boy who she had fallen in love with, but now he was also a sensitive man too, underneath everything. He walked into the foyer and his face lit up when he saw her. He actually beamed.

"Rory." So much emotion was conveyed in that one word. Rory walked over and gave him a friendly hug.

"Let's go find us some coffee."

XXX

Luke had made good on his promise to let Lorelai bond with April. In fact he had been so determined that he had arranged something for today, only a couple of days after their conversation. Luke was going to take April swimming and then the three of them were going out on the lake on Luke's newly finished boat. Lorelai liked the concept of the bonding but on a boat, seriously? At least she had her fishing outfit she had bought for her date with Alex. Luke had mocked her incessantly about it when she bought it, she couldn't wait to see Luke's reaction when she wore it again.

Luke and April came through the hallway. April talking a mile a minute and Luke nodding and occasionally uttering one syllable. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had such an amazing daughter. Lorelai came downstairs to greet the pair and Luke gave a double take when he saw what his fiancée was wearing.

"Lorelai, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes, don't you love how I look like a serious fisherwoman?"

Luke rolled his eyes and April giggled.

"I think that's a very noble effort Lorelai and hey if you're going to torture and suffocate fish you may as well look awesome while you do it."

Lorelai was a bit disgusted by April's comment but she wasn't a girl to turn down a compliment when it came her way.

"Thanks April, we should get you a matching one!" Lorelai realised that she had overstepped, she didn't want to sound like she was trying to be April's mum. But luckily neither Luke nor April seemed to mind.

"Sure, anything to antagonise Luke, I'm sure Mum would be keen too!"

Luke just groaned. "All right you two, get in the truck before I lose the will to live."

Lorelai gave April a surreptitious wink "well with a personality like that it's no wonder he's got girls chasing after him left right and centre." She whispered.

April giggled.

"Are you talking about me?" Luke grumbled

"No" April and Lorelai chorused in unison.

Lorelai smiled, this was going so much better than she thought it would ever have. She looked at Luke who smiled back at her. She could tell he was thinking the same thing.

XXX

The cafe was almost empty. Rory was glad; it made it much easier to talk. Well it made it less difficult to talk. She and Jess were struggling to find anything to say. Neither of them was particularly talkative and the difficulty of the situation was just making things even worse. Rory decided to speak up, she knew that Jess probably wouldn't. In most people that would have annoyed her but not with Jess, in fact it was refreshing. Logan had always been the talker in their relationship.

"So how's truncheon?" Rory cringed at how clichéd her question was. So much for going to an Ivy League school and being a journalist! But Jess didn't seem to mind

"It's really great Rory. I think I kind of found myself. I know that sounds lame and cheesy but it's true."

"That's not lame at all Jess. It's amazing that you've managed to build something from scratch and that you love your job. How many people can say that?"

Jess laughed, "Well you could! You seem to love this tour."

Rory wasn't quite sure how to answer that. She loved the excitement of the job but she knew that it would wear off eventually. But the campaign wasn't something she was passionate about. She really wanted to be overseas, or at least go undercover and unearth some big crime ring: maybe a white slavery group or something. She really wanted to make a difference to everyday people.

Jess had noticed that Rory had gone silent "You do love this, don't you?"

"I love parts of it. But I can't see myself doing this forever. I want to make a difference, a real difference."

"You will"

"But I don't know, my pieces so far haven't really been noticed by anyone and"

"Rory, you will."

Rory smiled, Jess was one for pep talks not that he would ever admit it. She had forgotten that.

Jess decided now was time to ask the question he had wanted to ask ever since he had received Rory's email.

"So Rory, are you still with Logan?" He was shocked that he managed to say Logan's name without sounding bitter. He had really not like that guy.

"We uh broke up. It happened at my graduation actually." Rory looked close to tears and Jess came round to her side of the table and put his arm around her. Rory lent her head on his shoulder. Having Jess next to her made everything seem ok, she realised that she hadn't made a mistake turning Logan down and that there were other guys in the sea. More specifically there was _this_ guy in the sea. The two of them sat there for awhile in companionable silence, their coffee's getting cold and their food untouched. Then they looked at each other, their feelings they had had when they were sixteen completely reignited. Jess kissed her.

XXX

The fishing trip had been a success. Lorelai and April had sat on the deck and discussed what April wanted to be when she grew up – she was tossing up between a medical laboratory scientist and a marine biologist. And Luke had caught some fish, so everyone was happy. They watched a movie and Lorelai felt that the whole day had gone superbly; except for when they dropped April off she looked close to tears. She had hugged them both, which was uncharacteristic. April rarely hugged anyone.

"It was so nice getting to know you properly Lorelai" she almost sobbed into Lorelai's fishing jacket. Lorelai hugged the teenager who was like Rory in many ways. "Back at you, hun" Lorelai was very confused. Then April went to hug Luke

"It was so good to see you today Dad." She looked like she didn't want to let go. Lorelai just assumed that she was feeling a little insecure but when April had gone back into the house Luke looked stunned. Lorelai looked at him questioningly

"That's the first time she's ever called me Dad." Luke muttered.

XXX

Eventually Rory and Jess decided to leave. They were both incredibly happy. Rory felt that even if her pieces didn't get any recognition at all this trip to Philly had been worth it. Rory and Jess linked hands as they walked down to the corridor to her room. Rory turned the key and the door swung open. But her shoelace came undone so she bent down to tie it up. She heard Jess swear.

"Screw you Rory why do you always string me along?" He muttered as he turned around and walked down the hall.

Rory looked up. There in her shared lounge was Alec, naked except for a towel and holding a bunch of flowers. He looked utterly baffled. This was getting more confusing by the minute.

"What the heck Alec? You couldn't take a shower in your own room." Rory yelled. Why did she always have to deal with naked boys? She slammed the door on Alec and ran after Jess.

"Wait I can explain"

Jess stopped and turned. The look on his face was not angry, he just looked very hurt.

"Oh really, why was there a naked guy in your room who looked very comfortable?"

"Well I don't know why Alec was there."

"Oh, so you do know him."

"Well yes, but that's not the point he's just a friend."

"Oh right, yes I often lounge around in a towel in my female friends' houses"

Alec came sprinting down the hall, desperately trying to hold onto his towel which looked dangerously close to falling off. "Guys, wait this isn't what you think it is."

Jess rolled his eyes. Rory was certainly good at creating a spectacle wherever she went.

"Really, can pretty boy fix this?" Jess said in a high pitched voice.

"Jess, please!"

"Oh yeah take his side, I'm sure he can explain everything since he's so smart being a big reporter and all." Jess had resorted to his baby voice now.

"Seriously are you three? Give me a chance!" Rory shouted

"You seem to think I'm as easily fooled as a three year old that's for sure." Jess snapped back.

"HELLO would the two of you please stop arguing I'm standing in a towel in the middle of a fancy hotel just to make sure that you two have a fighting chance at being together so SHUT UP and hear me out."

Jess and Rory both blushed. Alec was being awfully decent, well not in the way he was dressed obviously.

"Sorry" they muttered in unison.

Then to Rory and Jess's immense surprise Bertha came out of the suite, she was dressed but she had clearly just come out of the shower because there was a towel wrapped around her head.

"Rory isn't the only one with a key to that joint lounge" Bertha said in a matter of fact voice. "And she also isn't the only one starting a new relationship." Bertha and Alec looked at each other in a thoroughly sickening way.

"Oh, um right."  
"Sorry about that"

"We'll ah just be going out for a while then." Rory muttered awkwardly as Bertha and Alec burst out laughing.

"No Rory, Jess stay we need to celebrate."

Rory looked at them in horror "please tell me the two of you aren't engaged!"

Alec looked absolutely terrified and Jess burst out laughing. Before any more tension could amount between the guys Bertha quickly cut in:

"No nothing like that, those flowers in the longue they're from Obama's personal secretary. He's noticed you articles and he wants to do a one on one interview. The secretary even left a message on our phone mentioning something about giving a little speech. She really liked your idea of giving voiceless people a voice."

Rory squealed and went to hug Bertha.

"Good thing you wore those impractical heels on your first day then wasn't it Gilmore?"

XXX

Lorelai had just got off the phone with Rory. She was so proud of her daughter. Hardly three weeks into her new job and she was already noticed. She wasn't surprised though, Rory was destined for greatness although she had no idea herself. The phone rang again

"Hello"

"Hi Lorelai it's Anna Nardini is Luke in?"

Lorelai's heart sank, she knew today had been too good to be true.

"Sure thing I'll just get him for you." Lorelai did her best to sound friendly but she was sure that she came across as an uptight cow. Oh well nothing could be done about that now. She doubted that she and Anna would ever truly get along: she still partially blamed Anna for her break up with Luke. She handed the phone over to Luke.

Luke felt the same way Lorelai did: something must be wrong. It was highly unlikely that Anna would call simply to say thanks for looking after April for a day.

"Luke how are you, thanks for looking after April she had a great time today." Anna managed to convey the opposite meaning in her compliment. Her ability to do that always amazed Luke.

"Anytime Anna, I mean it."

"Yes. Anyway I'm just calling to say that my store has been such a big success I'm thinking of franchising."

"Wow, congratulations." Luke meant that from the bottom of his heart. He had seen Lorelai raise Rory on her own and he knew how hard it was to own a business and be a single parent.

"Thanks Luke, anyway my new store is going to be in Chicago" Luke's heart jumped to his mouth. Anna couldn't do this, not now.

"C-c-Chicago?"

"Yes, April and I will be leaving next Monday."

"But that's only a week, Anna why didn't you tell me sooner? How could you take my daughter away from me!"

"To be honest Luke I think this is best, and you have Lorelai now. April won't get your full attention, and Chicago has some excellent schools."

"So does Hartford"

"Look, Luke I am touched about your concern but honestly this is for the best, I mean you haven't known April all that long. The two of you will cope."

Luke fought down the urge to scream at his ex

"Will I at least get to see her on holidays?"

Anna didn't say anything for awhile "we'll see" she murmured. Luke hung up the phone, and then he kicked a chair and yelled "damn!"

Lorelai walked in "What's going on hun?" Luke looked at his fiancée. This hurt so much; he didn't know how to cope. "She's taking April" he managed to mutter. Lorelai walked over to him. He knew that she would smother him and he couldn't deal with that right now. He needed space to think. As much as he loved Lorelai, he knew that she couldn't help him with this. He went into the foyer and put his coat on.

"I'll be back soon, don't wait up for me, and don't follow me." He kissed Lorelai on the cheek and walked out the door.

Once the door closed behind him Lorelai burst into tears.

**A/N** so there is the promised drama, but don't worry it gets more intense! Sorry I took so long to update, uni has been crazy busy the past few weeks. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It was the best of times; it was the worst of times.**

The world had ended. Lorelai couldn't control her tears: she had never been able to. Lorelai was an incredibly strong woman but when she fell, she fell hard. She knew she couldn't chase after Luke and that hurt more than anything. She somehow managed to stumble over the phone. She dialled Rory's number.

XXX

The mini-party to celebrate Rory's success was going very well. Bertha and Alec were in good spirits for obvious reasons and Jess was just happy that Rory was happy. Rory had put the Bangles on, very loudly. But the other three were too tipsy to complain, and besides it was Rory's night. Alec was a couple of drinks ahead of the others and he tapped the side of the glass in preparation for an impromptu speech when Rory's phone rang. Rory looked at it for awhile, confused. Then she realised her mother was calling. She answered the phone

"Mumeee!" She said in a high pitched voice, she must have sounded like a complete moron but she was too excited to care.

"Rory?" Lorelai mumbled through her tears. Rory snapped back to reality instantly: something was wrong. Jess saw Rory go very still and he turned the music off and shushed the others.

"Mum, what's wrong." Lorelai didn't answer.

"Mum, please talk to me."

"Luke's gone" Those two words broke Rory's heart. Her Mum and Luke had had more drama than a Mills & Boon novel.

"Oh Mum, why? What happened?" Rory asked her gently and Lorelai told her the whole story about how someone, she presumed Anna, was taking April away and how Luke had just left the house and told her not to follow him. Lorelai started crying again and Rory just waited for her Mum to come around. She didn't say anything but she knew that Lorelai would be comforted by the fact she was just listening on the other end. Finally Lorelai felt good enough to let Rory go.

When she hung up Rory put her coat on "I need to go to Stars Hollow!" She said to no one in particular.

"Rory, what happened?" Alec looked confused.

"My Mum and her fiancé had a fight I need to be with her."

Jess suddenly looked very angry. "What did Luke do?"

"He found out that Anna's taking April away and now he's gone somewhere and told Mum not to follow" Rory spoke quickly "look Jess I really need to go, can I borrow your car?"

"No."

"What? Please I'll give you petrol money"

"You're not going anywhere. You have just been noticed by the man who will probably be the next president. You are not going to pass this opportunity up."

Rory glared at him.

"He's right you know" Alec chipped in. Alec and Jess smiled at each other.

"But Jess, this is family! Mum loves Luke and she's really hit rock bottom here." Jess didn't look like he was close to giving in.

"Fine, you know what I'll just bus back, screw you all."

Rory made her way over to the door but Bertha got there before her.

"Not you too!"

"Rory listen just because you're staying here doesn't mean you can't help"

Rory crossed her arms "I'm listening"

Jess smiled "Luke said that Lorelai couldn't follow him, but he said nothing about the whole town following him" Rory ran over to hug Jess. "Ah now you're not so keen to murder me."

"You're not such a dumb guy Jess Mariano."

"Wow such a compliment!"

XXX

Jess's plan had been immensely successful. Within half an hour Sookie, Jackson, Babette, Morey, Miss Patty, Lane, Kirk, Andrew, Liz, TJ and Taylor had been called and were heading out looking for one Luke Danes. Zach was out at band practice so she had to take the twins out in their ridiculous tandem stroller. She silently cursed Zach for having the car, she looked ridiculous and she couldn't get very far. Suddenly a very angry Mrs Kim came running down the street toward her

"Lane! What are you doing taking two young boys out in the cold on a night like this?"

Lane tried to think of a witty and convincing lie. But she had never been able to trick Mrs Kim, she didn't think _anyone _had that power. "Ah we are just going for a walk Mamma"

"A walk?"

"Yes a walk, and excuse me I need to finish my walk."

"Where are you walking to?"

"Pardon?"

"Where are you walking to? I'll come with you. Young boys should get to know their grandmothers." Lane groaned inwardly. What was the point of moving out of home and being a mature adult if you couldn't even walk down the street with your mother stalking you?

"Ok Mamma, don't say anything mean, but Luke and Lorelai have had a fight and Luke has run away. So the town is out looking for him."

"That is not good."

"No Mamma but people fight all the time, please don't look down on them."

"No Lane I know people fight all the time I'm not stupid I mean it is not good that he ran off he should not do that. Lorelai is a good woman."

Lane looked at her mother, shocked. This was the first time she had heard her mother say anything positive about Lorelai.

"You know, Lane I think I saw Luke before. Come we'll get the car."

Mrs Kim marched off and Lane watched in admiration.

"Lane, come!"

XXX

Anna Nardini was packing up her bedroom. She was so excited about her new business venture; Chicago had so many more opportunities, especially for a bright girl like April. Anna was just about to check on April and make sure she wasn't reading again after her bedtime when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Anna?"

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Rory Gilmore. I'm Lorelai Gilmore's daughter."

Anna did not have a good feeling about this "Nice to meet you Rory, I'm actually a little busy at the moment so is this urgent?"

"I'm afraid it's important Anna. I just wanted to tell you that I think you are making a mistake in the way you are keeping April from Luke and Luke from April."

"Well you're entitled to your opinion Rory but you don't know what you're talking about."

Rory was done being nice. Her Mum was hurt and this lady had a big part to play in it. "Don't I? I was raised by a single mother. She is my best friend and she has given me everything I have ever needed. My father was AWOL for most of my life and when he did turn up he was filled with promises that he never fulfilled. I'm not saying that you can't provide for April without Luke but I'm saying that I would give anything to have my Dad wanting to be as involved in my life as Luke wants to be in April's."

"Thank you for your opinion Rory" Anna said in a much softer voice. "I don't really know how this concerns you but really, it's good to hear from someone raised by a single parent."

"Anytime Anna" Rory hung up, thoroughly confused. That Anna Nardini was a peculiar woman; her emotions went up and down more frequently than a roller coaster.

XXX

Lane had never been more bemused in her entire life. Mrs Kim was driving super fast and they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Then Lane saw a small pub in the distance, it was an old place that had looked like it had seen better days. It had Luke's truck parked outside of it.

"Mamma, how did you know?"

"I guessed."

"Oh, ok – um shall I come in?"

"No stay here with the boys I don't want to scare them when I talk to Luke. Play them some of yours and Zach's new album" Mrs Kim said as she got out of the car. My how far we've come Lane thought to herself.

The pub's door swung open "Luke Danes!" Mrs Kim yelled in her most terrifying voice.

Luke turned around startled: of all the people he had expected to find him Mrs Kim was definitely not on the list. The short woman stormed up to the counter and came to stand an inch from Luke. He was terrified. "Y-yes Mrs Kim?"

"Why did you leave Lorelai?"

"Well I didn't leave her Mrs Kim we just had a little fight that's all."

"Really? Then why are you miles out of town in a filthy little pub? You were at home with your fiancée then you left. That is leaving."

"In fairness Mrs Kim, I've only been away a couple of hours."

"So far, but you would have been away longer."

"Yes but-"

"DO NOT interrupt me. You are a good man Luke, and Lorelai is a good woman. She deserves a good person to be with her. She works hard and cares for her child. And you repay her by just _running away_ like some sort of _quitter._ You are not a quitter Luke and you are coming home RIGHT NOW."

"Mrs Kim, I don't think you understand."

"You love Lorelai?"

"Yes"

"And you ran away"

"Yes but- "

"Then I understand. You are coming with me right now."

Luke knew a lost battle when he saw one.

"Yes Mrs Kim."

"Good boy"

Luke and Mrs Kim came out of the pub. Luke made towards his truck. "No Luke you are coming with me in the car. We will get the truck later" Luke just shrugged. This night was so weird he figured it was just best to go with the flow. He clambered into the passenger seat. "Hi Lane"

"How's it going Luke?" Lane said as though there was nothing weird about this at all

"Not too bad thanks"

Mrs Kim got into the driver's seat "no talking Luke you just sit there and think about what you've done."

Lane winked at Luke and for the first time that night he felt like laughing.

Once Mrs Kim had dropped him off at Lorelai's Luke's phone rang. It was Anna. "Listen Luke, I was harsh before. I want you and April to have a relationship – and I am grateful that you want that too. I promise I won't keep her from you. But we are still going to go to Chicago."

"Thanks Anna" Luke hung up and knocked on the door. There was no answer. After she had finished talking to Rory, Lorelai had snuggled up on the couch and fallen asleep. Luke knocked again and then realised he had a key. He opened the door, saw Lorelai fast asleep and put a blanket over her. Then he got the squabs from the other chair and arranged them on the floor. He wrote a note to Lorelai and then went to sleep on the squabs. All the time his hand was holding hers.

XXX

Rory woke up early the next morning. She had her big interview with Obama and she was so nervous that she didn't even think she could drink coffee which was a first for her. She had been going over and over questions the night before none of them seemed original or probing. She was sure she was going to be a failure. Learning from experience Rory put on some smaller heels: she _really_ did not want to trip up in front of the senator, a pencil skirt and a deep blue blouse.

"You look perfect" Bertha said as she finished doing Rory's hair.

"I can't do this Bertha, I'll embarrass myself and I won't think of anything and I'll waste his time and I'll be a failure and then I'll have to become a taxi driver because no-one will hire me as a journalist."

"I'll still be your friend"

"Aww shucks"

"As long as you give me free taxi rides." Bertha quipped.

Rory poked out her tongue at her friend.

XXX

Lorelai woke up confused. The room she was in wasn't her bedroom. Then with a start she realised she was in the longue and she was in the longue because Luke had run away. The next thing she noticed was that someone had put something in her had. It was a letter. And then she realised that Luke was on her floor. She wasn't sure what to think, instead of waking him she decided to read the letter.

_Dear Lorelai_

_I'm so, so sorry about last night. I am a runner and I don't deserve you: as Mrs Kim has told me several times (a whole other story that I will tell you and we can both hopefully laugh about when you forgive me, if you forgive me.)You are my soul mate but April is my daughter and after you she is the most important person in my life. I was trapped and I had to run. But I promise it will never happen again. I am __all__ in – if you are. Next time I promise that if I need to run you're coming with me. _

_All my love,_

_Luke_

_PS what were you thinking sleeping without a blanket you could have gotten sick!_

Lorelai folded the letter back up. It wasn't Shakespeare but Luke seemed like he really was sorry. She nudged him with her foot. "Luke, wake up." Luke groaned. She nudged him again.

"What the- oh Lorelai I am so, so sorry."

Lorelai stared at him, she had already forgiven him in her head but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Uh-huh wow you said a sentence, good effort."

"Well maybe this will be a better effort for you. April is moving to Chicago. Anna finally relented and it looks like I'll have partial custody: I am thinking about getting an apartment there just maybe to have on the weekends or something – I want you to help me choose it, you're going to be April's stepmother soon after all."

"Am I Luke, really?"

"Yes there is no way we are postponing the wedding."

"And why should I believe that?"

"Because of this" He pulled out the ring that Liz had designed it was white gold with a sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"And because of this, this is a calendar with all the possible dates I think will work for the wedding. Although to be honest I just want to be married to you. I don't give a damn where or when."

Lorelai was silent for awhile

"Say something, please."

"You really should have shown the ring and the calendar the other way around."

"Well you're the one with the organisational skills; I flip burgers for a living. But seriously Lorelai does that mean you've forgiven me?"

"Yes" Lorelai whispered before she kissed him. "But only because you make the best coffee in town."

"Is that a hint?"

"You bet it is."

XXX

The interview hadn't gone nearly as badly as Rory had feared it would. Mr Obama had been very welcoming and insisted that she call him Barak. She hadn't tripped and they had a very interesting discussion about the new healthcare proposals. However she was very relieved when it was all over. When she got back to the hotel her new itinerary was waiting for her. The stay in Philadelphia had been extended for a further week. Then they were going to spend two weeks in San Francisco before Christmas: where everyone got two weeks off. When she told Jess he surprised her by saying

"I'm coming back to Stars Hollow with you over Christmas."

"That's a good idea, I mean pretty much your whole family is there now and I bet Luke wants to see you.

"No Rory what I meant is that I'm coming back there _with you_ as in I'm coming back as your boyfriend."

Rory couldn't help but smile. "Really?" She asked in a shy, quiet voice. "Is that what we are?"

"Seems to me" Jess said with a shrug.

Rory beamed and went over to hug Jess "You've never referred to yourself as my boyfriend before."

"What can I say? I'm a slow learner."

"Well some girls like it slow."

"Rory Gilmore, how dirty of you I'm an impressionable young artist you could damage my delicate intellect."

XXX

"So tell me everything" Sookie whispered.

"There's not that much to tell" Lorelai whispered back "he mysteriously came back in the middle of the night and wrote me a note, then we talked and I realised that he was way more committed than last time so I decided to forgive him."

"That's great Lorelai" Sookie said as she looked around Luke's diner. "Where is Luke anyway?"

"I think he's out back, anyway there was something mysterious in Luke's letter?"

Sookie raised her eyebrows "really? Go on."

"Well he said something about Mrs Kim."

"Oh you haven't caught up yet, it's quite the story around town." Sookie filled her in on the events of the previous 48 hours.

When she had finished Lorelai said "that is so amazing! Who'da thunk it? Do you want a muffin?"

"Yes please" Sookie squeaked, her forehead was sweaty.

"Honey are you ok?"

Sookie didn't reply

"Sookie are you ok?"

"I think number three is coming."

**A/N **Sorry about this chapter, it was super rushed. What did you think? Also name suggestions for Sookie and Jackson's baby would be much appreciated, ta! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Beginnings**

Sookie was heaving and Lorelai was panicking – she was never good in a crisis. "What's going on?" Luke asked when he emerged from behind the counter.

"Baby's...coming." Sookie managed to splutter. Lorelai managed to calm herself and grip Sookie's arm.

"Ok hun; let's get you to the hospital, 1-2-3 up."

"Do you need anything?" Luke called after them, he felt so useless, and he hated to feel useless.

"Could you call Jackson for us?" Lorelai asked. She could have easily called Jackson herself but she knew Luke would want to feel like he was helping in some way. One of the many things she loved about him.

Luke nodded and pulled his phone so hard the cord almost broke. "Jackson, Sookie's in labour."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I just need to find her hospital bag. Damn it where did I put it? Oh it's behind the couch. Ok Davy, Martha coming we're going to Grandma's house. Get in the car."

Luke listened to all this, unsure of whether he should hang up or not.

"Damn!" Jackson yelled and Luke pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Sookie has the car! I have to be at the hospital with her!"

"Jackson calm down, I'm coming."

The hospital was horrible at first. Everyone hated hospitals but Luke hated them more than your average guy on the street. The smell of antiseptic everywhere really got to him and some of the sights were disgusting and others were downright depressing. The maternity ward was different though. Any tears shed here were tears of joy and there was a general feeling of hope in the air. Luke managed to drop Jackson off in time for him to hold Sookie's hand. When Sookie was pregnant with Davy Jackson had been adamant that he would wait outside the room, pacing nervously like they did in the old days. He had regretted it ever since and now he insisted on being present. Luke felt terribly guilty when Jackson rushed to Sookie's side and held her hand, and then wince when Sookie squeezed it. He hadn't been there for April and Anna when they had needed him. He had missed out on so many experiences with his daughter and he knew that he couldn't do that anymore. He needed to be near April.

Lorelai strolled down the corridor with two cups of coffee. "How are you holding up? I know hospitals suck for you."

"It's not so bad this time, listen Lorelai can I talk to you a minute."

"You're talking to me now."

"Please?"  
Lorelai sat down and looked at her fiancé. Luke cleared his throat; he wasn't sure how to put this. "This here, Sookie and Jackson and the baby, they're a family. April is my family and I want to be more involved, you know how I mentioned this before well I am certain I'm going to get an apartment in Chicago for the weekends and I might even stay there for a week or so at a time. There is no way I'm going to miss any more of my daughter than I already have. I still love you and want to share my life with you but we might be in Chicago a bit more than I thought."

Lorelai hugged Luke

"We'll be in Chicago as much as you want; in fact we should really get on to picking out apartments. I know how fussy you'll be." She said teasingly.

"Well as long as I can put my Grandma's bedroom suite in it I don't really mind." Luke deadpanned

"Oh bite your tongue."

Jackson came out of the delivery room beaming "It's a boy!"

"Oh Jackson, a little boy!" Lorelai came over to hug her friend "what's he like?"

"Gorgeous, perfect. We are going to name him Jonathan but we'll call him Johnnie for short."

XXX

After a lot of effort Rory had managed to publish her interview online. It had been hard because Obama had been so in depth and interesting, not like some people who she had interviewed where it took ten minutes before something even remotely interesting came out of their mouth. She was relatively pleased with the result and so was her editor. Her phone rang, waking her up. She groaned and looked at her bedside clock. It was only 6.30 in the morning. She answered just in case it was her Mum.

"Hello, Rory speaking"

"Oh Rory, good now we were very impressed with your article and I was wondering how much you were offering for the rights to publish it."

As it was so early and Rory hadn't had any coffee yet this sentence sounded like complete gibberish.

"Oh thank you, um may I ask who's speaking?"

"Lauren Jones from the New York Times" Rory sat bolt upright in her bed and grinned and managed to swallow a scream.

"Oh Lauren, hi nice to talk to you. I'm not really sure how much to sell it for what do you recommend?"

Lauren laughed "oh I love you young writers, full of modesty and enthusiasm for their work. How about ten thousand, will that be sufficient?"

"Ten thousand, as in dollars? Yes that sounds amazing, I mean uh yes that should be fine."

"Fantastic it's been a pleasure talking to you Rory, now if you can just email me a copy and also print out a hard copy, I'll have someone pick it up today. Now I love the piece but don't be too disappointed if it's cut down or not in a very prominent place it's a huge achievement just to be published, especially for a young lady in her first year out of university."

"I know, I'm very grateful thank you Lauren."

"Anytime. Good luck for the rest of the tour."

Rory hung up the phone and danced around her room. She was certainly wide awake now.

XXX

The rest of the week was one of gloom for the Gilmore-Danes household. As the Nardinis' departure became more imminent, Luke became grumpier. In fact Lorelai was so worried about him that she thought he might get to the stage where he physically threw his customers out of the diner. All was saved however when Luke got a phone call from April asking if she could see Luke and Lorelai on the night before she left. Luke happily agreed.

Luke and Lorelai drove over to the Nardini household to pick up April. Luke looked nervous. He was also wearing a black jacket and slacks, Lorelai was also dressed formally: Luke had wanted to take his daughter somewhere special but he felt ridiculous.

"Are we doing the right thing Lorelai?" Lorelai looked over at Luke, after all Anna had put him through he still was considerate of her.

"Yes, Luke it's her last night in the same city as her father the two of you deserve some quality time together."

"But we might interrupt their packing."

"Luke, have you met April, she is as organised as Rory she will have finished packing I guarantee it. Now relax. This is your last night with April. Enjoy it!"

The dinner was amazing and Lorelai was very impressed by Luke's ability not to criticise the food. Well not much anyway. Lorelai put her knife and fork down and went over to hug April. "I'm going to miss you, kid but have a great time in Chicago."

April smiled at her future step-mother, she really liked Lorelai she was like an older sister, mum and friend all rolled up into one and she was going to miss her like crazy. "Promise you'll visit?" April asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Try and stop me!" April smiled and hugged Lorelai.

"Well I should be going, you two enjoy dessert."

"But wait, Lorelai you should stay." Stammered Luke

"No way, you need to say goodbye to April and Sookie and I need to play with Johnnie and the others." She kissed April on the cheek and walked out leaving Luke feeling very awkward.

"I didn't plan for her to leave you know." Luke sounded more defensive than he'd intended.

"I know Dad. If Lorelai had suggested it beforehand you never would have agreed."

Luke laughed.

"I'll miss you Daddy." April couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I've only known you a little while and now I'll hardly see you anymore"

Luke hugged his daughter tightly. "Hey, hey, you know I'll visit you. Heck even if it's snowing and hailing you won't be able to keep me away. And you just call if you need _anything_ I mean it."

"Really?"

"Really."

The two of them paid for the meal and walked outside to the beach. April started shivering.

"Here put this on" he said as he handed her a coat

"Dad, what's this for?"

"I figured that you needed a present to remember me by. Come on, I want to show you my favourite place in the world."

Luke led April down the beach and onto the wharf.

"I used to come here with your Grandpa all the time to fish."

"It's beautiful"

"Not many people know it's here. The wharf is hardly used anymore."

"Wow, what was Grandpa like?"

"Well he was smart, stoic and had a big heart. He was a lot like you actually."

"Do you think he would have been proud of me?"

"I know he would have, and for the record I'm proud of you too."

April smiled and hugged her father. The two of them sat on in silence until eventually Luke decided it was time to go. Luke cried the whole way home after he dropped April off.

When he got back to Stars Hollow he contemplated spending the night alone in his apartment above the diner. But then he realised that he didn't want that. He had spend virtually his whole life either being alone or being the person who cared for people when they were upset; Liz, Jess, TJ. What he wanted more than anything was for someone to comfort him. He kept driving past the diner and went to Lorelai's place.

Lorelai saw the truck coming up the driveway and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't wanted to corner Luke but she had been worried that he would run again. When he came up the drive Lorelai opened the front door and hugged him. "Are you ok babe?"

"No, but I just needed someone who could help me get through this, I hope I'm not bugging you."

"Well you came to the right place" Lorelai said before kissing him gently "come inside, we can watch _The Labyrinth_, nothing seems so bad after that."

XXX

The next function Rory and the other journalists had was quite low key. They were just going to be listening to some Obama's associates speak as Obama was having the day off. Rory and Bertha got ready and made their way down to the hotel's restaurant which was serving an amazing continental breakfast. For some reason people looked up when they entered "that's her", "Rory Gilmore – she wrote that article" and similar murmurs could be heard.

"What's that all about?" She asked Bertha

"No idea – ooh pain au chocolat. I'm having three"

"What? Bertha save some for me, oh look they have Danishes too!"

Alec came up behind them. "Honestly how are the two of you not 500 pounds? Do you ever think of anything other than food?"

"Not really, not unless it's something super exciting" quipped Rory.

"Something as exciting as the cover of the New York Times?"

"Possibly" Bertha said, very confused.

"And what about if the author of said piece was one Rory Gilmore?"

"What? Get out of here you're kidding!" Rory squealed.

"Not at all Gilmore, I told you that you were too good for the Times but they just couldn't stay away from you."

When Rory told Jess the news he picked her up and swept her around in a rare romantic gesture. "You amaze me, Rory Gilmore."

"Well you believed in me when others wouldn't" they both knew she was talking about Logan.

"Back at you, Rory."

Rory looked over to Jess who was lying on her couch. "Well I guess we're even then."

"I guess we are."

"Jess?"

"Yeah"

"I don't want to go to San Francisco."

"I know."

"Will you still be here when I get back?"

Jess sat up, he looked angry. "Of course I will Rory! It's only a couple of weeks. Why don't you trust me?"

Rory stared at him "don't make me answer that! I want to trust you."

"Then try!"

"I am, Jess really I am it's just well..."

"My track record I know. I'm sorry you're right. How about we book the flights to go back home over Christmas, non-refundable ones. You know how cheap I am there's no way I'd back out of those."

Rory kissed him.

XXX

It had been a week since April had left and Luke was dealing with it ok. He rang his daughter every day and talked to her for ages. She seemed to be settling in okay but he hadn't expected any different. April was a tough cookie – she had to be considering who her parents were. Luke was just about to call her when the phone rang.

"Hello, could I speak to Mr Danes please?"

"Speaking"

"Hello, this is Anderson Smythe Anna Nardini's lawyer. Are you April Nardini's father?" Luke was suddenly on guard. What had Anna done now?

"Yes I am" he said rather brusquely.

"If it isn't too much trouble would you be able to come to Chicago immediately. I'm afraid there's been an accident."

"What do you mean an accident? What happened?" Luke was angry now, he hated lawyers as much as he hated hospitals.

"I don't want to disclose too much over the phone" said the lawyer cautiously as Luke rolled his eyes "but Ms Nardini and her daughter were in an automobile accident this morning and you need to be present so we can sort some things out."

"Well are they ok?"

"They are both still alive"

Still alive, that did not sound good. Luke started shaking. "I'll be there as fast as I can." Luke got the details off the lawyer.

"Lorelai!" He yelled

"What is it?" Lorelai could tell he was upset "is April ok?" Luke started crying.

"She's...been in an accident. A lawyer called I need to go and see her."

"Well I'm driving you, come on."

XXX

Rory's last night in Philadelphia was one of the worst she ever had. She got no sleep. She and Jess stayed up the whole night talking. Rory despite their earlier conversation wasn't sure if Jess was as committed to her as he seemed. She knew she was being stupid; it was only for two weeks. But Jess had run away before and the last time her and Logan were apart he had slept with an entire bridal party. Saying goodbye to Jess was horrible but at least she had Bertha and Alec to keep her company. They tried her best to cheer her up but as much as she appreciated the effort she just wanted to be alone, she claimed she needed to sleep so they would stop talking to her. Once they had gone back to their seats Rory put her headphones in her ears and turned her iPod on. As she was half drifting off to sleep she realised that Logan would be in San Francisco and that even worse, the details of the Obama campaign trail were available in the papers and so Logan would know she was going to be in San Francisco too. Rory felt queasy and when they landed at the airport she tried to keep with the crowd as much as possible. She had no idea whether Logan would be over her or whether he would try a crazy big gesture to try and win her back.

XXX

The drive had been long and horrible. Luke was fidgeting the entire time and Lorelai was exhausted from driving through the night. Finally they reached the hospital the next morning. Lorelai decided to find a couch to nap on while Luke tried to figure out what was wrong.

Luke had been frantic with worry. He had tried calling April's cell phone but of course she didn't answer. He walked up the stairs to the third floor: he didn't think he would have been able to stomach waiting in the lift. Finally he reached the ward he was after.

"Dad?"said a small voice.

Luke turned around. April stood there, she had a couple of scratches on her face but otherwise she seemed fairly ok. He rushed over to her.

"April! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Mum the other car hit her side of our car and she's in a coma." April started crying and Luke hugged her tight he was relieved but he had no idea what was going on, there were still quite a few things left unexplained.

A man walked down the corridor towards them. He was wearing a suit and he had bags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept for a long time. April rolled her eyes when he approached.

"Dad, this is Anderson, Anderson this is my Dad"

The two men shook hands.

"Thank you for coming Luke, although a plane would have brought you here much more quickly." Luke didn't say anything, he didn't want to start a fight and the man looked exhausted.

Luke followed Anderson into a small conference room. Anderson and Luke both sat down. Luke was starting to get a bit creeped out "Now Luke Anna Nardini is seriously injured, she is in an induced coma and while it is possible that she will make a full recovery. She has a will which says that her mother has power of attorney if anything like this should occur. Custody of April is also to be granted to April's grandmother."

Luke nodded, that seemed normal.

"However if Anna's mother refuses or is unable to take care of April, custody passes to her father as long as April gives her permission. As you may or may not know Anna's mother is recovering from a stroke and while she would like to take custody of April she admits she probably will not be capable."

Luke's mouth dropped "So that would mean I get custody of April until Anna gets better?"

"Provided April consents, yes you will be a fulltime father."

Luke didn't know how to reply to that.

**A/N** sorry about the slow update life is rather lame atm. I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought and also let me know if you want Logan to reappear. Thanks for reading! X


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: on the road again**

Luke stared at the lawyer.

"Mr Danes, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yes I'm fine" Luke said distractedly.

"Well we rather urgently need you to make up your mind." He realised that he sounded quite harsh. "I apologise: I know this is difficult for you and I don't want to make the decision for you. Would you like a moment alone?"

"Actually would you be able to bring April in?"

"Certainly"

A few seconds later April walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy but she had stopped crying. Luke realised that this was going to be a huge point in her life, things would never be the same again and she would look back on this day and pinpoint it as the time when her childhood ended. It was a lot for _him_ to stomach let alone April. He was completely out of his depth here. Luke held out his hand and April took it as she sat down.

"Did Mr Smythe tell you what was going on?"

"Sort of, he showed me Mum's will which was nice of him and he spoke to me like an adult, not a kid which was good."

Luke smiled, April was smarter than most adults and she hated being talked down to. "I'm glad he did that, you deserved it. Well I just want you to know that I would love you to stay with me, if that's what you want." Luke wasn't actually sure about this but he knew that it was the best option and he had to do the right thing by his family, he couldn't leave April to a foster home.

"Really Dad?" April smiled for the first time since the accident.

Luke gripped April's shoulders. "You bet kiddo, I mean April." He winked at her. Then he realised he had been forgetting a very important person "but we just need to run this past Lorelai first. I know she'll say yes but I don't want to spring another daughter on her without telling her first, you're such a handful after all." Luke said teasingly hoping that his joke would mask his doubt.

April suddenly seemed shy "no you go, talk to her then come find me." Luke turned around to tell her it was ok to stay but she had already left down the hall, heading for Anna's room. Luke squared his shoulders and went to see Lorelai.

She was sleeping on one of the long waiting room chairs when Luke found her. He felt so bad, she had driven him all this way without a second thought and now he was going to ask her if his kid could move in with them. He hoped like hell she said yes and would let April move in with them: he didn't want to move back to his apartment. It was so lonely there and it would be far too cramped with April there too. He sat beside Lorelai and shook her gently.

"Mmph!" she groaned then she opened her eyes and must have realised where she was because she sat up "oh no, Luke what happened, are April and Anna ok?"

Luke didn't say anything for a while. He didn't know how to put this to her. Lorelai looked panicked at his silence "Luke, please say something, please?"

"Anna's in a coma. April's ok but she needs somewhere to stay."

"Duh she'll stay with us."

"Really?"

"Of course Luke, you're her father and I promise I won't try to usurp you or be her Mum or anything but I am here if you need me, remember I was a mum to a 15 year old girl once too."

"You're the best, did you know that?"

"I heard a rumour to that effect."

XXX

"Do you think I should dye my hair blonde?" Rory asked Bertha as they lounged on the couch in Alec's room Rory was twirling a strand of hair around her finger trying to imagine it a different colour.

"Umm, no." Bertha said emphatically. "This isn't about that guy Logan seeing you again is it?"  
"Kinda, I don't want him to recognise me."

"Babe, if he was with you for 2 years and loved you enough to propose then he's going to recognise you no matter what your hair colour and besides blonde would not suit your skin tone at all."

"You're right."

"Don't worry Alec and I will cling to you and I'll be wearing stilettos just in case he does actually find you and tries to do anything dodgy."

Rory smiled at her friend. She was so glad she had met Bertha and Alec. "Thanks!"

They had an early start the next morning and Rory had drawn the short straw for coffee duty. She sighed as she got out of bed. The sun hadn't even risen yet but as depressing as that was at least she would be able to see the sunrise. She put on her favourite trouser suit and put her hair in a bun before descending down into the dining room and its amazing coffee. When she got to the machine there was a small sign attached to it:

_Dear Guests_

_Today we have an expert barista who will be making your coffee_

_Please make your way to the server where he will be happy to attend your needs._

_Thank you for your patience and enjoy your stay_

Bemused Rory strode over to the serving counter. The barista was a well built blond man and he had his back to her but he looked familiar.

"Three lattes please" she said, slightly irritated. Why wouldn't he look at her?

The man turned around.

"Hey Ace"

Rory had to stop herself from letting out a small scream. Whether it was because she was pleased or upset she wasn't sure but somehow her ex had followed her here. There was no way he would voluntarily work as a lowly barista. Logan had gained a bit of weight and his chin had some stubble on it. She figured that living away from Mitchum and his standards had probably been the cause of that. But he was still Logan. Rory knew she couldn't act like she cared; she couldn't let him get to her.

Rory squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. She didn't smile.

"Logan. How are you?" She said cooly, formally.

Logan hadn't expected anything less than this. He was still incredibly hurt that Rory had rejected him. In fact she was probably the only girl who had ever rejected him, ever. And when he saw her article in the Times he realised that she didn't even care about him, she had managed to move on just fine. He found that hard to live with. Logan wasn't a bad person but he had been brought up with the belief that he was the best because he was a Huntzberger. That and the fact he was good looking meant he did not take rejection well.

Logan gave his cheeky grin. "I'm glad Ace. I'm not too bad, why don't you step into my office" he said motioning Rory to come behind the counter. "We have a lot of catching up to do young lady."

Rory refrained from rolling her eyes, but it was a struggle. Logan could be so infuriating but he was charming at the same time.

"You're as patronising as ever I see, Huntzburger. Why don't you step into _my _office and tell me why you're here." Rory nodded to a table.

Logan shrugged "well Mother told me never to argue with a lady." He quipped.

Rory glared at him "sit"

Logan sat, pretending to be a picture of remorse.

"Now explain, and it had better be good."

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't too pleased to see me? If I recall you were the one who turned down my proposal."

"Which you did in front of basically everyone I know, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? And, the cherry on the top – when I said I wasn't ready you just ended things."

"I was hurt and I didn't think I could face seeing you again."

"And yet here you are. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see your beautiful face again Rory. I don't work without you."

Rory was stunned. She had thought that when Logan had broken up with her that he wouldn't try again. He was a proud guy and knew when to give up. Her heart had given a jump when he had spoken and part of her would always love him: they had been through too much. But this guy had put her through hell and she deserved better than to just be dumped and then go out with him again when he found things tough. Besides she had Jess, Jess who had experienced one of the most screwed up childhoods ever but had turned his life around. Jess who loved her, Logan couldn't match him at all.

Rory looked at her ex with pity. She didn't want him to be miserable; she wanted him to get on with his life. She tried to smile at him but she was sure it was more of a grimace.

"Look Logan, we had something going at college and I really loved you but I've moved on. I'm seeing somebody else and I'm really starting to kick off with my career so I'm sorry but I can't see you." With that Rory turned and walked away.

Logan was mad. Rory pitied him! And she had a boyfriend. He had to play his last card. He knew Rory would hate him forever after this but he was not going to see her walk out so smug.

"Yeah congratulations are in order, I saw that piece in the Times it was really nice of them to publish it."

Rory spun around; eyes narrowed and marched back over to him.

"Nice of them? Get a grip Logan they published it because it was a good piece and I'm a good author."

Logan grinned evilly. "No, they published it because I asked them to." He lied.

Logan walked over to the server and picked up the coffee he strode back over to Rory and dropped the coffee on the table. "Enjoy your coffee, Ma'am" he said before leaving the dining hall.

Rory felt dizzy, she gripped the side of the table and lowered herself into her chair and began to cry softly. She was like that half an hour later when Alec and Bertha came downstairs to see where she had got to.

XXX

The drive back to Stars Hollow was one of the saddest times Lorelai had ever experienced. April didn't utter a single word the whole way and Luke when it was Luke's turn to drive he gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. When they reached Lorelai's place April finally spoke

"Are we living here?"

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other guiltily. The social worker at the hospital had been so pushy about getting them to move April to a secure environment where she could get a routine that they hadn't really discussed anything. Heck, most of April's stuff was still back in Chicago – Anna's mother and brother were bringing it back to Stars Hollow once Anna had been moved to the Hartford hospital.

Luke finally spoke "well this is where I live now honey"

"Don't worry, I know it will never really feel like home compared to being with your Mum but we are going to try our best to make it the next best thing."

"Thanks for being honest Lorelai" April said graciously. Luke felt tremendously proud of April.

They finished unloading everything and Luke offered to cook them some dinner. April declined politely and went into the spare room that had been built in the add on. She looked around it; it was so ascetic, with bland yellow paint a white duvet on the bed and pretty light blue curtains. It was definitely a long way from her old room that her Mum had let her paint bright purple. She dumped her duffel back on the ground and rummaged around for her pyjamas. She couldn't find them so she just took her shoes and socks off and climbed into bed. She was usually a tidy girl but she couldn't bring herself to care about anything: she didn't even have the energy to brush her teeth so she just turned the light of and tried to sleep.

XXX

"Rory what's wrong?" Bertha asked her friend. Rory didn't respond for a while and then she managed to utter,

"Logan"

"He was here?"

"Yep" said the younger Gilmore bitterly. "And apparently he told the Times to publish me so I didn't even get that on

my own merit. I suck, I was so nice to him and he just tore me down." She started to cry again.

Bertha and Alec looked at each other shocked. They had only seen the strong, overachiever side of Rory. But even Rory Gilmore had her insecurities and Logan Huntzburger knew them better than anyone.

Bertha glared at Alec as if to say 'you say something to cheer her up', Alec glared back as if to say 'what the heck am

I meant to say?' Rory noticed this and it cheered her up a little to know that her friends had reached the stage in

their relationship where they didn't have to talk to each other. Bertha just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and spoke.

"Listen Rory that is crap. Logan is just messing with your head. Mitchum may be big in the newspaper world but he is certainly not big enough to decide what the biggest paper in the country puts _on their front page_"

"I hate to admit it but Bertha's right, Rory. I don't believe for a second that Logan is telling the truth and even if he is who cares you were on the front page! There is no way Logan could have swung that."

Rory gave them both a watery smile "I suppose there's no arguing with the two of you when you're united on something is there?"

"Not at all!" they said in unison and Rory giggled.

"Well I guess the plus side of this is that Logan's coffees are too cold to drink so we were all spared having to drink them. He makes the worst coffee I've ever tasted." She hugged them both and then returned to her room to prepare for their next event, Obama was taking questions from the Teachers' Association. Rory was still tired from her early start and she had trouble focusing but she thought she got some good notes.

When she got back to her hotel room Jess called her. Hearing his voice made her realise that she had definitely done the right thing by not letting Logan get to her too much. Jess asked her if she was feeling ok because she sounded a little down. Rory thought about telling him about Logan but she decided against it: these things were always easier to do in person. She would tell Jess all about Logan when she saw him again and when she had managed to get over what she said.

After she had said her goodbyes to Jess her phone rang again.

"Hello Rory speaking."

"Hello Rory, this is Llewellyn Ketch from the Seattle Times" Rory grinned to herself, she really hoped this was going where she thought it was.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in writing a couple of pieces for us about the campaign. Nothing to taxing, you can still do your online work and we would make it well worth your while. We were very impressed with your writing."

"I'd be delighted" Rory hung up. She punched the air with her fist. The Seattle Times was one paper that Mitchum Huntzburger had absolutely no influence over. And that meant that Logan Huntzburger was a big fat liar.

XXX

The week had been such a whirlwind that before Lorelai knew it was already Thursday night. She realised with a panic that she had forgotten to call her mother telling her that Luke couldn't make it to dinner. She picked up the phone and dialled her least favourite number

"Mum?"

"Lorelai, how are you? I'm so glad you called. I was just wondering about giving Rory a special welcome back party for the Friday after next, I can't wait to go over the details with you and Luke tomorrow night. And it won't be long before we have to discuss your wedding planning either my girl." Emily sounded so happy and genuine that it broke Lorelai's heart to say

"Well I can't wait to discuss everything with you either Mum but I'm afraid Luke won't be able to make it to dinner tomorrow"

There was silence at the other end of the phone. Then finally "Lorelai, this man is your fiancé and we are soon to be family, you have to teach him values. I won't have it any other way."

Lorelai cringed. "His name is Luke Mum and he can't come because his daughter's here. April's mother was in a serious accident last week so April is staying with us."

"I'm sorry to hear that Lorelai, truly I am" her mother sounded genuine and Lorelai hoped for a second that Luke would be redeemed "but it is obviously best that this girl, April you said her name was? Should come to dinner too. She's going through a hard time and she needs something to keep her mind off everything. Besides from everything you've told me she seems very bright. And you know we miss having a young person to dinner every Friday. I'm sure your father and April will get along just fine. Besides the girl needs a positive male role model in her life."

Lorelai used all her self control not to throw the phone across the room and somehow managed to say goodbye to her mother politely. She groaned. Luke was going to kill her.

**A/N** Hey all – I hope this chapter was ok. ** JeremyShane**__I'm so sorry I put so much of Logan in that chapter. I was only going to put him in for a tiny bit but the storyline just developed. But he's gone for good now I promise! Please let me know what you think – good or bad =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Quid pro quo?**

April woke up the next morning and smiled. It was sunny. Then she realised where she was and why and her heart sunk. She wanted to get out of bed and keep herself busy but she couldn't muster the energy. She pulled the duvet over her head again but as soon as she was done there was a soft knock on her door.

"Mmph" she replied. What she had really meant was 'go away' but that involved too many syllables.

"April?" Luke opened the door and came and sat on her bed. She tried to smile for him, she really liked her dad and he was doing so much for her but there was a lump in her throat that stopped her from doing anything except to burst into tears.

Luke was shocked but contrary to popular belief he could handle tears ok. He was Liz's big brother after all. He pulled her into a hug and didn't say anything he just held her and let her cry and April was grateful. Once she had recovered Luke asked her "what were your thoughts on school today do you feel up to it?"

"I think I would like to go."

Luke smiled that's what he'd hoped. There was nothing worse than moping around, as soon as April got into a routine she would be better able to cope with what was happening.

"Great, remember if it gets too hard and you want to go home or you just want to talk, call me ok?"

"Yes Dad"

"Now I need to talk to you about something. Lorelai and her parents have a dinner every Friday night. It's quite formal and the Gilmores are quite different to Lorelai – actually they're the complete opposite. And don't blame Lorelai but Emily Gilmore wants us to do to dinner too. She really wants to meet you."

April gulped. This sounded like she was just going to be thrown in with another family and made to fit in as though her mother wasn't there. But then she saw the look Luke was giving her. He was trying his best to understand and he knew how much this would mean to him if she tried.

"Ok Dad, I'll go."

"Oh thank you! Trust me this is so much better than getting in trouble with my future mother in law!"

XXX

Rory was acting like a little kid on the plane. Well that was the general consensus anyway. Most of the reporters knew her now due to her Times success and in Alec's opinion she was being too darn embarrassing.

"Only an hour and a half!" she squeaked "aren't you excited, Alec. It won't be long till we're back in Philly." She gripped his arm and shook it strongly.

That wouldn't have been so bad except for the small fact she had been saying it at 5 minute intervals since they had got on the plane and that Alec had had approximately 3 hours sleep the night before because he was trying to finish his piece and his little sister had kept calling him, excited that he would be home for Christmas. All in all he was in a very cynical mood.

"Not in the slightest Rory"

"Oh cheer up you big drama queen you won't be away from Bertha for that long."

He hadn't even thought of that – now he was in an even worse mood. Ah well such was the life of a tortured writer.

"Not helping"

Rory just rolled her eyes and opened her book but she couldn't focus. She couldn't wait to see Jess and not long after that she was going to see her Mum; she aimlessly did a crossword until the plane landed. The second it landed she stood up, almost knocking her head on the overhead lockers and pushed past people to get to the doors. There, amongst the crowd was Jess with a rare smile on his face and, of course with two coffees. She ran up and hugged him. Jess looked a little embarrassed but he hugged her back nonetheless. They said goodbye to Alec and made their way to Jess's place.

XXX

Lorelai was reluctantly choosing out a dress for dinner. Rory was going to be at the next Friday night dinner and Emily would be all over her with questions: she had no idea whether she should tell her mother about Jess, let alone her father. He had never met Jess but if he didn't think Dean was good enough then there was no way that he would think much of Jess. On the other hand Jess was a published author and co-ran his own business and as far as Lorelai was aware Dean was still working in construction trying to finish his degree part time. Lorelai decided to cross that bridge when she came to it: there were more important things to worry about, namely her future step daughter who was going to have her first encounter of the Gilmores.

"Lorelai?" April had come up to her room. She was still in the clothes she had worn to school: jeans and a yellow skivvy.

"Yes hun?"

"I don't know what to wear." April looked seriously stressed. "I mean what if I wear the wrong thing and they hate me then they will be mean to Luke and you and you guys won't want me to stay here anymore?"

She looked on the verge of tears. Lorelai hadn't had much to do with April before the accident but she had always seemed very confident: much more confident than Rory had been at her age. But now she was a timid little thing. She seemed almost scared of Lorelai and she was teary around Luke. Lorelai walked over to April and put her hands on her shoulders.

"April listen to me very carefully. Luke loves you, you are not going anywhere and trust me my mother does not need the way you're dressed as an excuse to get at your father or me. Now let's get some clothes picked out for you."

April smiled genuinely for the first time since her mother's accident she loved to dress up. "Sounds good!"

Lorelai grinned. Finally some progress! April eventually chose a conservative knee length black dress with some red pumps and a red headband to match her glasses.

"Verrry nice." Lorelai drawled "you obviously inherited your mother's fashion sense."

April froze, she had almost forgotten about Anna and she had only been with Luke and Lorelai for a week, she was a horrible daughter!

Lorelai realised something was up "oh April I'm sorry I didn't think mentioning your Mum would upset you"

"Well it did ok!" April stormed out of her room and went to the kitchen. This was a test: if Lorelai didn't follow she obviously didn't care about her.

XXX

"Do you think I should franchise Truncheon?" Jess and Rory were bumming around in Jess's tiny living room. Rory was painting her toenails and Jess was writing in his notebook. They had the Cure on in the background.

"I don't know, why? Were you thinking about it?" Rory personally thought it was a stupid idea: truncheon was so unique and franchising would probably completely undermine that.

"Yeah, I mean this store we have is going really well and I think it's such a good opportunity for people to come and think and learn. I think if I had been given an opportunity to work at a place like this instead of at good old Walmart I might have tried a bit harder and believed in myself a bit more."

Rory smiled. She had never thought of it like that "I guess opening another store wouldn't hurt: so long as you don't lose the integrity."

"Yeah that is always a danger but if I find the right manager I think it'd be sweet. I was actually thinking opening one in New York: when you start working with the NY Times."

Rory rolled her eyes "that's no guarantee Jess and what if I go somewhere else?"

"Whatever you know you've got the Times in the bag." That made Rory blush "and why the heck would you want to go anywhere else? If you got the New York job you'd obviously go there."

"Yeah, I guess so" Rory felt kinda trapped. She hadn't completely settled on the NY Times, she didn't want to be tied down. But then on the other hand Jess had dreams too and she shouldn't ruin them for him should she?

Jess sat up, excited "you know what, Rory you should email the Times now – ask them if they have anything for you. The election is just around the corner and it would be nice to have something to rely on."

"You're right I guess, it seems kind of weird. No actually you're right I'm going to email them and put them on the spot. Either they want me or they don't."

"You go Gilmore." Jess held up his hand.

Rory rolled her eyes and returned his hi-five. For someone who thought he was too cool Jess could be a cheeseball when he wanted. Rory started typing her email, but she felt funny doing it. After all this time she wasn't sure if that was her dream paper anymore.

XXX

April sat at the kitchen table with her arms crossed. She knew she was behaving like a child but she didn't care for some reason.

Lorelai walked in. April couldn't read her expression and she had no idea how she would react. "You want a soda?"

"I guess."

Lorelai got two bottles out of the fridge and came to sit at the table.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. Now I think we both know that little outburst back there wasn't caused by me mentioning your Mum."

April looked at Lorelai. She was fun, April knew that already but she was also tough. She could see that now. April was glad, she didn't want Lorelai to be BFF with her - she wanted someone she could look up to.

"You're right Lorelai. When you mentioned my Mum I realised that I had been having fun without her – I had even forgot to think about her. I-I-felt horrible so I lashed out at you, I'm sorry."

Lorelai walked over to April and hugged her. "Your Mum would be so proud of you April. You were so mature to fess up to that. And I only met your Mum once but I know that if I was in her situation I would want you to enjoy yourself a little."

"But"

"I'm not saying forget about her, I'm just saying don't go spending your life being miserable. We can't change some things that happen to us so we just have to keep moving forward."

April giggled "you sound like Ghandi!"

Lorelai laughed, more from relief than anything. Their first fight had ended ok! "Enough of the cheek youngling! Back to work – I need you to help me with my hair."

Lorelai had also dressed quite formally. She didn't want to make April feel like she had overdressed, which she hadn't: she looked lovely. Luke had managed to pull himself into a suit too albeit reluctantly, he had conveniently forgot to put a tie on and Lorelai was too busy fussing over April to notice. Luke was very grateful. The familiar drive went all too quickly for Lorelai's taste and before long they were at the Gilmore's house. Lorelai and Luke walked up to the doorbell, April a step behind. Then they stopped.

"Ready?"

"No, what about you are you ready?"

"Hah! No, have you met my parents?"

"At least you're related to them you should have some sort of genetic bond or something."

"Genetic bond? Seriously Dad, how did you graduate high school? The two of you are pathetic" April tutted as she rang the doorbell.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"She's your daughter – don't you two have sort of genetic bond or something?" Lorelai quipped.

"Oh you're soo hilarious"

"Aren't I just?"

Thankfully for April the door opened to reveal Emily Gilmore. "Come in, come in it's freezing outside."

Luke and Lorelai shared a look: had Emily's serotonin levels shot up? Lorelai hadn't seen her mother this happy since Rory was last here.

"And you must be April?" Emily said to April in a baby voice. April tried not to wince. She detested people treating her like she was a baby.

"Yes ma'am, it's nice to meet you" she said politely through gritted teeth. Emily was oblivious to April's irritation which Lorelai was thankful for, she really didn't feel like a confrontation tonight.

"Yes Mum, April is _fifteen_ and one of the top girls in her class."

Emily realised that she had been out of line "well, that's excellent to year young lady. What subjects are you taking this year?" She put her arm around April and led them into the living room. Luke muttered "that was close"

"Cheer up – 5 minutes down: two hours and fifty-five minutes left to go."

Luke rolled his eyes.

Unlike most people who saw the Gilmore mansion for the first time April was not impressed or daunted by it at all. Her mother had taught her that money was useless unless you had family and friends who loved you. And, after hearing Lorelai's story April was inclined to agree. She was, however very impressed by Richard Gilmore and his library. The stately man had shaken her hand and then said "I hear you like reading?"

"I do, sir, very much."

"Excellent and who is your favourite author."

"Well it's a toss up between Tolstoy and Dickens but I love Robert Frost."

"Ah, he's your guilty pleasure" Richard said knowingly.

"Got it in one, sir"

Richard chuckled and led April into his study.

Dinner was actually bearable, in Luke's opinion. Lorelai's parents loved April. Not that anyone couldn't but hey you never knew with the Gilmores. Then Emily brought up the topic she had been dying to mention.

"So how's the wedding planning going Lorelai?"

"Well we haven't got too far yet"

Emily looked disappointed and glared at Luke "I hope you haven't been making things difficult for my daughter Luke."

"MUM!"

"Well with his history, you never know."

"Um his history? Don't you think that's just a little rude?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Lorelai I forgot that you have broken off more engagements than Luke, are you insinuating that you are actually the reason this wedding doesn't seem to be even close to being planned?"

Richard spoke up for the first time and said to Luke "just don't get her pregnant my boy then otherwise you definitely won't be able to tie her down. She doesn't think her children should have fathers."

Luke was gripping onto his knife and fork so hard that he felt like they were going to cut into anything. But he couldn't say anything, this was Lorelai's family and she had to call the shots. Lorelai looked like she was about to turn hysterical but instead she said dangerously calmly. "Thank you for your input – I'm not sure when the wedding will be and I'm not sure if the two of you will even be invited. Thank you for dinner I'm leaving now." A sob escaped from her throat at the end of her sentence as she stood and walked towards the foyer. Luke and April followed her.

Emily glared at Richard "you had to bring that up? Richard that is ancient history! And that little girl had just started to look up to you."

"Oh stop overreacting Emily. It was a joke, Lorelai will come around you'll see."

Emily walked off leaving Richard alone at the table.

XXX

The drive back to Stars Hollow had been very quiet. When they got back to the house Lorelai looked over at April and said "well I bet you certainly feel like part of the family now."

"Haha – you bet, I liked your Dad though."

Lorelai crinkled her nose "really? Well I guess you both read a lot. And he liked you too for the record. He only lets people he likes see his study."

"It's true I haven't seen his study yet" Luke added. He and Lorelai said goodnight to April and when they were in bed later that night Luke said "you didn't mean what you said about not inviting your parents did you?"

"Of course I meant it – you heard what they said."

"I did hear what they said"

"You think I'm overreacting."

"Lorelai, they're your parents. How would you like it if Rory didn't invite you to her wedding? I really think you should try to make up with them."

"Mmm I'll think about it."

"Good now, I was thinking we should probably set a date for the wedding."

"Really? Even with April and everything?"

"Absolutely. And April just handled a very ugly Friday night dinner just fine and besides maybe if she talks about the wedding to Anna when she visits her Anna might have more incentive to wake up."

"I'm liking it, ok how about May 14th? That worked for everyone didn't it?"

"I think so – I'll pencil it in."

"Just pencil it in?"

Luke kissed her "I'll write it in with vivid."

XXX

Rory woke up early; they were leaving for Stars Hollow today! She was finally going to see her Mum after months away from home and she was going to be introducing Jess as her boyfriend. It would be very interesting to see how the town would take it, and how her grandparents would take it. Ever organised Rory had packed almost everything into the car. She sighed Jess was still completely asleep and they weren't due to leave for another couple of hours. She decided to check her emails – there was one from the NY Times. He heart leapt to her throat, she wasn't sure what she wanted the outcome to be. She really didn't want to be tied down. She opened the email, it read

_Dear Ms Gilmore_

_We are pleased to offer you a position with us beginning next June. You are an immensely talented writer and we would be honoured if you would join our foreign beat. This particular story is one that will take some months, investigating a particular story that we think will have a huge impact for many people across the globe. _

_It involves a child prostitute trafficking ring in Eastern Europe – mainly situated in Russia and Belarus. You would be travelling with 3 other senior journalists several photographers and some CIA protection so you can be completely assured of your safety. Although, as I'm sure you're aware foreign correspondence always has some element of danger. _

_This is a very big commitment so we do not require you to accept or decline for some time, however if you could call us just so we can give you some more information we would appreciate it. _

_Congratulations once again_

_Yours Sincerely_

_The Foreign Correspondence Editor New York Times_

Rory was so shocked she closed her laptop without bothering to shut it down. She looked over at Jess who was sleeping peacefully. He had had their future all planned out nicely, what was going to happen now?

**A/N **So next chapter everyone is back together again. Sorry about having so much April in this chapter – there was more April than there was Rory! But I had to get her settled in. Please let me know what you thought, thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**HEA Chapter 9: plans, dreams and reconciliations **

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" April mumbled as Lorelai and Luke came into her room at five in the morning.

"Honey the town loves Rory so much that if we don't organise some sort of welcome home thing: they'll just go ahead and do it anyway. At least this way we can do something we'll know she'll love." Luke reasoned.

"He's right."

"So what about Jess, he's coming back today too right?"

Luke looked guilty; he had been so preoccupied with Rory that he had forgotten about his nephew. Jess had grown up a lot in the last few years but most of the town probably still thought of him as the surly teenager who had broken Rory Gilmore's heart. They probably wouldn't be too keen to throw him a huge welcome home party. Luke stopped himself. Who cared what the town thought?

"You're right, he is. And this party will be for Jess as well as Rory."

"Haha he's going to hate you! But good call, he would feel left out if you didn't include him." Lorelai added. She wasn't sure what she thought about Jess but she was going to give him a chance before she judged him.

XXX

Rory decided that she wouldn't tell Jess about this new job just yet. She had a lot of time to decide and she needed to have a good chat to her Mum and make an excessively long pro-con list before she chose her next step. Besides Jess was his grumpiest in the morning. After an age of Jess trying to find enough socks (he was obsessed with socks for some odd reason) they finally hit the road. Rory drove and Jess navigated, which was a terrible idea but eventually they turned into the town.

Rory wound down her window "wow it hasn't changed. It's so good to be home."

"Yeah?" Jess was surprised to find that he wasn't all that upset to be back here either. Stars Hollow held its fair share of unhappy memories for him but it also was the first place he had felt wanted, thanks to Luke and Rory.

"Definitely" she hadn't been on the road all that long but Rory was starting to think that she was sick of travelling. The thought scared her, she had always thought she was going to travel the globe and set the world on fire but part of her wanted to settle down. But maybe she'd feel more adventurous once she'd had a break.

"Are you keen for Luke's?"

Rory smiled, "always."

The scene that greeted them was huge. Someone had put a massive banner at the front of the shop that read 'WELCOME HOME RORY AND JESS' and despite the freezing whether the town was out in droves, standing in front of the store waving frantically. Kirk, Lulu, Andrew, Miss Patty, Babette and Morey, Taylor, Gypsy, Sookie, Jackson and the children, Lane and Zach and Mrs Kim and the twins, Gil and Brian, April, TJ, Liz and Doula and standing in front of them all were Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai looked like she was about to cry and Luke was beaming. Jess and Rory looked incredulously at each other.

Jess pulled his car over and Lorelai and Liz ran over to greet them. Rory and Lorelai hugged each other tight, both were near to tears. Rory wasn't sure why – she had been away from home for long periods during Yale but then she hadn't been gallivanting (Lorelai's word not hers) around the country, run into her ex-potential fiancé and been picked up by the biggest newspaper in the States without Lorelai there with her. "I love you so much Mum" Rory whispered in Lorelai's ear.

"Back at you kid." Lorelai whispered back.

Liz hugged Jess. Jess wasn't sure how to take it – Liz had been distant through his childhood but in the past few years he had been pleasantly surprised by how she had managed to turn her life around. He just wished that she had done it sooner. Jess reluctantly hugged his mother back "I've missed you, Mum."

Luke looked on with approval and put his arm around April's shoulders. "You know April; sometimes I think our family isn't that weird after all." Aril rolled her eyes.

"Well until you factor TJ in, anyway."

That made Luke laugh.

The party was great – at least in Jess's opinion. Rory of course was the centre of attention so everyone left him to his own devices which suited him just fine. He went into the kitchen where Luke was hiding to get some quiet time.

"Hey" Jess said. Luke turned and smiled. He was proud of his nephew but he found it hard to talk to him.

"Hey Jess. What's it like being back in Stars Hollow?" He cringed at how clichéd the question was but Jess didn't seem to mind.

"I've been back all of 1 hour but I'm glad to be here, you know with Mum and Rory and um with you actually."

Luke was surprised "Yeah?"

"Yeah, Luke I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with but I want to thank you for everything – everything, Truncheon, my book, being able to actually not be a jerk to Rory, that's thanks to you."

Luke pulled Jess into a hug. He squirmed a bit but dealt with it. "You did it yourself Jess"

XXX

The Gilmore girls had the house to themselves. Rory had been back three days and it was the first time she had her mother one on one. Luke was at work and Jess and April had gone to buy Christmas presents. Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch.

"So what's up with you?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Funny – I was about to ask you the same thing Mum." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"But I asked first and rules are rules."

"Uh-huh" said Rory, unconvinced. "Well if you must know I got offered a permanent job at the New York Times"

Lorelai screamed "oh hun, I'm so happy for you! You've worked so hard and come through so much you deserved it." Lorelai's eyes were overbright and Rory was glad that her Mum was so happy for her. Lorelai had always been her most vocal cheerleader.

"But that doesn't explain why you've been acting so weird."

Damn thought Rory "well it's going to involve travelling around Eastern Europe. Which would have excited me a year ago but now I don't know and to top it all off Jess is thinking about opening another Truncheon in New York – so he can be with me."

"Oh, now that _does_ explain why you've been acting weird."

"What should I do Mum? I don't want to lose Jess."

"I know this seems impossible but try to think if you would still want to go if you weren't with Jess and if you want my opinion Jess will wait. Heck he might even do the tour with you – but Rory you've seriously got to tell him he knows something's up."

"Fine" Rory groaned, she wasn't going to tell him until after their break though. "So what's up with you Mum – why weren't Grandma and Grandpa at Luke's the other day?"

With a sigh Lorelai recounted the fight and Rory listened upset.

"Mum! You have to make up with them, come to Friday night dinner – please?"

"Hah! No way." Rory glared at her.

XXX

Friday rolled around far too quickly. Lorelai was tired and she had been throwing up all morning, so when Rory came into the Dragonfly to pick her up at 2pm she jumped at the chance.

"My you are a sight for sore eyes – to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well actually Mum – this might not be such a pleasure, we are going to Grandma's."

Lorelai froze "that's not funny."

Rory could see that this was going to be more of a challenge than she thought. "Look Mum, don't you feel guilty about what you said to Grandma?"

"Of course, Rory but she was horrible to me too. And I really don't think I can face her, I'm so embarrassed."

"Mum, you and Grandma have more emotional baggage than could fit in the Ritz but you can't keep going on like this. How would you feel if she wasn't at the wedding?"

Lorelai didn't respond.

"Well how would you feel if you weren't at my wedding? Either because I didn't invite or because you thought you wouldn't feel welcome."

"I –I'd feel awful." Lorelai could hardly bear the thought.

"I rest my case."

"Fine. But you're buying me icecream afterwards."

Emily Gilmore was responding to her invitations and trying to keep her mind off the fact that her only child was mad at her, yet again. The doorbell rang and she went up to answer it, there were her two girls! She was so happy to see them both, although she only showed that to Rory. She didn't want Lorelai to get the idea that she could talk to her in that unacceptable manner.

"Rory!" She hugged her granddaughter "my famous reporter – tell me everything!"

"Oh Grandma I would love to stay and chat but I'm just dropping Mum off, she really wanted to talk to you. But I can't wait to see you at dinner and we can have a proper catch up then." She kissed her grandmother on the check, gave her mother and evil grin and went to her car.

XXX

Rory was actually meeting Jess in town to talk about opening the new Truncheon. She was flattered by the amount of respect she had for her opinions and she felt incredibly guilty that she hadn't told him about her latest job offer. She parked her car outside the cafe and walked in. Jess was sitting there with two guys around there age and a lady in her thirties who Rory presumed was a lawyer, she shyly hovered near Jess.

"So we would have to keep our profit margin quite high in the first five months."

"Yes and it's imperative we break even ASAP – with the economic climate."

"We also need to keep a hold of our goodwill."

Rory was so out of her depth here, business was _not _her thing. "Hi guys" she mumbled.

Jess jumped up, guilty that he hadn't seen her come in straight away. "Everyone I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rory Gilmore these are Jack and Pete the other two at Truncheon and Eliza our solicitor."

"Hi" Rory peeped. She cringed inwardly at how young she sounded.

"Oh Rory Gilmore, as in the reporter who's done a bit of writing for the New York Times?" Rory nodded "I'm such a huge fan of yours – I had no idea that you were so young. What are your future plans – are you going to stay with the Times once the campaign's over?"

Rory gulped – she really did not want Jess to find out in front of everyone so she said "well actually they have decided to keep me on for a while."

"Rory that's great!" Jess hugged her tightly. Rory felt like absolute trash, she may as well have told him a lie.

"That's great" said Pete "looks like you're going to be involved a bit with Truncheon then, have you got any ideas? What do you think about the sign design?"

"Did you think we had a wide enough range of genres at the Philly store?" questioned Jack.

Rory reluctantly picked up the picture Pete had placed on the table "it looks great" she said sadly. What the heck was she going to do now?

XXX

Emily motioned for Lorelai to sit on the couch opposite her. Lorelai sat, she crossed her legs and arms but then decided she looked confrontational so she uncrossed them again and started drumming her fingers on her lap.

"Are you uncomfortable, Lorelai?"

"I'm fine Mum."

"I'm glad. Now why are you here?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. She really didn't want to do this but Rory was her whole world and it was ridiculous how she always got dragged into her and Emily's fights. She was going to do this for Rory, as much as it made her want to hurl, she had been feeling awfully nauseous lately. "I want to apologise Mum. What I said to you was just awful and I know it was provoked but that was no excuse and I want you to know that I want you and Dad at the wedding."

Emily's face had remained completely emotionless through the duration of Lorelai's speech, but a small smile escaped towards the end.

"Do you mean that Lorelai?"

"Of course, Mum" Lorelai was glad Emily had decided against lecturing her. "In fact I would be honoured if you could help me plan it, only if it's not too much of an inconvenience for you."

Emily beamed "Really Lorelai?"

Lorelai gulped – maybe that was one step too far. "I want you to _help_ plan it – not actually plan it. Please let me have the last say in everything but I promise I will listen to you."

"Deal. You know I think the two of us could make a great team." Emily said.

"I agree I've yet to meet anyone more stubborn than the two of us." They both burst out laughing.

Around half an hour later Richard walked in, as always Emily smiled with delight as soon as he walked in. Lorelai hoped that she and Luke could still love each other that much when they had been married for that long.

"Hello Emily" Richard came in and kissed his wife. He glanced at Lorelai, "hello"

"Hi Dad, um can I talk to you for a minute." Lorelai always felt like a teenager again when her father was mad at her, he was just one of those men who seemed powerful no matter what the circumstances.

"Of course Lorelai – come into my study."

Emily smiled encouragingly at her daughter, Lorelai tried to return it but she was pretty sure that it looked more like a grimace.

"What did you want to see me about Lorelai?" Richard asked sternly.

"Dad I know we don't always get along"

Richard laughed a bit bitterly.

"Ok so we often don't get on and we can drive each other crazy when we want to but I have a favour to ask you, you don't have to answer straight away."

Richard sighed "how much money do you want Lorelai?"

"No it's not about money Dad it's about -"

"You need your insurance sorted out? Look Lorelai I have to admit that you aren't my favourite person after the theatrics that went on last Friday so can you make this quick?"

"Daddy I was wondering – um I just wondered if you would want to walk me up the isle on May 14th?"

"Lorelai?" Richard's voice was softer than usual and his eyes were shining, he looked like he might cry. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Lorelai went over to hug her Dad and for the first time since Lorelai was about ten Richard hugged her back with feeling.

XXX

The meeting was dragging on and Rory was getting agitated. She could tell Jess had noticed that she was uncomfortable; he kept glancing across at her looking worried. After what seemed like forever Eliza finally called the meeting to an end. Rory jumped up quickly and tired to get to the door as fast as she could.

"Rory wait!"

She pretended she didn't hear Jess. Why did her life have to be so complicated? It was always a choice between boyfriend and career.

"Rory!"

She reluctantly turned around and waited for Jess.

"I'm so pleased about the Times! Our lives finally seem to be coming together, but you don't seem too pleased for some reason. Would you care to fill me in?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ok let's sit over here. Now I didn't tell you everything about the Times, the job is actually in Eastern Europe for a couple of months following a child prostitute ring. It's an amazing offer and that sort of thing has always been my dream but with you and Truncheon and moving to New York I just don't know what I want anymore." Rory felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders now – the ball was in Jess's court now.

Jess was dumbfounded. This was _not _what he was expecting; he had thought at the very least that she was breaking up with him. But this was still a big deal.

"Wow"

"Yes"

"It's a big opportunity."

"A huge one."

"How long do you have to decide?"

"They were quite generous – I have a couple of months."

"What about moving to New York? Not that I want to discourage you from this job I was just wondering where we stand?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean would you still be with me even if you were travelling across Europe, I mean I adore you and would obviously keep trying at a relationship no matter where you were but if you don't want to do long distance I understand." Jess was praying that she would still want to do long distance. Long distance with Rory was better than a normal relationship with any other woman.

Rory was stunned. Dean and Logan had both always been so afraid of long distance. "You'd really wait?"

"Of course – wake up Gilmore I love you remember?"

Rory kissed him and the waitress gave them a disgusted look but Rory didn't care.

"Ok I have solution, I will wait till the last minute to tell the Times whether I'm in or not and then we can decide what we will do."

"Good idea."

"Right well I have to head off to my Grandparents' are you keen to come?"

"Hahaha, maybe next time we're in the Hollow."

Rory felt stung. He would wait for her to traipse around another continent but he wouldn't make an effort with the Gilmores? She supposed that the last time he had tried it wasn't overly successful.

"Fair enough" Rory said, making obvious she didn't think he was being fair "they've had enough drama as is with Mum being there with them all afternoon."

"Rory, please I'm just not ready to meet them again yet."

"See ya Jess." Rory said trying not to sound as angry as she was actually feeling.

XXX

Rory rang the doorbell to her Grandparents' mansion and she was surprised when both Emily and Lorelai came to the door and she was even more surprised when they both looked happy.

"Rory!" Emily acted as if she hadn't seen Rory in a year rather than since that afternoon.

"Don't get too excited Mum!"

"But Lorelai we have to show her the sketch we've done of her maid of honour dress."

"Ooh yes! Rory hurry up come into the lounge." She grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her into the living room.

"Geez Mum don't get too excited!" Rory mocked Lorelai.

When they reached the lounge Lorelai noticed something "no Jess tonight?"

"No he was uh busy." Rory said.

"I see" Lorelai muttered angrily.

"Who's Jess?" Emily asked curiously.

**A/N** So that wasn't my best chapter sorry guys! I hope you liked it though, do you think Emily and Lorelai should stay BFF or is that just never going to happen? Also do you think should happen with Anna/ April? Please let me know what you thought! x


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fairytale of New York**

"Who's Jess, Rory? Is she a friend you met on your campaign trail?" Emily was thoroughly confused she couldn't think why Rory would have brought a campaign friend to dinner.

Rory hung her head, why did her two worlds have to be so different? She looked at Lorelai to see if she would back her up if she lied. Lorelai raised her eyebrows, Rory sighed. She was on her own on this one.

"No Grandma, Jess is my, well he's my boyfriend."

"Oh Rory how delightful I'm glad you're having fun after that unfortunate incident with Logan." Emily made it sound like Logan and Rory had had one bad date rather than gone out for two and a half years and broken each other's hearts.

"So what is he like, what university did he go to? I bet his writing isn't as good as yours." Emily said cheekily.

Rory was momentarily at a loss for words. "We'll his writing is quite different to mine – he's actually a published author and he runs a publishing house."

"Really Rory? That's wonderful he sounds like an amazing young man."

"He is." Rory was grateful that she had gotten out of that hole!

Lorelai did not like where this was going. Rory had a habit of not being open with people and while that was good in some respects sometimes it meant that she led people on and then things blew up later. Five years ago she would have butted in and told Emily the whole truth but Rory was an adult now.

"I'm very happy for you Rory, will Jess be at the wedding?"

"I hope so."

"Me too, now come and look at what we've drawn up."

Whatever Emily Gilmore's faults one couldn't deny that she was an amazing artist; Lorelai had an eye for design so the two of them had drawn up amazing patterns.

Rory's breath caught in her throat "oh my, Mum, Grandma they're gorgeous"

Lorelai's dress was going to be floor length and pale cream with white lace and a baby blue sash. She was going to wear a tiara rather than a veil at Emily's suggestion. Rory's maid of honour dress was the same blue as Lorelai's sash and was knee length; Sookie's matron of honour dress was floor length and blue. They were going to have a small wreath of daises each around their heads. Rory and Emily looked at each other – they were both so happy for Lorelai her dream was finally coming true.

Luke came in with April close behind him. "Hi everyone." April said, she was happy because she had managed to convince Luke to buy her a new telescope, not that it was difficult: it was common knowledge that April had Luke wrapped around her little finger.

Emily was happy to see them. She had really warmed to Luke since she had met April, despite what Lorelai claimed she loved kids and Rory was grown up now and away most of the time. Then she realised that the groom would be seeing the dress!

"Luke, out!"

"What?"

"We're looking at the dresses for the wedding."

"Oh right sorry." Luke said, embarrassed. He was thoroughly at a loss with all this wedding planning. He and Nicole had just done things spur of the moment and it had been so much easier. However having said that he and Nicole perhaps weren't the best example of a happy marriage.

"Yeah sorry" April added and turned to leave, she didn't want to intrude on the Gilmores' plans.

"No, honey you stay you need to see whether you like your dress."

"My dress?"

"Your bridesmaid's dress." Emily said, taking delight in April's innocence.

"Me? You really want me to be a bridesmaid?"

Lorelai walked over to her step daughter whom she had come to feel very close to, she cupped April's chin in her hand. "I would love you to be in the wedding party April, if you want to. I understand it will be incredibly hard and probably remind you of your Mum and if you don't feel comfortable then just say: I won't be offended."

April turned to Rory. If she was really honest with herself April was terrified of Rory: she was gorgeous and sophisticated and smart. She hadn't been around Rory long enough to know that she also had a heart of gold so she just tried not to get in her face too much.

"You don't mind Rory; you won't think I'm trying to replace you or anything?"

That's exactly what Rory had thought until she realised that she was being completely stupid. She had no right to be jealous of a fifteen year old whose mother was in a coma and was living with her father who she had only known for three years.

"No April, of course not, you should be a bridesmaid."

April squealed and hugged both Lorelais for once acting like the teenager that she was. "Really? This means so much! Oh I'm so excited."

Emily looked on happily, there was going to be a proper wedding in her family at last and she was actually going to have a role in planning it.

XXX

Christmas came and went. Fortunately, in Luke's opinion Christopher and GG where in France visiting Sherrie and her new boyfriend so he didn't have to face him. Christmas day was hard. He spent Christmas Eve in the hospital with April who held Anna's hand and talked to her happily as though nothing was wrong. Luke was almost sure though that the second he left the room April cried because her eyes looked awfully puffy throughout the day. It didn't get any better the next day back in Stars Hollow. Something was up with Rory and Jess. Jess was even less talkative than usual and when little Doula came up to give him a hug he didn't even notice her until Liz nudged him in the ribs. And when he eventually picked up his baby sister he had to force himself to smile. Rory on the other hand was being overly cheerful and laughing unnecessarily at everyone's jokes, except Jess's.

After Liz, TJ and Doula had left Rory went out on to the veranda and sat on the couch that had been there for as long as she could remember. It had been a long day. She wasn't sure why she was holding a grudge against Jess for something as small as not wanting to see the Gilmores – he had never been a fan of them or their wealth. But Rory had thought Jess had changed and wanted commitment, clearly he didn't.

The front door opened to reveal Jess "can I sit down?" He asked. Rory could tell that he wasn't too pleased with her either.

"You can do whatever you like."

Jess flinched, a comment like that was pretty bad coming from Rory. "Listen I know you're not too pleased with me for not coming to your grandparents but to be fair you did put me on the spot. If we would have planned it I would have come."

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Ok well I would have tried to get out of it at first but I would have let you convince me and then I would have come."

Rory rolled her eyes "but the thing is Jess I spent the last couple of weeks considering giving up my dream job just so I could help you set up a new store. And then I find out that someone who I would do that for wouldn't even come to visit my grandparents. I know you don't like them but they have done so much for me."

Jess finally came and sat beside Rory and held her hand. "Ok, Rory I don't want you to give up your career for me and I don't want to be the one to influence you away from that."

"I don't want to be influenced by you either but I can't help it, I love you Jess."

Jess sighed. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe we should take a break for a while."

Rory stared at him, completely shocked. That was not what she had been expecting.

"No!"

"Rory we have to: I'm not ready for this, for your life. I thought I was but I'm not. And you are too talented to give up your dream for me when I can't commit to you. My dream is to make Truncheon as successful as it can be and I don't want to sacrifice that."

Rory was doing her best to hold back her tears: she would not cry in front of him! "Well then Jess, how long do you propose we should take this break for?" Rory asked bitingly.

"I don't know but we need to see how we manage without each other."

Rory had stopped being sad, now she was just plain livid. "Oh I can assure you, Jess Mariano that I am perfectly capable of living without you. I don't need you at all. I'm going to go to Europe after the wedding and kick arse and you are going to spend the rest of your sorry life wishing that you had stayed with one of the best journalists in the country!"

Jess's face was completely emotionless. "Goodbye Rory."

As soon as he turned his back and walked away he broke into a smile. That was the Rory he wanted to see! Her dreams and her moxy were well and truly back.

Rory didn't even watch him drive off. She had no idea where he was going and she didn't care. Jess Mariano was just as selfish as Logan had been. She was going to prove them all wrong – she was going to be better than any of them. She went into her room and opened her laptop with such force that it almost broke and began to write her acceptance letter to the New York Times.

As soon as Jess started driving away he realised that he was in Stars Hollow, on Christmas and there would be absolutely nowhere he could stay the night. He almost laughed with the irony, the first Christmas ever that he felt accepted and wanted he had ended up alone by his own choice. He didn't want to upset Liz so he rang Luke and asked if he could stay by the apartment upstairs. He was certain that Luke would yell at him for bailing on Rory but he seemed distracted on the phone and agreed to Jess staying there without asking any questions at all.

XXX

Lorelai despised cooking but she really enjoyed doing the dishes. She had no idea why but it was a useful thing to like – it got her so many brownie points from Luke. She was just finishing up when Luke walked into the kitchen. His face was completely ashen and he looked exhausted.

"Luke?"

"Anna's opened her eyes."

Lorelai went over to hug him. She felt sorry for Luke. Today had been an emotional roller coaster and Luke was not one for lots of emotion.

"Are you ready to talk to her?"

"I don't know, I don't even know that we should tell April yet. All the doctor said was that she had opened her eyes. I don't know if she can talk, heck I don't even know if she's got her memory back."

Lorelai didn't say anything: she just held him tighter; she couldn't tell him what to do here, this was completely his business.

Luke noticed Lorelai's silence: "you think I should tell April don't you?"

Just as he said that they both heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"You think you should tell me what?" April asked.

If Luke hadn't been in such a mess Lorelai would have laughed and yelled 'busted' like a teenager but Lorelai didn't think that would be too appropriate in this situation. Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear "what should I do?" Lorelai squeezed his hand "put yourself in April's shoes, or well fluffy bunny slippers in this case." Luke laughed at that despite himself. April's slippers were very fluffy, very pink and very noticeable.

"April, come sit with me." Luke pulled up a chair and April came and sat on his knee. April looked a lot younger than her 15 years when she was in her flannel pyjamas and didn't have her glasses on.

Lorelai started to leave but Luke motioned for her to stay, Lorelai was flattered and came and sat at the table.

"April honey, your Mum has opened her eyes."

Two tears ran down April's cheeks. She didn't know whether she was happy or sad. Her world just kept on changing all the time and she didn't know when it would stop, she missed Anna like crazy but then there were times, when, just for a second, this place felt like home.

"Ok, is she going to be ok? Is she going to be, you know herself?"

Luke gripped April's shoulders and said "I don't know. But I am here for you whatever happens."

Lorelai came over and hugged them both "I'm here for you too."

XXX

Luke used to quite like Chicago, in fact it used to one of the only cities that he could tolerate. Now he despised it. Flights had been ridiculously expensive since it was the holiday season so Luke and April had gone, leaving the Gilmore Girls in Stars Hollow. When Luke had come in to wake her up, April looked horrible like she'd cried herself to sleep and she had hardly spoken the whole trip. Luke was at a loss as what to say to her. He knew what it was like to have a sick parent but he had had Liz to worry about and his Dad was there for him the entire time. April had no one but him and as close as they had become recently, Luke had to admit that he and April were not as close as they could be. He wished more than anything that Lorelai could have come.

The hospital was as depressing as ever. When he and April approached it, April gripped his hand like a little girl, like he would be able to protect her. Luke wished he could, the doctor had been so obtuse by refusing to tell them more but he supposed that they all had their reasons. The walk up to the reception went far too quickly, April's hand was starting to shake when they reached the door of the ward.

Luke hugged April "do you want me to go in there with you?"

"No, Dad I think this has to be something I need to do on my own but it means so much that you are here with me. I'm really glad you're in my life now."

"Back at you, April, just yell if you need me. I'll be right here waiting."

April forced herself to smile at Luke; she opened the door to Anna's ward and went in. Her Mum looked a lot different than she did before the coma. Her hair had been cut short to make things easier for the doctors but her bruises had faded and she looked so much more peaceful than April had ever seen her. She sat by her mother's bed and held her hand.

"Mum, it's me April. I don't know if you can hear me but I just want to say that I love you a lot."

April had used that sentence every time she had greeted her mother since she had been in hospital but she had never once got a response.

But this time was different. Anna squeezed April's hand and turned to her. Then she opened her eyes and said "hello...sweetheart." He voice was raspy from so much time not being used and she sounded but she was struggling to get the words out but she had recognised April! April laughed and hugged her mother.

"I'm so glad you're back Mum, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better but I'm just glad you're ok. I'm so sorry honey, I'll never forgive myself for crashing the car – you could have been seriously hurt."

"Mum, that other driver was drunk, you were not in the wrong! And besides I'm fine, we're both fine, aren't we?"

Anna was silent for a second "well honey, the doctors expect me to make a full recovery but I don't know how long it will be before I can look after you again."

"But Mum, I'll look after you! You don't need to worry about me at all; I'll be the best nurse you ever saw I promise!" April was near tears.

"No April! You are not going to waste your time looking after me. I want you to have fun and focus on school, you've got your SATs coming up and you still want to go to Princeton don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Ok, good. Now can you send your father in? We need to talk about some stuff."

XXX

Lorelai was exhausted from driving Luke and April to the airport early that morning and the even worse drive back. The traffic was so bad that she didn't get back to Stars Hollow until after midday. She expected Rory to have been up for hours working on some freelance piece or other but when she got back the curtains were still drawn and the house was completely silent.

"Rory?"No one replied, Lorelai went into Rory's room and discovered Rory still in bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Rory said defensively.

"Uh huh – I'm your mother, I know you quite well remember? – What's wrong?"

Rory sighed. There were some disadvantages to having your mother as your best friend. "Well if you must know, Jess dumped me yesterday." Rory tried to sound stoic but she broke down in the last part of the sentence and Lorelai came over and hugged her. She was going to beat that Mariano kid to a pulp!

"And why did he decide to do that?" Lorelai asked in an icy voice.

"He doesn't want to commit to me apparently."

"Right that's it, you stay here and wallow. I'm going to buy you the massivest pile of junk food and some DVDs. You don't have to do anything today if you don't want to."

"Thanks Mummy."

As soon as she had shut Rory's door, she rang Luke. She knew he would be upset at the moment but she didn't care.

"Where is your nephew?" She demanded angrily as soon as Luke picked up.

"At the apartment above the diner, why?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you when I know more."

Lorelai hung up and drove like a maniac to Luke's. She marched in and powered up the stairs, much to the interest of those in the diner. Ms Patty went up to the counter and shushed everyone so they could hear what was being said. She was out of luck though, Lorelai was so angry that she was past screaming.

Lorelai knocked on the door of the apartment. It opened to reveal a very frayed looking Jess. His eyes were red and he was wearing fat pants and a singlet. He hadn't shaved.

"Lorelai? How are you?" Jess tried to be polite and act innocent but he should have known this was coming. He hoped Lorelai would understand he was doing this for Rory's benefit.

"Cut the crap Jess, we have a _lot_ of talking to do."

Jess sighed and motioned her in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Over my shoulder**

Lorelai stepped inside the apartment and Jess closed the door behind her. Luke's apartment was a lot barer than it used to be but the basics were still there, just in case. Lorelai had never known what Luke had meant when he said that but now she understood. Luke had kept this apartment as an apartment just in case Jess ever needed it.

"Please sit down Lorelai, can I get you anything?" Jess asked quietly.

Lorelai was mad that Jess was so calm. It seemed like he didn't even care, he didn't appear to be the least bit upset that she had come charging over to him when he was half dressed and demanded to talk to him.

"An explanation would be nice." Lorelai sneered sarcastically.

Usually Jess would have said something equally bitingly back, but today he was too tired and too down. Besides he wanted Lorelai on his side.

"Sure, I owe you that I guess. What specifically did you want to know?"

"Well first I would like to know why you treated my daughter like trash and just dumped her on Christmas Day. Are you really that horrible? Did you intentionally lead her on even though you knew you weren't ready for a relationship?"

"Lorelai I can explain, I'm just as cut up about this as she is."

Lorelai laughed bitterly, "Oh I'm sure."

"Listen I'm serious I was doing the best thing for Rory."

"Really? Please explain what could have possibly triggered you to act this way?"

"She was going to give up the Europe job."

"What? No Rory wouldn't do that." Then Lorelai realised how Rory had seemed so indecisive about her dream job that she had been aiming for ever since she was a little girl. "Would she?"

"She was going to give up her dream and move to New York with me to help set up Truncheon and just work in a local paper."

Lorelai just stared in amazement and motioned for Jess to go on.

"So I told her I wasn't ready to commit to her, which by the way is total crap. I would do anything for her. I tried to make her angry so she would go to Europe and become what she was born to be."

"Really Jess, you did that?"

"Hey I'm not a hero or anything and it wasn't easy I feel terrible and I hope it worked. She is going to Europe now isn't she?"

"Yes she's definitely accepted; she got her itinerary emailed to her this morning."

Lorelai then did something she had never expected she would ever do, she walked over to Jess and hugged him. "Thank you so much Jess, you don't know how much this means to me. If you ever need help with anything just call me up."

Jess was a bit weirded out by the hug but it was definitely better than a slap. "Thanks Lorelai, there is one favour I would like to ask you. I've written Rory a letter explaining all this. I know right now she won't want to read it and I don't want her to read it right away in case she changes her mind but would you be able to take it and give it to her when the time is right?"

"Of course."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. And Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with Truncheon, you deserve it."

XXX

Luke had to admit that he was a little nervous when Anna came out and told him that Anna wanted to see him. He squeezed April's shoulder and hesitantly entered. The sight before him broke his heart. He had loved Anna at one stage and it hurt him to see her broken. It wasn't her physical appearance that upset him: she suited short hair; it was that she looked so defeated.

"Anna? It's Luke. I was going to buy you flowers then I remembered you hated flowers so I don't have anything, I'm sorry." Luke winced at how stupid he sounded.

"Luke, I can't take care of April. I can't. I've failed her." Anna Nardini, one of the strongest women Luke had ever met was crying.

"No, you haven't failed her. April understands, Anna. She's a smart, brave, caring girl who loves you. She doesn't blame you in the least for what happened. And you're crazy to blame yourself!"

"But where will she go? She can't stay with you, you're getting married. Lorelai has had to look after her for so long already, I'm sure the last thing she wants is to be landed with someone else's kid."

"Anna, of course she can stay with us, I'm sure Lorelai won't mind, she and April get along just fine, in fact I think Lorelai is pleased to have a teenager in the house again. April is not going to be sent away somewhere. She will stay with us until you're strong enough to look after her."

Luke sincerely hoped Lorelai would understand. Anna had a point, this was meant to be Lorelai's time – preparing for their life together but instead she had to look after the very person who had caused them to split up a couple of years ago. Not that that was April's fault. He decided that he wouldn't tell Lorelai just yet. He needed to sort April out first.

XXX

Lorelai went to the supermarket to buy Rory's junkfood and then the DVD shop to get her some movies, but her heart wasn't really in it. Normally Lorelai was just the person you wanted to see after a break up. She liked to think that she had the best sympathetic shoulder in town and she was epically good at bashing the ex-boyfriend in question. But this time she thought Jess had done the right thing. Rory was too young to be sacrificing everything for a guy, even one who loved her as much as Jess.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen darling." Rory called back.

'Oh dear I hope you're not cooking anything – a fire is the last thing we need." Lorelai said as she joined her daughter in the kitchen.

"Perish the thought. I was however making coffee, if you're keen?"

"Always."

Lorelai watched her daughter, she seemed happier than she had this morning. She seemed very focused and driven too.

"So you seem a lot more chipper than you did this morning Pippi."

Rory smiled. "Well I just realised that I'm going to the inauguration. The White House invited a few people who were on the campaign trail to come and watch. And get this, Alec got invited too! I'm so excited Mum. And I guess that has just made me realise I don't even need Jess he was completely holding me back."

Lorelai tried to keep her expression neutral. Rory was one of the loveliest people she had ever met but sometimes she could be a bit self centred.

"Rory, don't you think Jess might have done what he did to help you realise this dream rather than hold you back?"

"No, of course not. Do you know he never thought I could get this far, when we were seventeen and he had just moved here he was so shocked that I wanted to be a foreign correspondent. He thought it was too rough for me! Well I've proven him wrong. Oh I'm so excited. I have to tell Lane, see you in a bit!" Rory kissed her mother's cheek and basically floated out the door.

Lorelai fingered the letter Jess had given her thoughtfully. She had no idea when she should give it to her daughter, Rory definitely needed to read it but with the frame of mind Rory was in at the moment she would probably rip it up. Lorelai put the letter back in her handbag.

XXX

April knew something was up with Luke. For the past three days she hadn't noticed him call Lorelai which was odd because usually he could barely go an hour or so without calling her. She had been resigned when Luke had told her that she would be living with Luke and Lorelai until Anna was better. She wasn't upset exactly but she had kind of hoped that when she'd heard her mother had opened her eyes that she would be able to go straight back to her old life.

But on the plus side Luke was a total softie and she had him completely wrapped around her little finger whereas Anna was super strict. April curled herself up on the couch in their motel unit and switched the TV on to the history channel. She was half way through learning about Lady Jane Grey when Luke's cell phone rang. Luke had gone out to get Indian for dinner so April decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"April?"

"Yes"

"It's Lorelai, are you guys ok?"

"Yes we're fine Lorelai. I'm at the motel and Luke's just gone to get us some dinner."  
"Oh thank God!"

"Why did something happen?"

"No, it's just that I've been trying to get hold of your Dad for ages and I hadn't heard anything and so I expected the worst."

"No everything's ok. I had no idea Dad hadn't called you otherwise I would have."

"Oh hun this isn't your fault. So...how is your Mum?" Lorelai decided to address the elephant in the room and get it over with. She hoped Anna was ok but she was going to miss April like crazy if Anna was going to be able to look after her again.

Anna was confused. This was so unlike Luke to ignore Lorelai, in fact April would have expected Luke to call Lorelai to ask for advice in this sort of situation but clearly Lorelai was completely in the dark and April had no idea what to say to her.

"She's going to be ok, in a while." April said vaguely.

"Right." Lorelai knew April wasn't telling her everything but she didn't want to push her. "Would you be able to text me when he gets back and I'll give him a call then?"

"Sounds great!" April said a bit too enthusiastically, she was glad she didn't have to be caught in the middle of that.

XXX

Rory was so glad she was able to drive to the inauguration – she had had enough of buses to last a lifetime. When she pulled up to her motel she found Alec there, his dark hair as perfect as ever, waiting for her and holding two coffees. She jumped out of the car and ran to hug him.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"Back at you Gilmore, here drink this you're going to need this for tonight, it's going to be long!"

"Bless you."

"You're welcome, sinner."

"Hey, I'm offended you're talking to the girl who was once known as Mary in her high school years."

"Magdalene?"

"You're funny." Rory said sarcastically.

The two walked in companionable silence around the grounds of the motel before getting ready for the speeches, the dinner and the ball. As much as Rory loved Alec's company she missed Jess like crazy. Alec was totally into looking as good as he could for tonight and couldn't stop talking about who would be there and who would say what and wondering what people would wear. He was a like a little kid Rory thought to herself and while that was cute she would have much rather been with Jess mocking everything, including themselves but secretly enjoying it underneath it all.

The speeches were amazing, the dinner was amazing. Everyone was inspiring and excited. And Rory was exhausted. She didn't know why, one of the most amazing landmarks in her country's history had occurred and she had been there to witness it firsthand. She was living her dream, but she was doing it without the one person she really wanted there beside her. And if Rory was honest with herself it was her fault that he wasn't there. She had made him panic. She should have just taken the Europe job – it was only for a few months and it had been everything she'd ever wanted and she and Jess could have picked up where they had left off.

But no, Rory had had to ruin it by getting carried away and now she was at the biggest event of her life and she was wasting time thinking about a boy. She couldn't believe herself. This was not her; she was not going to let any guy get in the way of her career again.

"May I have the honour of this dance?" Alec asked Rory in a terrible English accent which made Rory laugh genuinely for the first time that evening.

"Nothing would make me happier, kind sir" Rory giggled as she took Alec's outstretched hand. Alec twirled Rory around his arm and began to waltz with her.

"It's good to see you finally smiling, Gilmore."

"Well you're such a goof you could probably make Sylvia Plath laugh." Rory said as she accidentally stepped on Alec's toe.

"Better a goof than a spaz, Rory!"

XXX

Jess had put the inauguration coverage on just for something to fill the silence of Luke's apartment. He really didn't care much about politics. Well he did, it was just that Jess thought they were all idiots so he remained aloof. Rory would have said that was his mantra for everything and she was probably right, she usually was. When the dancing started on the TV he got up to switch it off: he thought balls were stupid – just a way for people to play into consumerism but then something caught his eye – in the corner of the screen were Rory and Alec dancing and having fun. This was all he needed, he picked up his phone and dialled

"Hello?"

"Lorelai? Have you given Rory the letter yet?"

"Oh Jess. I tried I really did but she left for the inauguration the day after you gave it to me and she was so angry she wouldn't even hear your name let alone read a letter."

"Oh that's ok, just let me know when you get it, ok?"

"Of course, and Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I really hope it works out between the two of you and I'll try to help Rory realise that the two of you are meant to be together as much as I can."

"Thanks Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up. Jess had really turned his life around, Rory just needed to sort hers out. Lorelai double checked her phone. There was still no message from April saying Luke was back. Something was going on there and she didn't like it. Lorelai hated girlfriends that nagged and whinged but this was getting out of control. She rang Luke.

"Hello?"

"Well Mr Danes, I hate to say this but the day has come when your nephew has put more effort into his relationship than you have, has come."

"Lorelai what are you talking about?" Luke cursed himself for hiding from Lorelai – that never ended well.

"Why don't you tell me what's been going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap Pinocchio – Luke I've been worried sick, please let me in. You know I'll support you no matter what."

Luke sighed into the phone. He knew he had been turning this into a much bigger deal than it actually was. And because he was too scared to give Lorelai the news she was mad at him.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai – you know when I get big news I tend to hide. Anna's going to be ok, eventually."

"Eventually as in next week or as in a year?"

"Well she's not going to be able to take April for a long while."

"Well April obviously has to stay with us." Lorelai was so glad she didn't have to let go of April just yet. Having the teenager around reminded Lorelai of how much she loved kids and how she wanted more someday.

"You mean that Lorelai? I don't just want to dump my kid on you when we're preparing for our wedding."

"Luke I love April, I really do. And to be honest I like having her around."

"Really? That makes me so happy."

"Of course – and you've always been there for Rory so why shouldn't I be there for April?"

"I love you."

"Yeah well, you're not so bad yourself. How's April holding up?"

"She's fine, well actually I'm not sure. I think she's just confused."

The two talked for another hour or so about nothing and everything. Lorelai loved how they could do that: it showed that they were friends as well as in a relationship.

XXX

Luke and April were going to stay two more weeks in Chicago so April got to spend some quality time with Anna before school got too busy for her. Lorelai was scratching Paul Anka's ears and enjoying her own company when Rory came in.

"I'm home!" Rory said as she basically floated into the lounge. "I had such the best time, Mum the people and the food and the music and the Obamas and the editors and the food! Did I mention the food?" Rory dramatically threw herself on the couch beside her mother.

"I'm so pleased for you, Rory you have no idea. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mum. I'm so amped for Europe now. Only four months away. And we have your wedding to sort out before that. Do you know, I'm happy that Jess dumped me because I was getting way too caught up with him. I was thinking about giving all this up for him, can you believe it?"

"It's a hard choice to make."

"I guess it is but I think I made the right choice."

Lorelai gripped Rory's hand. "I think you have too but listen to me. I think Jess may have done what he did so that you would keep your dreams in mind."

"Mum what are you talking about? Jess just couldn't handle commitment that's all."

"Well whatever you think but I saw him a while ago and he's written you a letter. I think you should at least read it." Lorelai scrounged in her purse and pulled out the envelope.

Rory rolled her eyes "this is so like Jess. Running off and then thinking a letter will fix everything."

"Read it please, Rory."

"Yeah maybe later ok?"

Lorelai realised that would have to do. Rory was stubborn and she was hurting from the break up so there was no way she was going to cool down quickly. She went into the kitchen to call the pizza company.

Rory waited until her mother left the room before opening the envelope. She was desperate to read it that she completely mutilated the poor envelope. Finally she managed to get the letter free. She began to read, it was not what she had expected. She appreciated that Jess cared about her and that her dreams were important. But what she hated was the fact that Jess had manipulated her.

Lorelai could see out of the corner of her eye that Rory was reading the letter. She smiled to herself, hopefully now the two of them would get back together. They meshed so well. Lorelai came back into the lounge.

"Well what did you think?"

"I think he's so full of it. I. Don't. Need. Anyone. To. Manipulate. My. Life. For. Me."

Lorelai sighed, Rory had inherited that stubborn streak from her. She wished her daughter would just see sense. She didn't want Rory and Jess to take as long to figure their lives out as she and Luke had.

XXX

"Richard do you have a moment to come and look at these?" It was phrased as a question but Richard knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer. He groaned inwardly, Emily had been fussing over the photos for at least two hours.

"Of course dear."

"Don't patronise me, Richard."

"I wouldn't dare." Richard quipped as he kissed her cheek.

"So what do you think?" Emily asked. She was arranging the engagement notice for all the newspapers.

"Lovely, Emily you have impeccable taste." The photo of Lorelai and Luke was one taken at a recent Friday night dinner: April had insisted she take photos for her scrapbook and they had all reluctantly agreed. Emily had been a bit irritated at the time but she was thrilled by how the photos had turned out. They were so candid and everyone looked so relaxed.

"I think they're good too. Right I'll just finalise them and then the whole country can know our girl is finally settling down."

"Excellent, what did Lorelai say about the photos."

"Oh I haven't shown the announcement to her. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ah" was all Richard said.

**A/N** Ok that wasn't my best chapter ever, damn writer's block but I hope you're all liking it so far. Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions xx


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey all, I've had a few messages that this story has been moving a bit too slowly and that people would like a bit more drama sooo you've got your wish. In this chapter our favourite(?) baby daddy of old is back, and we have a Gilmore-Mariano fight to rival any we've seen yet but don't worry all hope is not lost for them.**

**We are getting closer to the wedding and the end. I've planned it out and there should be four or five more chapters after this one if everything goes to plan. **

**Also a **_**huge**_** thank you to Daisyangel who reviewed **_**every single chapter**_** in one sitting, you little legend!**

**Enjoy – Alix **

**Chapter 12: You've got to hide your love away**

Three weeks after Emily had finalised the photos for the engagement announcement it was printed in all the major newspapers across the country. There was a big spread. Four colour photos and the announcement took up half a page.

_Emily and Richard Gilmore _

_Are delighted to announce the engagement of their daughter_

_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore_

_Owner of the Dragonfly Inn_

_To_

_Lucas Alexander Danes_

_Stars Hollow Restaurateur_

_The nuptials will take place mid May in Hartford_

Christopher put his cup of coffee down in disgust. He would bet, right down to the last dollar in his huge bank account that Richard and Emily Gilmore were not 'delighted' about the wedding at all. Chris still loved Lorelai; he had accepted that too much had happened for them to be together. But he did not think Luke was good enough for the mother of his eldest daughter, not by a long shot. Chris, once the rebellious bad boy of Hartford society had come to embrace society in recent years and that had led him to contempt for anyone not born into society. He picked up his phone. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

XXX

Jess groaned as he got out of his bed. He was still living at Luke's apartment. He had been deflated when Lorelai told him that the letter hadn't worked. But he still couldn't bear the thought of giving up on Rory. So like the pathetic creature he was he had started to work from home and be a hermit – only leaving the apartment to get food or go for the occasional run. Luke came by most days but he could tell that Luke didn't really understand what was going on with him so Luke never stayed long. Jess realised he was being stupid but he couldn't bring himself to care.

His phone started ringing; he made a lunge for it and stubbed his toe on a pile of books that he had haphazardly placed on the floor. Swearing he pressed talk "yeah?" Jess didn't try to hide his irritation.

"Jess, what is going on?" Jess swore under his breath again, it was his editor!

"Hamish, how, how are you?" Jess was rarely nervous but Hamish always terrified him.

"Cut the crap Jess, where have you been. You've disappeared off the face of the earth for a month and I haven't heard any progress about your new book that is meant to be at the publisher's but next week."

"Sorry Hamish, I've just had some stuff on my mind. It's made it hard to finish the book."

"Problems with a girl?"

"What – how did you know?"

"When you get to my age, son it's obvious."

Jess hated being called 'son', something to do with the fact that he never actually had a father to call him that. But at least it was better than getting bollucked.

"Uh-huh" was all Jess could mutter in reply.

"Right Jess I need you to sort your stuff out with this girl and then you're going to get back to your writing and give me a kick-arse book by the end of the week. You're a good writer Jess but if you manage to pull this book off you'll be a great one."

"Yes, sir."

That was the encouragement Jess needed he pulled on one of his less dirty tee-shirts and his favourite pair of jeans and headed over to see Rory.

Rory was on the phone to her Dad, he had called her out of the blue really wondering about the engagement notice in the paper.

"Well you are happy for them aren't you Dad?"

"Of course, kiddo. Your Mum's a great lady."

"That she is, and Luke isn't too bad either."

"Uh yeah." Christopher sounded thoroughly unconvinced.

"Dad – please can I ask you to let Mum be happy. You two tried being married and as much as I loved the idea of the two of you being together it was weird. And you know that. So please, please let them be for now. I'm sure they'll let you back in when they've found their rhythm."

"Rory I wouldn't do anything to hurt your Mum."

Rory rolled her eyes: that was the biggest joke she'd heard in a long time. "Bye Dad." She really hoped Christopher would listen to her – he really needed to find someone and settle down. Rory went into her room and started reading Nicholas Nickleby – her favourite Dickens. She loved being on holiday, it was so peaceful.

The front door slammed and Rory jumped, was Lorelai home already?

"Hello?" Rory called out.

"Rory?"

Rory groaned. It was Jess.

"I'm in here" she said unenthusiastically.

Jess came into her room. He looked terrible, he obviously hadn't shaved in a couple of days, his clothes were wrinkled and he had bags under his eyes.

"Rory, can I talk to you?"

"Seems to me you already are." Rory said without any trace of emotion. This whole break up thing was weird. She knew Jess had done it with her best interests at heart but the _way_ he had done it was awful.

Jess rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "I thought I was meant to be the snarky one."

"You said you wanted to talk. Talk."

"Look Rory, I'm sorry that I treated you like I did but I only did it because I was worried that you were going to give up your dream because of me. I mean I was flattered and everything but you have so much talent. Heck you can do anything and I didn't want you to give that up. I thought that once you came to your senses and took the Europe job we could get back together and everything would be ok again. I didn't mean this to be a proper break up."

Rory stared at him, absolutely gobsmacked. Jess was supposed to be smart!

"Let me get this straight." Rory said quietly, angrily "You completely messed with my heart and my emotions, you made me believe I was being dumped by you so that it would make me take a job. AND to top it all off, after you put me through all that you expect me to just come walking back to you just because I chose a job that you wanted me to."

Jess winced. That made him sound like such a horrible person.

"I did it because I love you!"

Rory sighed. "Jess I appreciate that but you can't just manipulate people into doing things because you think it's right for them. And you know something, for someone who is terrified of meeting Emily Gilmore you sure are a lot like her. In fact you could give her lessons in how to manipulate people. That's how good you are!"

"But don't you get why I did it? You were going to throw your life away!"

"Maybe but it was _my_ life to throw away or do what I liked with not yours. God why are you so dense!"

Jess was taken aback: he had never seen Rory this mad before.

"Ok yes I'm dense. Tell me what I have to do to get you back Rory. I'll do anything," Jess hated how pathetic he sounded but it was the truth.

Rory stared at him. "Apologise – properly like you mean it. Admit you've done the wrong thing."

Jess looked sad "I don't want to lie to you. I thought I did do the right thing."

"Well then, it seems we have a problem." Rory said icily. "Now if you don't mind I have book to get back to." She motioned for him to leave, and he did. There was nothing more he could say for the time being, Rory was still too angry.

Jess walked back to the apartment briskly. He kept going over and over the conversation and the more he kept going over it the angrier he got. Not so much at Rory but more the situation in general. By the time he got back to the apartment he was fuming. He opened his laptop and began to type furiously. He didn't stop for dinner: he kept writing well into the night and by 3am his book was finished. And Jess felt a ton better: he loved to write and it always helped him to deal with stuff that was going on. He saved the 400 page document and stumbled into bed.

XXX

Chris was at a loss for what to do. He knew that if he went straight to Stars Hollow Lorelai would kill him. He decided to call his former mother-in-law. He dialled.

"Hello, Gilmore residence." Emily answered.

"Hi Emily, it's Christopher."

There was silence on the other end. Chris was taken aback: this wasn't good.

"Christopher, how are you?" Emily was trying her best to be polite. She used to think Christopher was good for her daughter but after seeing Lorelai with Luke she knew that Chris didn't even come close.

"I'm swell Emily. I just saw something in the paper that caught my eye." Chris said trying to keep things light.

"Oh really? And what was that?" Emily was playing coy.

"An engagement notice actually. For Lorelai and Luke."

"Did you, how interesting." Emily was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Yes, um I was just wondering how you and Richard felt about it?"

Emily had to stop herself from laughing, poor Christopher.

"Well what did the newspaper announcement say Christopher?" Emily asked in her sickly sweet voice that only meant one thing: the person she was talking to was in big trouble. Chris had heard Emily use it on many occasions. But never with him.

Chris sighed "it said you were delighted, Emily. But are you really? Do you really want to see your amazing daughter who you said was capable of greatness with a diner owner?"

"Yes I do. I think they are perfect for each other."

"Really why's that?" Chris was getting annoyed now; he thought that at least Emily would be on his side.

"He loves Lorelai"

"So do I."

"They always seem to have a good time and they support each other."

"So did Lorelai and I when we were together. What makes Luke so different?"

"Hmm let me see, I guess it would have to be that Luke is a great father to Rory." Emily Gilmore sure knew how to kill with words.

Chris was stunned into silence. Emily had never been anything other than warm to him the whole time they had known each other. Sure he had seen her rip other people to shreds but this was the first time it had happened to him.

"Goodbye Emily" was all he could muster.

"Always a pleasure, Christopher oh and could I ask you a favour?"

"Anything Emily" Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Please leave my daughter alone. She is happy."

Christopher hung up on Emily. He felt bad about it but at least he had the satisfaction that it would annoy Francine. He had no idea what to do: he'd been told to stay away by two of the Gilmore girls but he wanted confirmation from the third that he definitely didn't stand a chance with her.

And he wanted to piss Luke Danes off.

XXX

Jess woke up at 2pm. He felt so much better than he had yesterday; his writing always did that to him. He did a final edit of his book – it didn't take long, despite being taciturn vocally he was verbose in his writing and he had perfect spelling and grammar. After an hour and a half he emailed it to Hamish: he would send it over in hard copy later.

XXX

Lorelai had been up most of the night worrying about her daughter. This break up with Jess hadn't just made her sad, it had made her hard. She didn't seem to care what Jess's motives were even though Lorelai thought they were pretty decent. Lorelai was lounging on the couch Rory and April were on the reclining chairs that Luke had bought last weekend. They were both absorbed in their books. Lorelai was just happy watching the two of them – she loved having them both home. They were all knocked out of their reverie when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rory said and made her way down the hall. She opened the door.

"Hi kiddo" Christopher said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how my girl was getting on. I'm so proud of you Rory, you're only one year out of college and yet you've come so far. Can't a man treat his daughter?" Chris was trying to be as charming as possible.

Rory stared at her father hard. Not having her father around was probably the only big regret she harboured about her childhood.

"Are you serious?" Rory wanted so badly to believe Christopher. She would have liked nothing more than to spend the day just enjoying her Dad's company but she had a bad feeling that he had an ulterior motive: annoying Luke.

"Of course, Rory. I just want to spend the day with you, is that ok?"

"You didn't come here to see Mum, or Luke?"

"Just my favourite eldest daughter."

"Oh Dad, this means so much." Rory hugged her dad and Christopher felt incredibly guilty. Rory was too trusting.

"So does a walk around the town sound good, my lady?" Chris said, offering Rory his arm.

"An excellent choice kind sir. Mum I'm heading out!" Rory called down the hall.

"Ok sweets, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Rory and Chris walked down the main street of Stars Hollow. As always Chris was completely amazed at how quaint everything was.

"Oh look an old fashioned soda shoppe!" Chris exclaimed "I've always wanted to go in one of these – come on I'll shout you an ice cream."

"Dad I don't think that's a good idea" Rory started to say, but Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

Crap Rory thought to herself, she had no way of warning her Mum or Luke that Chris was loose in the town. She really should have told Lorelai that Chris was here but she knew how much of a sore point her father was between them. She looked through the big window between the two shops. Luke's diner was unusually empty: only Kirk and Babette were in there. This was not good. Luke had his back to the window: he was putting a new batch of muffins in their case. Rory nudged her dad closer to the counter – out of view from the window; Chris gave her a funny look but didn't say anything.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief: she was safe for the time being! But then she saw Babette go up to Luke's counter and nudge him and point. Luke turned around and when he saw Christopher his face just dropped and he stared. Rory waved awkwardly. Then she realised that she was being completely stupid: Chris didn't want to spend time with her, well maybe he did. But Rory was sure that his main aim for coming into Taylor's shop was that Luke would see him.

"Hello" Lorelai answered the phone.

"Christopher. Is. Here." Luke's voice was barely above a whisper and it sounded like he was barely able to contain his anger.

"What? No he can't be. What's he doing here?" Lorelai was panicking. Chris hadn't contacted her in months - their relationship was infinitely more awkward since they had got married.

"That's funny. I was about to ask you the same question."

"Really, Luke I promise you – I had no idea he was coming, I swear!"

April looked up, worried. She had never heard Lorelai sound so upset.

"Uh-huh, so it's just a coincidence that he's here with Rory then?"

"I'm coming, please don't do anything stupid." Lorelai hung up and ran out to the jeep.

"Wait for me!" April yelled as she tried to pull her shoes on and run at the same time.

XXX

"Um Dad I'm not hungry."

"Rory you're always hungry, you must want something."

"Well let's go to Al's Pancake World: you loved that place the last time you were here." Rory was talking even faster than usual and Chris could tell something was up.

"Ok, but I just want to get my ice cream first."

Rory was annoyed that her father had played her like this.

"Dad please, we both know what this is about! Come on let's go!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly women these days." He looked at Taylor who nodded his agreement. There was no way Taylor was going to lose a sale even though he knew he would annoy Rory.

The shop went quiet as Luke walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke was yelling already. This wasn't good Rory thought to herself: Luke usually at least tried to be civil first. But then, given his and Christopher's history Rory couldn't blame him.

"I'm visiting my daughter, Luke. Why else would I be here. I can't think of any reason."

"Good, I'm glad. Well if that's all you're here for, maybe you should take your daughter somewhere else."

"Her name's Rory and I'll take her where I like."

"I know what Rory's name is. In fact I probably know a lot more about Rory than you do – that's what happens when you stick around."

"Some of us have _important_ jobs which mean we have to travel. We can't all flip burgers for a living."

Luke strode right over to Christopher so that they were face to face.

"Yes I wish I had an important job like yours – one that can't even generate enough money for you to buy your daughter a book."

With that Christopher grabbed Luke. "Say that again burger man!"

Lorelai's jeep pulled up to the kerb sharply. She jumped out, with April close behind.

"Oi boys cut it out. You're grown men: fathers! Act like it."

Like little boys caught stealing out of the cookie jar Chris and Luke stopped and stood awkwardly.

"Sorry"

"Yeah sorry Lor"

"Chris why the _hell_ are you here?" And why didn't you tell me you were coming? And Rory I'll talk to you later."

Christopher looked sheepish. I'm sorry Lor, I just wanted to talk to you, and leave Rory out of it: she didn't know either.

"If you wanted to talk to me you could have called me."

"But we get on so much better in person." Chris walked towards Lorelai suggestively.

April had watched this, very confused. No one had really told her about Christopher : his name was somewhat taboo.

"Sorry to interrupt" April said sarcastically. She did love a bit of drama "but who actually are you?"she said to Chris.

Christopher was very taken aback. Society girls didn't usually question their elders in public. Not unless they happened to be called Lorelai Gilmore.

"I'm Christopher Hayden, Rory's father and Lorelai's...friend." He said 'friend' like it meant something more. "Who are you young lady?"

"I'm April, Luke's daughter."

"You're April? What are you doing in Stars Hollow? Are you visiting your Dad for the day?"

"No – I live here now. Mum's not well." April still found it hard talking about Anna.

Christopher then realised he was a complete idiot. "April's staying with you two?" He asked Luke and Lorelai.

"Just till her Mum gets better."

"I'm so sorry guys – I was way out of line. I know how hard it is to raise a kid on your own" he said to Luke "and I have no idea how much commitment you would have to have to raise someone else's kid."

"Do you mean that?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yes, I really do wish the two of you well. I didn't realise how serious you were. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Chris"

"For everything." Chris cut her off.

Luke then did something he never thought he would ever do. He went over and shook Chris's hand. "You're a decent guy Chris, underneath it all."

"Thanks."

"So do you have plans for dinner?"

Rory never thought she would see the day where her mother, father and Luke all sat civilly around a table and enjoy a meal together. But it was happening and she was glad. Being a single father had really changed Chris.

XXX

A week after he sent his book in Jess's editor called him.

"What's the verdict?" He asked, even though he already knew that this book was better than his first.

"It's amazing son but I want you to do a dedication at the front. It makes it more personal."

"Oh ok, what do I put?"

"Anything you want. But if you want a wee hint – girls love them."

Jess laughed. "Ok Hamish."

Jess decided that if this wasn't enough of a public apology then Rory was never going to forgive him. He felt like such a sook: he was meant to be the tough guy! But if this very public humiliation worked he and Rory might have a chance and that mattered more than anything.

_This is dedicated to Rory Gilmore,_

_There is no one I love more_

_And with love I write reluctantly_

_You were right you see,_

_So please – will you forgive me?_

Jess rolled his eyes. It even rhymed. Well sort of. He saved the word document and sent it to Hamish. If this didn't work he was going to be laughing stock for the rest of his life. Ah well, at least Hamish would be entertained. Satisfied, he sat in his most comfortable chair and pulled out his copy of _Nicholas Nickleby_, his favourite Dickens.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Literati**

Rory woke up at 5am. She had to drive to New York for some training for Europe. She was so excited. She had just finished her final piece for the online magazine and she thought it was her best yet: cutting but humourous. And now she was going to training for her dream job. Rory brushed her hair: she was happy, sort of. She was trying not to think about Jess- he meant well but sometimes Rory felt like every guy she met just used her. She decided that she wasn't going to think about that anymore and kept brushing her hair: if he couldn't have a boyfriend at least she was going to kick some serious ass today.

XXX

Jess had been living back in Philly for the past three weeks. Rory had made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with him and Truncheon needed him – unlike Rory. Nothing was the same without her though. He couldn't focus on his work, and he was even more irascible than he usually was. Jess's six preview copies of his newest book had finally come and he had posted one to Lorelai with a note asking her to give it to Rory when she thought it was best. He'd made up his mind that if this didn't work he would not try again. He knew that Rory didn't like clingy: that is what pushed her away from Dean.

XXX

Rory pulled up outside the swanky hotel where the training would be taking place. A valet parker came to take her car once she showed him her pass. Rory walked up to the reception: Rory couldn't help feeling important as she did so.

"Hi – Rory Gilmore, I'm here for the New York Times conference."

"Room 217" The receptionist handed Rory her key and gave Rory a weird look. Rory wasn't sure what to make of it, she just went to find the lift.

The brochure said that the journalists would have an informal meet and greet at 3pm before being formally briefed. Since it was only 12pm Rory decided to check out her room and get some of her pre conference reading done. She had skimmed it the night before but she wanted to be really prepared.

There was a knock on her door. Rory groaned – she had just sat down. She walked over to open the door and a lady barged in.

"You're Rory Gilmore?" The lady glared at Rory intently, she reminded Rory of Paris.

"Yes Ma'am" Rory replied.

"Where on earth have you been? Why are you so late?"

"I thought we started at three." Rory replied – she sighed internally, why did she always get landed with the crazy ones?

"The conference starts at three you silly girl – we need to prepare for it, everyone else has been here a day at least. You can't just rock up to conference three hours before it starts and expect to get through. Honestly the youth is getting stupider and stupider these days."

Rory just gaped at her: she wasn't used to being talked to like this. Rory was usually _too _organised.

"Please tell me you've at least done all the readings they gave you for prep?"

Rory smiled guiltily. This was going to be much harder than she had thought.

XXX

The conference was the most intimidating thing Rory had ever experienced. The others were at least ten years older than her and much more formally dressed. They didn't ignore her exactly but they didn't really treat her like an equal, which was fair enough, Rory supposed because she had done no prep. She felt like an absolute failure. When the meeting finished Rory trudged back to her hotel room and faceplanted on her bed. Why did she have to screw everything up? This was apparently her dream and she didn't even make a proper effort for it. Jess was the best thing that had ever happened to her too and she was pushing him away for being honest – what kind of crime was that? Rory started to cry into her pillow she was over everything at the moment.

Her phone started ringing

"Hello?"

"Rory, it's Hugo."

"Hi Hugo how are you?" Hearing the editor of her online magazine made her smile – he had always believed in her and he was such a happy person that it was hard not to feel cheery around him.

"I'm ok Rory – look I know you're leaving us and I'm happy for you but that's no reason not to give your best in every article and to be honest I would have thought you would have wanted to make a better effort for your last article." Hugo sounded pained: he hated telling people off.

"No Hugo I worked hard on that article. I wanted to go out with a bang."

"Rory I want to believe that I really do. But you were so rude about the local council and then adding sarcastic jokes about their waste made you come off a bit tacky."

"Tacky?"

"Well almost bitter actually– is everything ok with you Rory, I know you like to use humour and it's usually spot on but not this time."

"Oh Hugo I'm so sorry, do you want me to edit it again?"

There was a long pause then "Rory I'm really sorry but I don't think we'll be able to publish this one."

"But it's my last and-"

"I am sorry Rory – enjoy working with the Times, I really hope you do well." Hugo hung up and Rory started crying in full force.

XXX

Lorelai was relaxing on the couch: she was spending a rare evening alone – Luke had taken April camping and Rory was at her conference. She had Paul Anka on her lap and a bowl of M &Ms beside her, this was her idea of heaven, she thought to herself. Suddenly the door slammed: Lorelai jumped.

"Don't move! Whoever you are I have a vicious dog and he will rip you to pieces if you steal anything" Lorelai yelled. She was quite proud of how brave she sounded. Paul Anka, however was not feeling the same way: he hid behind Lorelai's legs.

"Honestly, can't you at least bark?" she pleaded with the dog.

Rory walked into the lounge

"Oh Rory thank God it's you I thought I we were going to be burgled. I was all prepared to use my ninja skills to apprehend them. Actually could you go back out and break in again so I can practise?"

Rory glared at her mother. Usually she enjoyed Lorelai's company more than anyone else in the world but tonight she was just being plain annoying.

"I used the key...duh" Rory muttered.

"Duh? Did you seriously just say 'duh'? How old are you, twelve? What is with you, Rory?"

Rory rolled her eyes ready to be snarky again but instead she just ended up in tears, she tried to stop but she couldn't.

"Oh honey" Lorelai walked over to Rory and hugged her tightly. Rory hugged her back.

"I'm a failure, Mum. I'm a lazy, stupid, rude failure who can't even be civil to her mother."

They made their way to the couch and Rory recounted her day and how useless she felt. Lorelai listened to everything her daughter said without interrupting. With her arm still around Rory she said,

"Well if it still counts for anything I believe in you. Always have, always will."

Rory tried to smile at that "well, Bridget Jones, you are my mother – you have to say that."

Lorelai sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

Lorelai didn't answer her; instead she went up to her room and picked up Jess's book with the dedication and the letter inside it. She came back down the stairs and handed it to Rory.

"What's this?"

"I think there's someone else who believes in you too, kid." Lorelai kissed Rory on the head and went to bed. She wanted Rory to make up her own mind without Lorelai influencing her.

Rory didn't protest Lorelai interfering this time: she was too tired. She opened the book.

XXX

Lorelai woke the next morning excited and nervous at the same time. She was so glad that Rory hadn't completely rejected Jess's latest apology before she even read it. She had to hand it to her daughter – she sure knew how to make a man grovel. Lorelai smiled at her memory of Logan coming to see her at the inn in desperation trying to get Rory back.

She was startled out of her reverie by Rory running out of her room "did you see what he did Mum? He dedicated a book to me! To me!"

"I know hun."

"To me – he apologised in front of the whole world." Rory was beaming.

"Well I think that means you have a call to make."

Just as Lorelai had finished that sentence the phone rang. Both Gilmore girls laughed. Rory picked it up.

"Hello"

"Rory it's your Grandmother – is your Mum around."

"Yeah, do you want me to get her for you?"

"Oh no! No no, would you be able to slip away into another room? I need to go over the _hen's night_ with you." Emily's voice dropped to a whisper as she said 'hen's night' as though Lorelai could hear their conversation. It made Rory giggle.

"What Rory, did I say something funny?"

"No Grandma, sorry I just had to clear my throat. I'll just pop into another room hang on."

Lorelai watched them go, slightly suspicious. But then a thought struck her she dialled a number she had come to learn by heart in the previous months.

"Jess"

"Lorelai?"

"The one and only. Well one out of two anyway, and I'm probably the one you're least interested in but hey you have to admit I'm a pretty good second. Eww I just realised what that insinuated I'm so sorry I'm-"

"Babbling?"

"Yes that"

"So what brought about this attack of babbling?"

"Well for once I think we can safely say we have good news on the Rory front."

Jess sat up straight. "How good?"

"She's forgiven you, and I have to say she's _very _flattered by your dedication."

"I'm glad it paid off, that's the most embarrassing thing I've ever done, it would have been so humiliating if she'd snubbed it."

"Not as humiliating as having the girl you have a crush on throwing devilled eggs at your car."

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Lorelai rushed on "so do have any ideas of what to do next?"

"Well I'll fly out tonight obviously, look Lorelai I kind of want to surprise her – I'll need your help."

"Anything my young grasshopper"

"As much as I admire you Lorelai, you are very strange."

"Birds of a feather Jess."

"Point taken"

Rory walked back into the lounge and Lorelai quickly hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Uh Leonard"

"Leonard?"

"Yeah"

Rory raised an eyebrow "I'll let this pass. Once. I need to run something by you, are you ok with having two hens' nights?"

"That was Grandma on the phone then?"

"Yep"

"You know what, that sounds fine. I want Emily to be involved – I would want to be involved in your wedding."

"That's the spirit Mum" Rory kissed her mother on the cheek and went to get dressed.

Lorelai smiled, who would have guessed that she was cooperating with her mother _and_ with Jess.

XXX

Although Rory's day had started out well she was in a bad mood by tea time. She hadn't managed to get hold of Jess all day. She went between worrying that he had been hurt and being angry that he was probably just ignoring her calls. Although the annoying little voice in the back of her mind told her that she deserved it for the way that she'd treated him. And she had to admit that the little voice was right.

"Rory"

"Mmm"

"Do you want to come for a walk?" Lorelai asked, she knew it sounded lame but it was the best excuse she could think of.

"A walk? Why, wouldn't that be like, exercising?"

"To get coffee"

"Oh well that's alright then."

"Good, get your coat." Lorelai was amazed at how trusting Rory was. Lorelai knew she would have been pestering Rory the whole time if their positions were reversed.

They had been walking for a while. Lorelai was purposely not going in any particular direction so that Rory wouldn't suspect anything.

"So which place are we going to get coffee from? I'm guessing not Luke's, and Weston's must be closed by now."

"Oh there's this new place that's opened up along here." Lorelai led Rory along down a path that led to a bridge surrounded by bush.

"Mum" Rory sounded panicked "this is in the middle of nowhere – you aren't having an Isaac-Abraham moment are you? Because you're creeping me out."

They reached the bridge where Luke had pushed Jess into the pond all those years ago.

"Ok now I know you're crazy, let's go back."

"Well I'm going back, but I think you should wait here."

"Why?"

"Trust me" Lorelai said and walked off.

XXX

Rory was thoroughly confused. Had Lorelai got an identical evil twin who wanted to get Rory killed? Or had Lorelai just gone insane. But then Jess emerged, carrying a lantern and some candles. He lit the candles and put them around the bridge. He was carrying a basket: Rory recognised it as the one he had bid on when he had first moved to Stars Hollow.

"Oh my God" Rory squealed, she ran to Jess and hugged him tightly. Jess kissed her.

"I am so sorry Rory, do you forgive me?"

"Of course" Rory couldn't help herself she started to cry

"Oh God, what have I done now? I'm sorry"

"No Jess, these are happy tears, no one's ever done anything this nice for me, or believed in me as much as you have."

"That's funny I could say the exact same thing about you."

"So what's all this?" Rory indicated to the rug with the basket.

"Well I was thinking back to our first date and how terrible that food was that you brought and I thought well why not do it again?"

They ate together – Jess had brought take out and put it in the basket, making Rory laugh. They went through periods of companionable silence and times when they couldn't stop talking – mostly about books. Finally Rory snuggled up to Jess and said "this is the best night of my life." And she meant it – nothing had seemed more right than lying beside Jess. All her problems with her career, any uncertainties about the future, anything bad in her life just paled in comparison to being with Jess.

"Mine too." Jess hugged Rory tighter. The younger Gilmore Girl was the best thing in his life. He was nothing without Rory.

"I owe you an apology too Jess, I was too proud and stubborn."

"I love you for it. And I was being an idiot manipulating you like that. I've messed you around a lot Rory and I want to make up for every time I've let you down. And that starts tonight so if you want to pack this up there's somewhere I want to take you."

"Oh Jess you don't need to do anything more, tonight has already been perfect."

"Shh child and follow me."

They packed away the picnic and got into Jess's car. Jess then blindfolded Rory and drove her around. Rory had no idea where they were going but she imagined somewhere amazing or exotic. A waterfall, perhaps, or some luxurious resort. So when they arrived at the destination it was fairly anti-climatic.

"Miss Patty's Jess, seriously?"

Jess gave a wry smile "step inside, step inside"

Miss Patty's dance studio was decorated with deep blue wall hangings; there was a band on the stage. Rory recognised them as the members of Hep Alien, minus Lane. There were mirrors completely covering the ceiling. A disco ball hung from the ceiling.

Lane stood near the door smiling excitedly.

"Oh my god Lane, what is going on?"

Lane just tapped the side of her nose "all in good time, follow me." She led Rory into one of the dressing rooms. Rory gasped. It was filled from wall to wall with ball dresses.

"Choose one."

"Only one?" Rory asked but as she looked around she fell in love with one dress straight away. It was midnight blue with a black lacy gauze with a naughty slip up the thigh. It had spaghetti straps which crossed over at the back.

"That one!"

"Good choice, now I know you're picky with shoes but I thought these would go well." They were a pair of satin stilettos with a couple of discreet diamantes.

"Perfect" Rory whispered.

"I did always have good taste." Lane complimented herself "now for hair and makeup" she led Rory into the salon where Lorelai sat ready and waiting.

"Oh honey you look stunning."

"Mum, what's going on? This is amazing."

"Let Jess explain it, you are one lucky girl though." She did Rory's hair in double quick time, curling it then putting it in a half up half down sort of style.

"Where do I go now?"

"Back into the hall – I think someone is waiting for you."

Rory followed her mother's instructions. Jess was in the centre of the dancing hall, he was wearing a tux. He walked over to her. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Wow you did that without laughing"

"Well I've mellowed some." He nodded to Zach on the stage who started playing the Beatles 'I want to hold your hand'

Rory laughed as Jess twirled her around and said "you look stunning" then kissed her.

"Jess, why did you go to all this effort for me?"

"Well while I was in Philly all alone feeling sorry for myself I thought of all the things I've regretted in my life and one of them was that I never took you to your prom."

Rory kissed him. "I love you so much Jess, you have no idea."

"Not as much as I love you, Rory."

**A/N so they are back together! I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I know Jess isn't one for big gestures normally but I wanted him to do something special for Rory. **

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I was on holiday in Raro! Please let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas of what you want to happen in the wedding ceremony e.g. where it is, what the dresses should look like please let me know. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hens and Stags**

Rory was exhausted. She had been working her butt off the past few weeks organising her mother's hens' night and preparing for Europe: she was going to be leaving two days after the wedding. Also she had been _very_ busy with Jess. Everyone noticed that Rory Gilmore seemed to have a happy glow about her, and Jess Mariano was even seen with the occasional smile on his face. The younger Gilmore Girl decided that she needed a break so she walked the familiar path over to Luke's. When she entered she got a surprise. Jess complete with an apron and a coffee jug was serving customers.

"Well hello you." Rory said as she went over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Say nothing." Jess tried to look threatening and burst out laughing.

"I think you're missing a flannel shirt and a baseball cap there mister."

Jess rolled his eyes

"But seriously this is a really nice thing you're doing for Luke."

"I figured he needed a break – Lorelai's keeping him busy getting all this stuff done for the wedding."

Rory smiled at that – her mother had been taking her future step father to tux shop after tux shop trying to find 'the one' which thoroughly bemused Luke: he had no idea that a tux could be so important but one did not question Lorelai Gilmore on these things.

"That she is. Well I must say that the apron look suits you – I think you should consider a career change" Rory quipped.

"How about I don't but I give you free coffee."

"That sounds perfect" Rory, at times like these couldn't believe her luck at her and Jess being on the same page at the same time. Jess turned around to pour her coffee and Rory bit her lip – she couldn't wait to go overseas but she was going to miss Jess like crazy. She was disrupted from her reverie when Babette nudged her.

"Boy did you get lucky sugar – that Jess has such a nice ass."

"Really Babette? I thought the whole town still hated him."

"Well he did a pretty swell thing dedicating that book to you he's just so darn romantic. I'd say the town's forgiven him."

Rory rolled her eyes. Having the whole town know your affairs – some things never changed.

XXX

Emily was frazzled. This was her chance to prove to Lorelai that she loved her and it was the only time that Emily could remember that Lorelai would let her do something big for her. And her stupid maid was being uncooperative.

"Elise – I said black tablecloths, not cream! Why don't you listen to me?"

The maid looked absolutely terrified "I'm sorry Mrs Gilmore I misheard you." She looked like she was about to try.

"How can you possibly mistake 'black' for 'cream', honestly!"

The doorbell rang and Emily sighed "I'll be back Elise."

She opened the door and saw Rory standing there "hi Grandma, need any help getting ready?"

Emily beamed, her bad mood forgotten, "that would be lovely Rory."

XXX

Jess watched out his window as Lorelai – clad in a little black dress and scarlet pumps flanked by Sookie and April left for, what he presumed, was the first of two hen's nights. He sighed – Luke had been adamant that he did not want a stag's night, citing his lack of friends and the fact that he still hadn't recovered from TJ's one that had involved mud wrestling. He turned away from the window. Luke was behind him watching the TV, beer in hand, by himself. Jess was annoyed. Despite what he thought – Luke had friends. Jackson and Andrew respected him and he knew that TJ would be up for a bloke's night away from his wife and daughter. Jess tiptoed to his room so Luke wouldn't notice him. He dialled a number

"Jackson? You up for a night of fishing and camping and beer?"

XXX

Lorelai had been regretting agreeing to Emily hosting her a hen's night but she steeled herself as she walked up to the door of the Gilmore Mansion. She would endure this one and then once it was finally over she could go and enjoy the amazing party Rory no doubt had planned for her. Sookie saw that Lorelai was frozen to the spot and rolled her eyes.

"I hope you don't freeze when you walk up to the isle I won't be able to do it for you then." Sookie admonished Lorelai playfully as she rang the bell on Lorelai's behalf.

Emily swept open the door – a huge smile on her face "come in, come in, come in! Don't you all look lovely?" She said as she looked at the three women all dressed in black.

"So why all the black Mum, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Well I figured you wouldn't really like my traditional idea of a good hen's night so I decided we'd have James Bond theme."

April, Sookie and Lorelai all gaped at each other, astonished. "Oh Emily you are a genius!'

"Well thank you, Sookie – I just like to spoil my daughter. Now come on, these are your targets." She handed them all a Polaroid photo with a close up of a person with a red target mark on them.

"Huh?" Lorelai said eloquently.

"You need to find this person in the photo – somehow get their target off them and go and find that person. The person who gets to their own photo first wins. But remember no foul play – but bribes are absolutely acceptable!" Emily finished, hoping that Lorelai would like the idea. It had taken a lot of pestering from Rory and Richard to allow her to do it but in the end she'd agreed.

Lorelai looked around her childhood home and saw how the foyer, dining room and patio had been changed to resemble a casino, she realised that her mother must have actually tried to do something Lorelai wanted rather than what Emily wanted. Lorelai did something she hadn't done in ages, she willingly hugged her mother "Mum this is such a great idea thank you."

XXX

"Luke, I think we should talk."

"That sounds serious."

Jess rolled his eyes, he loved his uncle but he found him so hard to talk to. It was probably because they were both so taciturn and their respective girlfriends talked enough for four people. "I wasn't trying to be serious really I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go something tonight. We don't have to call it a stag's night but I was thinking you and I could go fishing, spend the night camping and have a few beers. I hope you don't mind but I've also invited a couple of others."

Luke was silent.

"Oh look Luke I'm sorry I just thought you'd enjoy it. I'll call the others and cancel." Jess made his way to the phone.

"Jess – stop I think it's a good idea."

"You do?"

"I really do, who else did you invite?"

"Jackson, Andrew, the troubadour and a couple of others."

"Who?"

"Just ah some other people who we know."

"Did you invite TJ?"

Jess winced guiltily "he's family Luke, you can't deny it."

"Aw jeez!"

XXX

Lorelai was getting bored, Rory could tell. There were only so many hot bartenders and games of target that could stop her mother from realising she was surrounded from society ladies. And society meant dull in Lorelai's eyes. Rory made her way to her fairly inebriated grandmother.

"Grandma – I think it may be time to advance to our second stage of the hen's night. This has been absolutely fabulous by the way."

"Why thank you Rory", Emily kissed her granddaughter messily on the cheek and Rory tried not to look too disgusted.

Rory made her way to the middle of the room "excuse me" she said trying to talk over everyone's chatter "hi"

April came over to her future stepsister and winked at her "OI listen up!" she yelled.

Rory smiled her thanks at April "ladies as you may or may not be aware our hen's night is progressing to Stars Hollow, that's right you heard me – our future bride is moving on to the Dragonfly Inn where we will meet up with the Stars Hollow crowd. And I think they will do their best to prove that they are the more welcoming crowd."

A few boos erupted from the society ladies

"Ladies, ladies please. Now my suggestion is that you need to prove them wrong which is why you're all invited! So if you could proceed to the limos waiting outside we can go and see for ourselves who knows how to party better!"

Lorelai looked slightly disappointed that all these people who were boring her to death were going to be at her 'proper' hen's night but she realised there was no way around it. Emily, on the other hand was glowing. Rory had warned her they would be leaving to go to another do in Stars Hollow but including all her friends in it was a complete surprise. She smiled at Rory and mouthed 'thank you'. Rory winked in return.

XXX

The men's get together was far less showy than the ladies' but nevertheless they were all thoroughly enjoying themselves. By the time they'd reached the fishing hole it was dark so they put their tents up and cracked open the beers around a fire they'd lit.

"Aw Luke – it was nice of you to shout us beer and all but no offense, this isn't the best brand. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Luke rolled his eyes at Jess who just raised his hands in mock surrender. "You're the one who thinks family's important not me remember."

"I think you're wrong there, son" Jackson interjected

"I think you're wrong too." TJ added

"If family wasn't so important to you, we wouldn't be going on this trip right now, you wouldn't have walked Liz down the aisle and you wouldn't try and spend as much free time as you could with Doula." Luke said while the other guys nodded in agreement.

"You've come a long way Jess" added Andrew "a certain Gilmore Girl mightn't have anything to do with this would she?"

Jess was glad it was dark because he was blushing .

"I think they've changed each other." Luke said "I know us Danes and Mariano men aren't the best at expressing our feelings but I'm proud of you."

"Aw shucks" Jess muttered sarcastically. "But while we're at this soppy talk, which by the way does _not _ leave the camp fire I'm happy for you Luke. You help everyone, and put everyone else first and you really deserve to be happy."

"Come here, you" Luke said, his voice rather gruff as he pulled his nephew into a hug.

XXX

Lorelai gasped as she entered the dragonfly. Streamers and balloons completely covered the walls and one room was completely filled with balloons so it looked like there was a sea of balloons. It was in stark contrast to Emily's hen's night but they were amazing in different ways.

She walked into the dining room – there was a five tier cake but instead of the traditional white icing each tier was a different bright colour and at the top instead of the traditional bride and groom figurines there was one of four women, presumably Lorelai and her bridesmaids carrying a sign saying 'girls rule!'

"Oh my gosh Rory this is amazing! You're amazing!"

"I know" Rory quipped "come and meet the band!"

"There's a band? Have I mentioned you're amazing?"

Rory laughed and linked arms with her mother "I may have heard something to that effect."

The night was amazing. April was so excited. The ladies split up into four teams – each one headed by a bridesmaid or Emily and they had to make a wedding dress out of toilet paper – with newspaper allowed for accessories. April was thrilled when the others in her team made her the model. She was never used to being in the spotlight, she used to be too scared but to her surprise she was enjoying herself.

Emily and Rory sat next to each other. They were watching the models walk down the 'runway' whilst sipping champagne.

"You've done a marvellous job, Rory. You always were excellent at planning events." Emily smiled back on the DAR night Rory had done a few years ago.

"Well I am your granddaughter so I must have inherited some of your genius in that area."

"Flattery will get you everywhere my dear; now tell me how is everything going with you? Are you still with that young man, Jess?"

"Well actually, we've just got back together."

"Oh Rory, that's wonderful!"

Rory was about to reply when she saw April stumble across the room to them, her glass filled with something that looked very much like wine.

XXX

The rest of the guys had crashed in the tent, leaving just Luke and Jess sitting by the almost extinct fire. Jess broke the companionable silence.

"So, last night of freedom."

"That's one way of looking at it, but at the risk of sounding cheesy – I love Lorelai, I can't wait to be married to her."

"Cheesy, but I'm happy for you. Do you have any regrets?"

"Honestly, only that I waited for so long, you know? We could have been married ten years ago, with kids. Jess I know you hate me giving you advice but if I was to tell you anything it would be not to muck around like I did for so long."

Jess took the words in, despite what Luke said, he valued Luke's advice above anyone else's. And it had just given him and idea, he hoped Rory would like it.

XXX

Rory glanced at Emily and sighed with relief, she hadn't seen April yet.

"Sorry Grandma, I've got to go to the bathroom – but I think Mia wants to talk to you, she was looking for you earlier." She said and ran towards April who did not look good _at all_.

"April, what the hell is wrong with you, I thought you were meant to be responsible!"

"I don't feel so good Rory, my stomach hurts."

"I bet it does, come with me." She grabbed April's arm and pulled her future step-sister towards the bathroom.

April stumbled towards the sink "why, why're you mad at me?" April slurred.

"Because you're drunk – God April you're fifteen! Look, please stay here while I get you some water. Don't move and don't come out!"

Rory ran to the drinks table and picked up a carafe of water and a glass. April was probably going to need all of it, especially if she'd never drank alcohol before.

"Hello loin fruit, why are you drinking water when there's champagne and beer?"

"Uh, I'm just thirsty is all – I'll be back in a second." Rory didn't even bother to come up with an excuse; there was no way that Lorelai would believe one she made up anyway. She just hoped that Lorelai was too distracted to notice anything was up. Rory was wrong, as soon as Rory had turned around Lorelai went straight after her.

Rory ran as fast as she could (which, admittedly was not fast at all due to her stilettos) back to the bathroom. When she came inside April was on the floor, curled up in the foetal position whimpering.

"Seriously April, what's with the theatrics?"

"April, oh my God!" Lorelai ran past Rory and knelt by April. "Honey, talk to me, what happened?"

"I saw her drinking wine before." Rory said darkly. Lorelai looked stunned.

"It wasn't wine" April said weakly.

"Get Paris – she's either really drunk or really sick but either way she's not in a good way."

"Right" Rory said and went to find the medical student.

XXX

"Mia, how are you?" Emily said briskly. Although the two women had formally reconciled two years earlier, Emily was still intimidated by the woman who had raised her daughter.

"Emily, hi. It's so nice to see you."

The two started making polite conversation about the weather, recent films they'd both seen, and architecture. Nothing involving the wedding, if Mia was involved in it Emily just didn't want to know.

They were interrupted by a frantic Rory, "have you seen Paris?" she asked, clearly worried.

"No angel I haven't" Mia replied.

"What's wrong Rory?"

"Oh nothing really Grandma, April's just got a bit of a headache and Paris has my purse with the panadol in it. April has quite a low pain threshold I'm afraid" Rory explained to Mia.

After Rory left the two started conversing again. Mia finally brought up the wedding. "So who's in the bridal party? I've met all the bridesmaids but who are the groomsmen?"

Emily was internally thrilled that Mia didn't know this, it meant that Emily was more involved in the wedding than Mia was. She knew it was a petty thought but she was so used to Mia knowing everything that she couldn't help herself.

"Well Luke's insipid brother in law, Sookie's husband, Jackson and Luke's nephew Jess, who is a complete nightmare, although I've heard he's matured some."

"Wow that's a coincidence." Mia said, "I wonder if Luke's nephew is the same Jess that Rory is dating, wouldn't it be cute if each of the Gilmore Girls got a Danes man."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mia. Rory would not be stupid enough to go out with a boy like that." Emily said, although now she was thoroughly worried. Rory didn't have much sense when it came to men. True Logan was an excellent partner for her, but she had been so short sighted dating that Dean boy, and Luke's nephew in high school. She didn't have proper judgment when it came to men, and who could blame her, with Lorelai dating the men she did?

"Excuse me, Mia I just need a word with my granddaughter." Mia smiled in response, she hoped she hadn't landed Rory in the deep end.

XXX

"Oh wow" Paris said when she saw April. "This is not good."

"Believe it or not, Paris, we've already established that. What we want to know is what's wrong with her." Lorelai said sharply.

"What Mum means is we need to know how drunk she is, does she need her stomach pumped?" Rory said angrily. Why did no one believe her?

Paris knelt down by April. "Well I can't smell any alcohol on her breath"

"Oh good" Lorelai said, relieved.

"No, not good at all, Lorelai. If she's not drunk that means that something's wrong with her and I have no idea what. I don't want to seem alarmist but we should probably take her to the hospital." Paris scooped her up and Rory, feeling incredibly guilty took April's other side. Lorelai held the door open for them, biting back tears.

"Mum, go find Sookie, tell her to keep the party going, Paris and I can take care of April." Rory knew she had to be bossy so that Lorelai wouldn't freeze, like she so often did in a crisis. "And then enjoy the rest of your party."

"No, Rory I have to come. April was under my care and I failed her. I'll tell Sookie but don't you dare get in a cab without me."

Rory understood, Lorelai was nothing if not protective. "Ok, hurry."

XXX

Emily watched Rory help to carry April out of the building. She had no idea what was going on so she started to follow them until a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Emily turned around to see Mia.

"I think it's best if you wait awhile before you ask Rory."

"She's my granddaughter Mia, this is_ my_ family."

"I know" Mia said sadly "that's why I know you want what's best for them, and right now I think you know Rory needs to focus on her sister."

"You're right." Emily said quietly. "The truth will still be here to be found out tomorrow."

"That's the spirit."

XXX

Once the four of them got into the taxi Lorelai started to cry in earnest. Rory, who was sitting in the front was crying too. They were both thinking the same thing 'I've failed her'.

Paris looked at the two people she admired most in the whole world. "It's going to be ok, and you haven't failed her."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Lorelai and Rory said in unison, which made them smile briefly for a second.

Paris just smiled, sadly. And April opened her blurry eyes slightly "I love you both" she croaked.

**A/N So what did you think? I'm so sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger (again!). But it just makes it so much easier to pick it up next time. I hope you liked it, sorry again for the long time between updates and please let me know what you thought! x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update – and to leave you on a cliffhanger too! I hope this chapter makes up for it, it's a bit of a filler but there's still some important stuff going down. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really made my week. =) **

**Chapter 15: Blame it on the girls **

"Ok we're finally here." Rory said. She and Paris carefully lifted April out of the taxi while Lorelai paid the driver.

"How are you doing April?" Paris asked the younger girl in a businesslike manner. Lorelai was impressed; Paris certainly knew how to keep a cool head in a crisis.

"Fine" the younger girl lied.

"Don't be a hero April you're sick. Now there's usually a huge queue, but I know someone who can get to you faster."

"Paris, have I mentioned that I'm your biggest fan?"

"Thanks Lorelai."

Paris was right, the ED was completely packed. And there were people in far worse shape than April. Rory tried not to look at any of them, she had no idea how doctors could do what they did: Rory would spend most of her time working crying. Paris barged up to the reception. The lady at the desk was reading something intently and didn't look up so Paris rapped her knuckles on the desk. Lorelai and Rory rolled their eyes at each other.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked, clearly irritated at Paris's rudeness.

"This girl here needs to be looked at – right now!"

The lady looked over at April sceptically. "Is she unconscious? Does she have crushing chest pain? Can she breathe adequately without oxygen for the time being?"

"Wow that's insensitive!" Paris shouted but then her voice dropped to a whisper so Lorelai and Rory wouldn't hear her "but listen lady – I'm friends with the DuGrey's, you know the family that contributes the most voluntary donations to this hospital and that little girl over there – her mother's been in a coma for three months, that's her step mother with her and as you can see she's totally freaking out. So maybe you could find it in you to bend the rules."

"Very well, I'll call Mr DuGrey to check your story."

"What he's here?" Paris felt her stomach lurch. It had been years since her Chilton crush but they had met up a couple of years ago at yet another dull society function. Paris had been irritated at finding him there but she had found that he'd changed: got his act together at military school got into Princeton and then Harvard Medical School and they'd fast become good friends. She was too embarrassed to tell Rory about it, but it looked like Rory was going to find out anyway.

"Yes but he's very busy so if you could quickly give me your name." The woman said, phone in hand.

"Paris Geller – we go to Harvard together." Paris still got a thrill saying she went to Harvard.

The lady repeated the information into the phone: after a couple of seconds her expression changed completely.

"I'm so sorry Miss Geller, please get your friends and follow me."

Paris motioned for the others to follow her as 2 doctors came rushing out at put April on a stretcher. "How did you manage that?" Rory asked. Paris just tapped the side of her nose secretively. She wasn't ready to find out about Tristan yet: not there was anything to find out of course...

XXX

The testing on April took forever. Well it seemed like that for Lorelai. She'd called Luke who was in as much of a panic as she was – she hoped he'd get here soon. As if he'd read her mind she heard something that sounded like a herd of elephants racing around the corner. She turned to see Luke sprinting down the corridor closely followed by Jess, the latter trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably, Jess looked terribly worried.

"Lorelai what happened?" Luke said, not sure whether he wanted to hug her or shake her.

"I-I don't know Luke, I'm so sorry she seemed fine but then Rory told me she had a bad stomach ache and was feeling a bit dizzy so we decided to take her here." Lorelai thought it best that she didn't mention anything about Rory suspecting April might have been drunk – Luke looked like he was about to explode as it was. But she could tell Jess suspected something. Rory had probably talked to him. They all sat down anxiously on the ubiquitous plastic chairs and waited for the doctor to come out. Occasionally one of them would start pacing until they tired of it and another came to take their place. I was the most depressing end to a hen's night that any of them would have imagined.

Finally the doctor came out. "Family of April?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm her father" Luke said.

"Well I have some good news for you, your daughter is going to be just fine."

"Oh thank God, what was wrong with her?"

"Well she's slightly lactose intolerant, and she informed me that she had eight scoops of ice cream at the party which explains why her stomach ache was so bad. You're welcome to go in and see her, she's quite embarrassed, we'll keep her for a couple of hours observation but provided she monitors her dairy she'll be fine."

Luke hugged Lorelai "that's amazing news! And do you know what the best thing about this is?"

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me." Lorelai said – incredibly relieved not just that April was ok but also that Luke wasn't blaming her.

"She can't follow your eating habits when it comes to chocolate and ice cream"

"Well that is a tragedy." Lorelai said before kissing her fiancé. Together they went in to see April.

Jess stood up to follow them "are you coming?"

"In a minute" Rory felt like crap, she didn't think she could face April.

Paris came and sat by Rory: "I bet you're feeling fantastic."

"So not in the mood for sarcasm, Paris."

"It was an easy mistake to make."

"Not really, she's only fifteen; I was so harsh on her."

"Go in and apologise, make the famous Rory face. No one can stay mad at you for long."

"The Rory face?" Rory asked, pulling the Rory face, as she so often did when confused or upset.

Paris tapped Rory on the shoulder and said in what she thought was a comforting tone "perfect, now go!"

XXX

Luke of course had been fussing over April like crazy – Lorelai and Jess teased her for not being able to eat too much junk, mainly to hide how relieved they were. Rory came in and April sat up.

"Hey guys, could you let me and Rory talk for a bit?"

The others left and Rory sat on April's bed. She hadn't felt so awkward or so guilty in a very long time. "I stuffed up April. I am so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me – you just seemed so drunk and I assumed the worst which was stupid of me because you would never, ever do anything like that and I should have respected you enough to know that. But I was scared."

"You were scared?"

"That something might happen to you scared that I had let you get into trouble like that."

"Rory it's fine, honestly."

"No it's not – you should hate me."

"Rory I've always wanted an older sibling and to be honest it was kind of nice to have someone looking out for me – it sucks being an only child sometimes."

Rory came over and hugged April "well I promise next time I'm looking out for you I'll believe what you tell me before I start going mental."

"Much appreciated and maybe next time of you could file your nails before grabbing me – I have some pretty impressive dents in my wrist."

Rory laughed for the first time since they'd arrived at the hospital and hugged April.

XXX

The bridesmaids and Lorelai were so stressed that the wedding rehearsal – held 2 days before the wedding was upon them faster than they had thought possible. Emily and Lorelai had wanted a compromise between having a quaint Stars Hollow wedding and a flashy, over the top wedding so the actual wedding was going to take place in the beautiful church in Hartford where Emily and Richard had married whilst the reception would be in the gazebo – although Emily had instructed Taylor to close off all of the centre of town: she knew how popular her daughter was. And Taylor, for once, agreed.

The rehearsal went fairly well: after deciding that Martha, Davy, Kwan and Steve were too much hassle to have in the bridal party: think tantrums, attempting to eat the rings and deciding that their outfits looked better with mashed banana all over them, and Liz promising that TJ wouldn't make any speeches Lorelai was feeling almost confident about her big day. Almost.

Once they had finished practicing their procession out Emily came over to her daughter "so my dear do you have butterflies this time?" She asked Lorelai – remembering how the lack of butterflies was essentially the reason why she had not married Max Medina all those years ago.

"Most definitely. In fact I'm pretty sure I have an entire colony – I haven't been this excited or nervous since the first time I held Rory."

"That's what I like to hear. Now our family has always had a little tradition, the mother of the bride holds a luncheon for the bride and the bridesmaids after the wedding rehearsal."

"Really, wow Mum you could have told me."

"Sheath your claws child – I didn't want you to be any more stressed than you already are. This will probably be your last opportunity to relax. I've had Rory pick out your outfit and I've had our chef make your favourite meals."

Lorelai was incredulous. "Really?"

"I assure you there is not one healthy item on that menu."

"Well in that case, thanks Mum."

XXX

Luke thought most traditions were stupid – but wedding rehearsals had to take the cake. What was the point of practicing walking up an isle? None whatsoever, and Emily Gilmore was nothing if not a perfectionist. He and Jess had almost run out of the church as soon as it was over. The two of them spent most of the way back to Stars Hollow bemoaning their situation. Jess went straight upstairs when they reached the diner and Luke went over to Doose's to get some milk.

When Luke went back into the apartment Jess was at the computer, which was strange for him. He usually avoided technology like the plague, except for when he was writing his books.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, amused.

Jess's head spun round; there was a look of panic on his face. He instantly slammed the screen down. "Nothing." He said trying to sound calm. And failing.

Luke was taken aback "you're not doing anything, erm dodgy are you? You know like..."

"God, no. Jeez!" Jess said, sounding for all the world, just like his uncle.

"Oh, ok good. Well do you, um want some food." Luke said – thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jess felt so awkward but he didn't' want Luke to know what he was up to just yet. He thought it was a crazy idea himself and he didn't want Luke to make him any more nervous than he already was.

XXX

Emily had decorated the patio very nicely – and true to her word she had bought twinkies, rolos, bagels, croissants and danishes. And of course lots of fancy coffee. It was like a continental breakfast mixed with a junk food fest and Lorelai was very impressed.

The ladies sat and gossiped, mostly about the wedding, but then they moved on to the men in their lives.

"So I presume Luke can cook, Lorelai?"

"So well."

"Well, good at least one of you can, and what about Jackson, Sookie?"

Sookie rolled her eyes "well he tries but the other day, he used the wrong sized ladle to serve the soup. I mean, can you believe that?"

The others burst out laughing.

"What? It was terrible."

"I guess that's one of the very few downsides about living with a chef." Emily said before moving on to her main reason for bringing up the topic of boyfriends.

"How's you love life going Rory, are you still with that writer fellow, Jess?"

Rory shot Lorelai a panicked stare – she _really_ didn't want this afternoon ruined, but she didn't want to lie to her grandmother. She forced herself to smile, "yes Grandma – I am it's going well."

"Oh excellent, you know I hardly know anything about this young man. What is his last name? Where does he come from?"

Rory took a deep breath. She decided that it was probably best just to come clean. After all it was Emily's problem if she didn't like Jess, not hers.

She was about to answer when Richard came out on to the patio. He walked over to Emily and kissed her cheek. He looked very happy. "It's time I think, my dear."

"Excellent" Emily said, beaming "Sookie – I wonder if you and April could double check your bouquets."

"Oh I checked them before they're fine." Sookie replied, completely ignorant of what Emily really wanted.

April nudged Sookie's arm and raised an eyebrow. Sookie finally caught on "oh right, what a good idea. Come on April."

After they had left Richard sat on one of the fancy wire chairs. "Now Lorelai, your mother and I have been wondering for a while what to get you and Luke as a wedding gift and we thought of how much you loved Martha's Vineyard and your father and I have bought you a property there!" Emily finished, beaming.

Lorelai was silent. Then she just glared at her parents and stormed off.

Emily stood up to go after her but Rory put up her hand "I'll go, Grandma. It will work out I'm sure she's just shocked." Rory had understatement down to an art form.

Rory had a hunch where her mother would have gone. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door of her old room.

"Come in"

Rory was shocked, Lorelai had been crying – her makeup had run and she looked awful. "They do it every time, Rory. Every time. They have to be manipulative."

Rory was silent. Lorelai was _so _in the wrong here.

"You think I'm being immature?"

"Yep"

"You don't know them like I do, they'll want something in exchange for this, you know. They never give anything without demanding something in return. I wonder what it will be this time. Maybe Wednesday lunches at the new house – the right to just turn up whenever she wants half my soul."

"MUM!" Rory raised her voice, which she hardly ever did. Lorelai was shocked – Rory was mad. Lorelai instantly stopped talking.

Once she realised that Lorelai was actually going to listen to her she kept going. "I know you're stressed. You're marrying the man you love more than the world and you want everything to be perfect but that does not give you an excuse to act like this!"

"Rory what are you talking about?"

"They spent ages trying to decide what to give you. They love you and want you to be happy and they thought that you would love a holiday house. And yeah, maybe they would appreciate a bit of gratitude but I hardly think giving someone _a house_ is a way of controlling them. And I know you haven't had the best relationship but they're crushed and if you could actually think beyond yourself for once maybe you could see that!"

"Wow that was quite a talk _Mum_." Lorelai knew she was in the wrong but she still didn't quite trust her mother – her childhood had taught her that.

"Look I know that was harsh and I'm sorry but I just wanted to tell you what I thought."

"Oh kid, don't apologise, you're so sweet and good and I have no idea how such a screwed up person like me could make you."

"Oh I'm plenty screwed up" Rory quipped, trying to keep things light.

"No you're not – and I know I'm behaving like I'm three but it's just that whenever my parents give me something there's always something going on in the back of mind saying 'stop, you're being sucked in by the evil one' and I just can't seem to ignore it and just realise that Mum and I have a semi-ok relationship now."

Rory came over and hugged her mother tight. "Well crazy lady, I think today is going to be the first day for you to get over that fear and accept a gift gratefully from Grandma and Grandpa, because I don't know about you but I refuse to let a perfectly good holiday house go to waste."

"It would be a shame wouldn't it. Oh my God Rory, I'm going to have my very own holiday house! Can you believe it?" She hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh ok Mum, but you have to make up with your parents first, remember?"

Rory fixed Lorelai's makeup as best she could and the two of them walked down to the patio. Lorelai was surprised that she found herself nervous: she hadn't really tried to make much of a real effort with her parents before. She'd always just decided that they were too different and nothing could be done.

Emily and Richard saw the girls returning – they shared a look, they knew Lorelai was proud but they'd thought she would be happy to accept a wedding gift. Especially one they knew she'd love.

"Um Mum has something she wants to say." Rory said awkwardly to break the silence.

Lorelai forced herself to smile. "Mum, Dad thank you so much for this gift. It was so thoughtful of you; you really must have had to make such an effort to get something so special." Lorelai paused.

"But you hate it." Emily cut in "Richard I told you we should have got them the car!"

"No Mum I wasn't finished – I was just about to say that I would love the two of you to come and stay whenever you like. I want this to be a place where we can have real family get aways."

"Oh Lorelai, I'm so pleased you like it." Emily hugged Lorelai and Richard patted his daughter rather awkwardly on the back. Lorelai found it weird – being genuinely happy with both of her parents being happy at the same time – but it definitely was better than the usual bitterness that hung between them.

XXX

The day before the wedding Luke had dinner with Jess, Liz, TJ, Doula and April. If someone had told him 5 years ago that he would be having dinner with these people the night before he was marrying Lorelai Gilmore he would have laughed. He would not have ever believed it possible. The dinner was lovely. Jess and Liz had both offered to cook but he knew from experience that it was safer if he cooked. Everyone had a good time, TJ took Doula home early and Jess and April went out to get ice cream: the two of them had become close. So Luke and Liz were left alone on the couch.

"So you've got quite a day tomorrow big brother."

"You could say that. I'm nervous Liz. What if I screw this up?"

"You will" Liz said calmly.

"Huh? That's comforting – aren't you meant to tell me everything's going to be fine?"  
Liz smiled "Everyone stuffs up in relationships and it's never easy and it's certainly never perfect. But to be honest Luke, you and Lorelai are so good together that I know you'll make it work."

"You've become quite wise you know Liz."

"It must come from having to be the mature one in my marriage." She said as she snuggled into him. She missed the two of them hanging out like this.

"That I can understand, Dad would be so proud of where you are now, Liz."

Liz beamed. That was the best compliment Luke could give anyone "thanks, I know he's proud of you – he always has been."

"Thanks, sis."

**So that's our last chapter before the wedding – I don't know if the wedding will take one chapter or two. But if it takes two I promise I'll post them close together. Then I might do an epilogue. Also, what did you think about the Paris/ Tristan bit? I'm thinking of it as an idea of a future story. I know it's a weird pairing but I despise Doyle and love Paris and I think Tristan is perfect for her. **

**As always let me know what you thought and have good weekend xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, the final chapter! I can hardly believe it's here. I know it's long 4,200 words and I was thinking of cutting it into two chapters but who wants to split up the wedding from the reception? Not cool so here is my excessively long, very rushed, final chapter. I really, really hope you like it and that it meets your expectations**

**PS to those of you who would have liked to see Rory with Logan instead of Jess – sorry too late haha, I hope you still enjoy the story even if only for the Lorelai and Luke. **

**Chapter 16: Eternal flame**

Lorelai was lying in the amazing California King bed in her hotel. Emily had paid for the girls to stay and get ready for the wedding there. Lorelai had gratefully accepted – knowing that if she'd prepared in Stars Hollow she'd be swarmed by well meaning but unwelcome well wishers. So for the residents of Stars Hollow Lorelai Gilmore and Co were AWOL until the actual service. Lorelai was amusing herself with Kirk's reaction when he realised he wouldn't be able to see the bridesmaids get ready when her bed started shaking.

Oh crap I'm going to die a few hours before I get married, does the universe hate me that much? She thought angrily.

"Mum!" Rory yelled – shaking the bed as hard she could. She'd put curlers in her hair and had done half her makeup when she'd realised her mother was still asleep.

"Not now Rory, Mummy's sleeping." Then Lorelai sat up "oh my God Rory what's the time?"

"It's 9am!"

'Why didn't you wake me up?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm going to blame that last sentence on nerves and lack of coffee – here" she handed Lorelai a cup of coffee. "The hairdresser is doing us now."

"Dirty!"

"Shush you, that should give you about an hour to get up and shower."

"Yes boss" Lorelai said playfully

"There will be no insubordination, sergeant." Rory retorted.

"Thanks Rory, you're the best maid of honour a girl could want."

Rory kissed her mother on the cheek, "happy wedding day Mummy."

"Thanks hun, now go and make yourself pretty."

XXX

Luke in contrast, had been awake since 5am, pacing his apartment – he'd showered three times and had taken extra care shaving. Putting product in his hair himself had been a huge failure so he had woken Jess up early to get help. His nephew had _not_ been pleased at all.

"Here we are _Lucy_" Jess said, holding up a mirror so Luke could see his fifth attempt at his hair. Jess couldn't believe he was doing this but he was more shocked that Luke actually cared this much about his appearance. Who knew there was a metrosexual under that lumberjack facade?

"Do you think Lorelai will like it? I don't want it to go flat or anything."

Jess laughed, saw the murderous look on Luke's face and quickly covered it up with a cough. "Seriously Luke, if Lorelai digs you in a flannel shirt and a baseball cap I highly doubt she'll care if your hair is flat."

"But what about her parents? We're getting married in a fancy church and all their society friends are going to be there."

"Last time I checked you were marrying Lorelai, not Emily."

"True"

"And besides, we may be slightly intimidated by all those society folks but just imagine how scared they will be when they meet Kirk and Taylor."

Luke chuckled at the thought.

XXX

Emily and Richard were waiting anxiously in the Gilmore Mansion. The mother of the bride usually didn't wait so long to get to the church but Emily wanted to see her daughter and granddaughter before she was actually walking down the aisle.

"How's my tie, Emily." Richard adjusted it for the umpteenth time, he hadn't been this nervous since his own wedding. He and Lorelai had never been close. True, their fights were less frequent than Emily and Lorelai's but that was because Emily had always made an effort with their daughter. Richard now realised that he hadn't. He was determined to try and make up for that today.

"It's fine Richard – you look perfect."

There was a knock at the door, and the maid announced that the bridal party had arrived. Emily gasped when she saw them: the designs she and Lorelai had made looked a thousand times better in reality than they did on paper. After hugging Rory and Lorelai, holding back tears the whole time Emily left and got into her limousine – the first of the three that would travel from the Gilmore Mansion to the church.

XXX

After what seemed like a million years Luke arrived at the church with Jess, TJ and Jackson flanking him. He was glad they were there with him: even TJ. He smiled as he entered. Nodding to people he vaguely recognised from Emily's social functions. He was feeling very outnumbered by all these rich people when he heard someone wolf whistle he spun around and saw Babette and Miss Patty sitting in a pew.

"Looking smoking Luke" Babette crowed.

"Go get them big guy!" Miss Patty joined in.

Jackson and TJ burst out laughing and even Jess smiled. Luke was thoroughly embarrassed but he was also glad that he had some people from his side here and that they weren't scared of being themselves and showing their true colours.

XXX

They had waited about half an hour at the Gilmore Mansion. Lorelai wasn't punctual at the best of times and she wasn't about to be on time for her own wedding.

"Ok Mum, I don't want to tell you what to do on your wedding day but the wedding officially started 15 minutes ago."

"I suppose you're right, I've kept him waiting long enough haven't I?"

"Only about 15 years" Sookie quipped.

"No need to rub it in! You three head off and Dad and I will be right after you." She went around and kissed each of her bridesmaids on the cheek. "You all look stunning and I'm so glad to share this day with each of you."

They all hugged Lorelai and left to get into their limo – Rory and Sookie both had tears in their eyes. They were so proud of Lorelai.

Richard and Lorelai were left alone in the foyer. There was a very awkward silence in the room. "We'll we'd best get you to the church Lorelai." Richard said, wincing when he realised how apathetic he sounded.

"I guess so." Lorelai replied equally unenthusiastically.

When they got into the limo Lorelai gasped. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed when she saw the plush leather seats, velvet curtains and flowers that were the exact same blue as the sash of her dress.

"Your mother has impeccable taste."

"I'm just beginning to realise that now." Lorelai said with a pang of regret in her voice. "Dad I want to apologise for the way I was when I was younger. I let you and Mum down a lot and while I know we both had our differences I really didn't mean to hurt you."

Richard, shocked and grateful put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "There was fault on both sides. I'm sorry too. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you Lorelai. Not just for your achievements, not just for the way you raised Rory from such a young age but I'm proud of you simply because you're my daughter. And I love you for the same reason."

"I love you Daddy." Lorelai turned and hugged her father.

XXX

The 20 minutes waiting at the front of the church were the longest of Luke's life. The organist was playing various songs, each one blander than the next. Luke's heart skipped a beat each time a new tune began and then fell when it wasn't the wedding march. After what seemed like and age Luke saw the doors open at the back of the church and April started to walk down the aisle. She looked gorgeous in her blue dress that fell just to her knees. She had a bouquet of white and blue roses which matched the blue rose holding her half-up do in place. When she saw Luke she beamed. Luke beamed back – he had always wanted children and having April in his life was amazing, even if it was never simple.

Sookie and Rory followed – both looking gorgeous, and after what seemed like a lifetime, Lorelai entered the church: Richard holding her arm, looking exceptionally proud. The congregation stood up and Luke's heart rose to his mouth. He had been in love with Lorelai the first time he'd seen her but seeing her walk down the aisle made him feel crazy. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Lorelai had _finally_ chosen him.

.

Lorelai's dress was a pale cream, almost white that had a fairly long chain. Her veil, which looked somewhat familiar to Luke covered her curled and loose hair. She carried a bouquet of blue roses that matched the blue sash around her waist which was also the same colour as her bridesmaids' dresses and as her eyes. But what mattered most to Luke was her smile as she walked towards him. Finally she reached the altar. Richard kissed her on the cheek and whispered "I love you sweetheart" before stepping aside, next to Jess.

The minister spoke the traditional words of the wedding service until he came to the vows which Lorelai and Luke had decided to write themselves. Lorelai went first.

"Luke - you are the strongest, kindest, most patient man I have ever known. You keep me grounded but you also help me to chase my dreams. You drive me crazy but when I'm down there's no one who cheers me up faster but most importantly you're there for me always – you've got my back. I love you Luke and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So with this ring I thee wed." Lorelai's voice went wobbly at that last sentence. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry: she was so nervous and excited at the same time.

"Lorelai, you are my everything. Before you came into my life I was nothing, I didn't care about anything or anyone. But when I'm with you, everything is better. It's like my life is in colour instead of black and white. Wherever you go, I will be there too. I'll stay with you always, I love you. So with this ring I thee wed." Luke said very gruffly.

Rory and Emily were both discretely wiping their eyes when the minister said "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

As soon as the couple shared their first kiss as a married couple a huge cheer erupted from a section of the church. Luke and Lorelai looked around and saw pretty much the whole town of Stars Hollow on their feet applauding them. The bridal party joined in –Sookie and Rory both crying openly now.

Emily sat there uncomfortably – she couldn't say anything to Richard because he was still up the front, so she turned to Eleanor Darling: one of her DAR cronies. "That's so disgraceful: honestly I can't believe my daughter invited these people, have you ever seen such impropriety?"

"Oh shush Emily, they're happy for them and if I recall correctly there were a fair few cat calls at your wedding."

Emily blushed, she had forgotten that. "Point taken." She said before standing up and cheering too. Lorelai saw her stand and winked at her, Emily winked back.

Once the cheering finally subsided Luke and Lorelai led everybody out of the church. Luke and Lorelai got into their limo which had white ribbon saying 'just married'.

"That's so corny" Luke said.

"What you don't like it? But it's so pretty!" Lorelai teased.

"I didn't say I didn't like it – I think it suits us just fine." Luke replied as he stole a kiss.

The bridal party squeezed into the next limo – and Emily, Richard, TJ, Liz and Doula into the last. Richard did his best to sit as a far away from TJ as possible. He'd managed to accept Luke into his family but he needed a very large scotch before he could handle Luke's brother in law. But the biggest surprise came when two double Decker buses pulled up to take the rest of the guests to Stars Hollow for the reception. The top storey of each bus had a mini bar and snacks for the guests to enjoy the 30 minute drive to Lorelai and Luke's home town.

When Luke and Lorelai's limousine pulled up to the gazebo Lorelai gasped. The town centre was decorated in a way that far surpassed her engagement party to Max. The head table was placed on a platform near the gazebo and the other tables circled around it. They had cream tablecloths with floral arrangements of blue and white roses. Rose petals were on the path from where their ride pulled up to their table. The other half of the town square had been turned into a dance floor.

The speeches were funny, heartfelt and brought a tear to many but what everyone was really interested in was the dancing. Lane as MC announced "Our bride Lorelai would like to share a dance with her father" she said with tears in her eyes. Lorelai had been like a mother and an older sister to her and she could remember feeling sorry for Lorelai at her wedding when she and Luke were going through a rough patch. The band started to play Celine Dion's 'Because you loved me'. Richard walked over to Lorelai

"May I have this dance?"

Lorelai smiled "you most certainly may" she replied as Richard led her onto the dance floor. There were many cheers from the more inebriated members of the reception.

_You were my strength when I was weak__  
__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__  
__You saw the best there was in me__  
__Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__  
__I'm everything I am__  
__Because you loved me_

"I must admit Lorelai; I never thought I would end up doing this."

"Neither Dad, but here we are."

"Yes here we are." Richard commented softly as he spun her around slowly.

Eventually other fathers and daughters joined them on the dance floor. Luke and April, Jackson and Martha, TJ and Doula. Rory smiled sadly as she watched the fathers and daughters dance happily – it was times like these she wished Christopher had been more involved in her life. She didn't blame him and she certainly wasn't left wanting from being raised by Lorelai but there were times when a girl needed her daddy.

Luke was dancing with April when he saw Rory all alone. He really wanted to dance with her but he wouldn't leave April. April saw where he was looking.

"Dad, go dance with Rory."

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure, she's had to share Lorelai with me all year so I think I can share you for one dance. And besides you're probably sick of me stepping on your toes."

Luke laughed. "I can assure you, Rory is even clumsier. Thank you April – this will mean a lot to Rory and it means a lot to me."

Rory was broken from her reverie with a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Luke there in his tux, smiling a bit awkwardly. "Rory please don't think for a second that I'm trying to replace your Dad but I noticed you looked a bit bored and I wondered if you wanted to dance."

Rory's face lit up. "Oh Luke I would love to!"

Luke beamed and led her on to the dance floor. Most of the town watched with approval. Luke wasn't quite a Dad for Rory but he came pretty damn close.

XXX

The reception was in full swing. The town square looked gorgeous at night with all the fairy lights hung especially for the occasion and large lanterns making things light enough for everyone to see. Lane had finally convinced Zach to dance and she'd found, to her surprise, that he was an excellent dancer.

"You're so smooth" she teased.

"Thank you, thank you very much" Zach said in an Elvis voice before laughing.

"So you are enjoying yourself! I knew you would."

"Sure, Lorelai's cool and Luke's a good guy. He's a pretty decent godfather."

"He is at that. Wow that seemed so long ago trying to pluck up the courage to ask him."

"Yes I can remember being so nervous and excited. It was the best day of my life when the boys were born. Apart from our wedding day. You know Lane, I love the boys and I totally get why you don't want any more but I wouldn't mind if he had another. Maybe a little girl."

"Oh Zach!"

"Ok sorry I knew you wouldn't like the idea."

"No I love it – I've been trying to figure out whether it was worth bringing it up with you or not. Oh I'm so happy you want another one, I love you so much!" She said before kissing him.

XXX

Emily Gilmore, relieved that the wedding had gone smoothly and the reception had been a hit, moved on to her next major concern. Rory and Jess, she was ninety percent sure that she was dating that hoodlum and she wasn't going to let that girl ruin her life. Rory, although closer to Richard, was Emily's pride and joy. Currently Rory and Jess were dancing very close, and then Jess bent down to kiss Rory. Emily stood up and marched over to the dance floor. Lorelai saw what was going on and chased after her mother.

"Mum, wait!"

"I don't have time for this Lorelai, look at Rory! How can she throw her life away like that? I won't have it."

"Mum, please, you're really not going to walk away from me on my wedding day are you?"

Emily reluctantly turned around and faced Lorelai. "That was an impressive guilt trip"

"I did learn from the best."

Emily started to be offended and then chuckled "I suppose you did."

"Now Mum I know you're not happy about Rory dating Jess but please listen to me, she is happy. Jess has changed and I approve. It took me a while but Jess has convinced me that he's a better person."

"People don't change in a day Lorelai."

"No but they do in years. Think about it: if Rory was dating an author who also co-owned and managed a publishing house and had done that from scratch, would you be upset?"

"I suppose not."

"And if Rory was thinking about giving up her dream job to travel Europe because she wasn't sure of herself, would you or would you not be happy with her boyfriend for convincing her to go?"

"Rory was that unconfident? And Jess changed her mind, how?"

"Uh never mind the details." Lorelai said quickly "but let's just say Rory owes Jess big time and the least we can do is give them a shot."

Emily shrugged. Who would want to spoil a wedding party this good anyway? "Oh all right, but if anything goes wrong..."

"You can be the one to hold Jess down while I punch him."

"Thank you."

"That's the spirit now if you'll excuse me, I have a bouquet to throw." Lorelai said as she walked over to the gazebo. When she got there she waved her bouquet in the air "oi! Over here" she yelled. Emily rolled her eyes, some things never changed.

All the unmarried ladies flocked to the gazebo. Rory joined them reluctantly: she wasn't one for big cheesy gestures like this but she supposed she didn't really have a choice. Lorelai turned her back and threw the flowers behind her. There was a mad scramble but Lulu emerged holding the flowers, with a big grin on her face. From the back of the crowd Kirk yelled "WOOOO my girlfriend caught the bouquet, my girlfriend caught the bouquet!"

Emily walked over to join her granddaughter. "So you really grew up around these eccentrics."

"Yep – in fact they're relatively sane today."

"I'll take your word for it – listen Rory I just wanted to say I'm very happy for you and that young man Jess over there."

"Oh grandma I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I was nervous."

Emily patted her arm "I know – and that's my fault. I don't want you to be nervous to tell me anything anymore. I'm going to try to be more approachable in the future, I want you to be able tell me everything."

Rory hugged her grandma "that means a lot" she paused for a second "So I guess I can tell you about my tattoo." She quipped.

Emily looked shocked then laughed "oh you're a card Rory – just like your mother."

"And my grandmother" Rory said, smiling.

"Well thank you Rory and you were joking about that tattoo weren't you?"

Rory just winked at tapped her nose.

XXX

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming Lorelai and Luke to the dance floor as they lead us in our final dance before they can escape and go on their honeymoon, which I'm sure Luke is looking forward to _very_ much." Lane said.

"Dirty!" Lorelai and Rory called out in unison while Mrs Kim looked on in horror.

"Sorry Mama" Lane said hastily "now Luke and Lorelai if you would be so kind – take it away."

'I want to know what love is' by Foreigner started playing and Luke held out his hand to Lorelai. "Ready to show them how to dance Lorelai?"

"I'm always ready to dance with you."

"I'll hold you to that." Luke said as he led her gently across the dance floor.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain__  
__I don't know if I can face it again__  
__I can't stop now, I've travelled so far__  
__To change this lonely life___

_I want to know what love is__  
__I want you to show me__  
__I want to feel what love is__  
__I know you can show me__  
__I want to know what love is__  
__I want you to show me__  
__And I want to feel, I want to feel what love is__  
__And I know, I know you can show me_

"They look happy" Rory commented to Jess, who had his arm around her. His bowtie had long been taken off and his hair was a bit unruly but otherwise he looked surprisingly dapper.

"I'd say that's a safe bet. I'm glad it worked out for them."

"Me too – they deserve to be together so much."

"Dance with me?" Jess said suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"Dance with me Gilmore. I won't even wince when you step on my toes."

"_You _want to dance?"

"You're an awfully slow learner aren't you? Come on" he pulled her up to the dance floor.

"Don't you think we'll be stealing Mum and Luke's thunder?"

"Judging by the makeout session that's going on I'd say not." Jess said and Rory giggled. They danced for a while – Rory not stepping on Jess's toes once. She realised that this was one of those perfect moments; she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too, and there's been something I've been meaning to show you." He reached into his tux and pulled out a medium sized piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"This little piece of paper here?" Jess said teasingly "This is my air ticket and itinerary."

"Really? Where to?"

"Well there's this girl who I'm incredibly in love with and she's travelling around Eastern Europe in the summer and I'm going with her, promoting my new book, what do you think?"

"Oh my God Jess – you're incredible!" Rory squealed before kissing Jess. And Jess realised he was having one of those perfect moments, ones that you look back on and can safely say to yourself 'I truly lived.'

XXX

Their limo was decked out with copious food platters and champagne. It was the perfect touch to a perfect night. Emily, with her perfect attention to detail had ensured that all of Luke and Lorelai's favourite foods were there. She had also arranged for some Polaroids to be quickly printed and put in a small album so they could go on their honeymoon with a preview of the photos of their day. Lorelai was curled into Luke: they were looking at the photo of Kirk's expression when he'd realised Lulu had caught the bouquet. It was _very_ memorable.

"You know what Lorelai? I think we have finally, after everything got our happy ending."

"No I think we're just starting our happy beginning."

"I'll drink to that." Luke said pulling out what he thought was a bottle of champagne. Lorelai giggled at her and Rory's practical joke which Luke was oblivious to.

"What's so funny?" Luke said as he poured the drinks.

"I knew you secretly liked Zima!"

"Aw jeez!"

**A/N and we are done! I really hope you liked it – I know it wasn't my best chapter but I had to get it done. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! You really motivated me to keep writing =)**

**And to everyone who read the story – thank you for sticking with me in my first fan fiction. **

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and of the story in general. xx**


End file.
